My Heart
by SorasKey
Summary: It's Kairi's new school year at Destiny High. New friends, parties, hookups, normal high school. Many things can happen. SoraxKairi, NaminexRoxas, etc.
1. My First Day

Summary: There's too much to summerize. I haven't gotten into it enough to know yet. I guess it's COMING SOON.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix does. I wish I did. Then Kingdom Hearts 3 would have Sora as it's main character like it should. That's off topic...

Well... here it is... ENJOY...

I sat up, awakened by my buzzing alarm clock. It was the first day of school. I'm a sophomore this year. I hurried and got a shower then rushed out the door saying bye to my parents. I didn't want to be late on my first day, like I was last year. I saw Sora come out of his house. I jumped behind a bush while I watched him ride off to school. He looked so athletic when he rode his bike. Then someone touched my arm and I jumped.

"Hey, Kairi. What are you doing?" It was Naminé. She was my best friend since we were little.

"Oh, hey, Nam. I was just… er… never mind, lets go." I said as she helped me up. We walked to school everyday, the first was no different. I only lived a couple blocks away from Destiny High School, where we went.

"New _school_ year resolution time!" Naminé shouted.

"I'll… um… how about you first." She asked me.

"How about let's wait till lunch for that. I need some ideas." I knew I wanted to ask Sora out, but I just couldn't say it.

We neared the school soon and we went to the office to get our schedules.

"Mine says… 1st period: Worlds Geography: Mr. Highwind, 2nd period: English: Mrs. Strife, hey that's Cloud's mom!" I said, surprised.

"I have the same. Next is… 3rd period: Biology: Mr. Maslar.** (A/N: That was my real science teacher... last year)** Who's that?" Naminé asked me.

"I don't know."

"He moved here and got a teaching job this summer." I whipped around to see who said that. It was Roxas.

"It's been a while." I said hugging him. Roxas was my cousin. I think Naminé likes him because she blushed.

"Hey, Kai. What's your first class?"

"Worlds Geography."

"Me too. I gotta go put my stuff in my locker. See ya in class!" He said and ran up the steps and into school.

"Naminé! You like him, don't you?" I asked her, getting no reply.

"See ya!" I heard her yell before she rushed into school. I guess everyone was in a hurry. I went to my locker, which was 17, and started putting my stuff inside. Our school puts in the right books in our lockers for us before school starts. I loved that! I saw Naminé come up beside me.

"Hey."

"Hey, I guess our lockers are by each other." She said as she opened up locker 18.

"I'm gonna go on ahead to save us seats, ok, Nam." When I turned around, still looking down, I ran right into the open locker next to me and fell. Naminé caught me. After she saw who it was she let me fall and ran.

"Oww! Naminé!" I yelled.

"Sorry, here." A male voice said and put his hand out. I looked up to see Sora's ocean blue eyes looking at me. I blushed. He helped me up.

"Um. Sorry." I said.

"It's fine." He smiled that innocent smile and walked away. I ran straight to Worlds Geography to see that Naminé was the one saving our seats. We sat in the back corner by the window. She sat in the next to last seat. I took mine in the corner. Then I saw Roxas and Sora come in. The only seats left were the ones in front of us. _Please sit in front of me, please sit in front of me, please sit in front of me! _He did. Sorasat in front of me and Roxas sat in front of Naminé. We both looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok, class, settle down. Here are some papers about what we'll be learning, rules, and blabity- blabity- blah." He said as he passed out the packets. I knew he'd be a good teacher.

I looked at Naminé and we laughed. Roxas turned around to see us and laughed too. Sora turned and gave me the last packet and whispered, "He's my uncle." After we got our papers, Mr. Highwind introduced himself and let us talk to the bell. Roxas turned to us and talked. Sora stayed quiet. Before I knew it the bell rang and we went to English. We got papers like before and talked.

When we went to biology, it was different. Mr. Maslar wasn't as care-free as my other teachers. He gave us notes on the first day. Then he didn't let us talk, we had to study for the quiz tomorrow.

It turned out Roxas' locker was on the other side of Sora's and we all walked to lunch together. When we got to the cafeteria we got our lunches and sat down where Naminé and me sat last year. Naminé and me sat side by side with Sora across from me and Roxas beside him. I looked up to see that he was looking at me. He blushed and started to talk to Roxas.

After lunch, Naminé and me headed to choir and Roxas and Sora went to band. Naminé goes to band and choir. Today she went to choir. We saw our choir teacher, Mrs. McIntire, and hugged her.

"Hey, girls! How was your first morning back?"

"Same old." Naminé and me replied with a smile. The rest of the day went by fast along with the week.

It was already Friday morning and the announcements came on the TV. "Morning everyone! Happy Friday! Grab your sweetie 'cause Homecoming's coming up. It will be on September 23, at 7:00- 10:00. Remember that's spirit week so be sure to check the bulletin board in the cafeteria for details…" I ignored the rest of the announcements and turned to Naminé. She was drawing, but I interrupted her anyway.

"Hey, Nam. Do you want to come over tonight?"

"Ok."

"Can I come hang out tonight, too?" Asked Roxas.

"Ok. But you're not staying over!" I teased.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. It was my first ever Kingdom Hearts fan fiction I have ever written. More chapters will be on their way as soon as I figure out how to make new chapters. I'm slowish. There is much more. Please review. Flames are not welcomed.


	2. A Fun Night and a Day at the Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. (cries)

The door bell rang and I rushed downstairs to answer it, almost tripping in the process.

"Hey, Nam, come in." I stepped aside to let her in. Following her was Roxas. No wonder she didn't reply. The third person who came in shocked me.

"Sorry, Kai. I brought a friend."

"That's ok. Hi, Sora."

"Hi." He said and walked over to Roxas. We hung out all evening. It was great. The sad thing is that Sora hardly said anything to me. Naminé and me got in our Pj's and sat in my room talking.

"So, are you going to ask Roxas to Homecoming or am I going to ask?" I teased.

"Stop! What about Sora, I didn't see you ask him." I didn't laugh at that so I changed the subject. Within 3 minutes he came up again. We talked till 1:00 in the morning, then went to sleep. It was a long night.

I woke up the next morning, around 9:30, remembering what I had told Naminé on Monday. I got up and got dressed and by the time I was out of the bathroom she was up on my bed drawing.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning. Hey, I never told you my resolution."

"I totally forgot! On the count of 3 spill it." She began to count. "1." I thought about Sora. "2." I bit my lower lip. "3."

"I'll ask out Sora!" I said as she said, "I'll ask out Roxas!" It was weird. Then we laughed and went downstairs for breakfast.

I saw a note on the table when we got to the kitchen. I read aloud,

_Kairi and Naminé,_

_Your father and I had to go to work early. I'll see you tonight. Naminé can stay as long as she wants. Leave a note if you leave._

_Mom_

"Oh, cool I can stay." Naminé said, raiding my cupboard.

"Grab some cereal and I'll get us bowels. Then we can go to the beach." We both ate and were off. I left a note to say where we were going for my parents. When we got to the beach my heart skipped a beat. No one was there except Sora and Roxas. I just realized, Sora looked hot shirtless. Naminé gasped at Roxas. It was kind of weird since he's my cousin, but still. They were surfing. Naminé and me just pretended we didn't see them and laid down our towels, readying for a tan. We laid down, sunglasses and sun tan lotion on, and closed our eyes.

Then I felt someone's warmth above me and their breathing on my face. I opened my eyes and took off my sunglasses to see Roxas. "ROXAS! Get off me!" He jumped.

"What's going on?" Naminé still had her eyes closed and didn't see what happened.

"Nothing different, Nam. Roxas is just being a jerk. Again." I tried not to let on that she liked him. I saw Sora sitting there on the sand. He was looking down. I saw that he now had on a wetsuit top on. I had on my white- and- pink polka dot two- piece, like Naminé with her light blue one.

Then Roxas kicked sand on me. "ROXAS! I can't believe you!" I shouted before I lost it and jumped on him. I wrestled him down. Naminé pulled off her sunglasses and came to Roxas' rescue and pulled me off my annoying cousin.

"Calm down, Kai." She said. I saw her blush.

"Sheesh! Do I need a restraining order on you?" I lunged at him again. Naminé grabbed me and held me back "Let's go, Sora. I rather not die. Bye, Naminé." Naminé squeaked out a bye and they left.

"I really hate Roxas sometimes. I better stop that before you start to defend him. I could get hurt." I said sarcastically.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go. I'll see ya." Naminé walked home without me.

As I walked home I heard someone behind me, when I turned there was no one there. I figured it was Naminé and that's why she left early. I heard walking again. I turned around to see Roxas.

"What is it? So you have more sand to throw in my face?"

"Sorry, Kai. I shouldn't have done that. I know you don't like fighting, even if it is with me." I was shocked that Roxas apologized.

"Oh. Is that all?"

"No, I was wondering if you think Naminé would be interested in going to Homecoming with me?" He asked.

"I think she might say yes if you asked her." I winked.

"Cool. Thanks, Kai!" When I got home I ran straight upstairs and got a shower. Then, cheesy as it is, I started to rehearse lines of how to ask Sora to the dance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter. Hope you liked it! Review please.


	3. Meeting up with Old Friends:Good and Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters... Square Enix does. I do own Sora's sister, Dakota, though.

I woke up the next morning to my annoying alarm clock. I hurried to school with Naminé and Roxas. Roxas said Sora was sick. When it was lunch I ran straight to the cafeteria, it was pizza day and didn't want to be in the back of the line. I ran straight into a tall guy with long, silver hair.

"Hey, watch it!" He yelled, rudely.

I couldn't believe who it was when he turned around. "Riku?"

"Kairi?" He asked.

I gave him a big hug. "Where're the others? Are they back?" On the first day of school I didn't see where Riku, Tidus, or Wakka was, and when I asked I found out they were at a blitzball game in Radiant Garden.

"Yeah, they're over there with Selphie." I looked over and saw her waving at me. I didn't see her the past week and I missed my friend here at school with me. After I got my lunch I went over and sat by them.

"Hey, Selphie." I said hugging her.

"Where've ya been, Kai?" Tidus asked this with a mouth full of food. I didn't mind because he used to do that everyday last year.

"I was busy getting settled, I guess. Maslar's hard, but I like him. PLUS, we're not in any of the same classes."

"True, but that's no excuse! And, Tidus, you shouldn't be the one talking. Missing the first week of school for blitz?" Selphie said.

"Whatever." Tidus began to talk about the blitz game with Riku and Wakka. Then Selphie and me went to choir while Tidus and Wakka went to study hall and Roxas and Naminé went to band. At the end of the day Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Riku, Naminé, Roxas, and me all walked home together. We went our separate ways and I walked to my house as I waved to Naminé, who lived next door. When I went upstairs I checked my e-mail and saw something I never thought I'd see. It was from **(A/N: It's supposed to be vanilla ice cream but when I type it as an actuall e-mail address it won't show up.)** I laughed at the name a little. When I opened it up I saw it was from Sora.

_Kairi_

_Hey. I had to use my little sister's e-mail. I was too lazy to log in as me. I just wanted to tell you that I have a fever and I was wondering if you could bring my homework to me while I'm gone. Roxas lives too far away to come. At least that's what he said, I haven't been to his house since he moved. He told me to ask you._

_Sora _

I knew that Roxas moved, and I knew that Roxas moved closer to Sora. Then it hit me, Roxas knew I liked Sora and that's why he told him to e-mail me! That Roxas can be some jerk, but this time he did something good for once. I better not tell him that, though. I decided to e-mail him back.

_Sora_

_(Hi, Dakota, this is for Sora) I'll bring you your homework, no worries! You should visit Roxas sometime, he has a nice place. Cute e-mail, so what's yours? Hope you get better._

_Kairi_

I sent it and then my cell rang. It was Selphie.

"Hey."

"Hi, Kai!" She said, excitedly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you want to come to my birthday party? It's coming up."

"Sure. When is it?"

"It's on Saturday the 30. The Saturday after Homecoming. Speaking of Homecoming, when are you going to ask Sora?"

"What?!"

"I can tell you are way in to him! Just ask. Out of what I heard he likes you too..."

"What did you hear? Hello? Hello!"

She hung up on me! How dare she. I went to bed and went to lunch the next day steaming. I got a B on the test we had in Science. I normally would have been happy, but it was because I switched two answers because I misread! I complained all day, it seemed like, about it. It was soon the end of the day and I was on my way to Sora's with his homework.

His mom answered the door. "Oh, hello, Kairi. Sora's up in his room. You can go on up." It had been forever since I was at his house when we were little, but I remembered where his room was. I knocked and went inside. I saw a drained Sora lying in his bed. I sat down on the side and started to lay down his books and began to talk.

"Sora, poor thing."

"Hey, Kairi. Just put my stuff on my desk." I did what he said and decided this was my chance to ask Sora the question. "Hey, my e-mail's on my desk, there. You can have it."

"Ok, thanks." I took it and put it in my back pocket. "Sooo. I was wondering if you'd be feeling good enough to go to Homecoming next Friday?"

"Yeah, I should be, why?" Once he asked this I felt really sick to my stomach.

"Well. Do you want to go with me? I mean as friends."

"Ok. I'll hopefully see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I could tell he was tired so I let him sleep, without saying anything else. When I got home I started to dance around my room and shout. I was so happy. I decided to tell Naminé and Selphie tomorrow and go to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora's Back**

When I woke up the next morning I got breakfast and met up with Selphie, Naminé, Roxas, Tidus, Wakka, and Sora outside. It was so awesome that we all lived on the same street. It's a shame I didn't talk to Selphie for the first week, considering she lived two houses away from me. I went over to the girls and told them the news in a kind of a huddle. I thought they'd stay quiet, but they didn't and Selphie blurted it out for everyone to hear. Everyone stared at me and I got really red and continued to walk silently. Then all of a sudden I got a surprise. Sora came up and held my hand. Apparently he was better! I felt like melting away with my heart, but I had another science test today.

Soon I was on my way to lunch. I got an A on the test and I was happy! Sora came up to me and started to talk. "I got and A on the test, you?"

"Yeah, me too. So, what's up?" I asked looking into his ocean blue eyes as they looked at me.

"Well. I didn't officially ask you yet, but will you go out with me? You know, boyfriend/girlfriend."

I was overjoyed and barely got out an "Oh my gosh, Sora! Yes!" He pulled me closer into a hug and we walked to lunch. I sat down so happy, everything was going great: the test AND Sora.

"Wow, would you look at that!" It was Tidus as he sat down at lunch. I didn't even realize it, but Sora and I were sitting together holding hands.

"Yeah, yeah." Then the rest of the group eventually sat down and said their own comments. I really liked the look of Naminé and Roxas sitting side by side. When I asked I just got a kick in the shin and a "Kai!" from Naminé. I knew they weren't going out or else they would've said something.

She did tell me they were going to the dance together in choir. Then it hit me, was Sora and me going too fast? I mean I asked him to the dance and he asked me out the next day. I was scared so I told Naminé.

"Come on, Kai. He just probably liked you before and decided to ask you out before someone else did." I tried to keep this in my mind, but I still worried. I decided to ask Sora, the only one that would know. He just said right around what Naminé said. I finally clamed down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A New Student**

I knew the good times couldn't last long and I was right. The next day in English Mrs. Strife introduced a new student. Her name was Yuna and she had a twin sister, Rikku. She did live here before, but moved and now she's back. Yuna never liked me. I used to like Tidus and so did she. Some stuff happened and we stopped talking and she moved. Rikku was like that too. She and Riku, weird I know Riku and Rikku, went out and then she broke up with him and broke his heart in the process. No one really knows what happened though, Riku won't tell anyone. I was glad they moved.

At lunch we all sat together like usual then those two brats came up. "Hey, guys!" Yuna said all happily. What a fake.

"Is there room?" Rikku said. I hated it when they talked like that. They just kept switching lines. Before anyone could say anything they sat down.

"We missed you guys."

"Really." Rikku finished.

"We just moved back from Zanarkand. It was so fabulous. We hung out with famous blitzball hotties all day everyday." They continued to brag. I really just ignored them and ate.

"So how are you guys?" Rikku asked in a innocent way. I was surprised they could get off themselves long enough to ask.

"Well…" They saw Sora and me holding hands and went away just as Wakka said a reply.

"… Worse than yesterday. Ok, did they just leave?"

"Yes, Wakka!" Selphie said, she was now annoyed since they came over. Tidus and Riku stayed quiet. Then Riku started to talk like normal, explaining that he didn't care about Rikku anymore.

In choir I got another unpleasant surprise. Yuna and Rikku were there. After we were done singing we could talk. Naminé, Selphie, and me went to the back room. Then Yuna and Rikku walked in. Rikku looked like a little sidekick standing behind Yuna.

Yuna then started to talk. "Kairi. I saw that you're with Sora now. That little pathetic Tidus still likes me doesn't he? Well, you better stay out of my way. Sora is mine!" She said threateningly. It was kind of random. I stood up and was about to reply to that brat, but she put her hand over my mouth and continued to talk. " Well, take that as a warning. And, Naminé, get away from Roxas, Rikku here has an eye on him." With that she left.

"That little bi—!" I interrupted her with my hand on her mouth.

"Don't worry, we'll get her, but let's not look worried, that's what she wants."

Throughout the rest of the day I stayed near Sora. And kept an eye on those two. Sora came over to my house to do homework. I told him what she had said. He promised me he'd stay with me so I became less worried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You like? I thought I'd pu tmore in a chapter, since I have a lot... Review please!


	4. Shopping and an Admirer

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters... Square Enix does

He went home and before I knew it, it was the weekend. Selphie, Naminé, and me went shopping for Homecoming dresses. I continued to bring up the fact that Sora and me were going fast as we walked to the plaza. They just kept giving the same answer and after a while I stopped worrying about it. The plaza was so cool. It has a lot of stores, restaurants, and a movie theatre. We went into The Treehouse, a dress store, and began to look. Selphie found a silky light yellow dress. It stopped right above her knees and had spaghetti straps. It had a white lacy design at the top and had a thin ribbon around the middle and flowed out. A little while later Naminé found a white dress. It was simple with no designs except a little lace at the bottom. It fit her good, flowing out at her waist and ending right before her knees like Selphie's. Then I found mine. It was light, baby pink. It was strapless and fit tight at the top and had some sequin designs. Then it flowed out in layers over my knees and ended in mid- calf. We all picked out matching heels that went with our dresses at _My Shoes Are 2 Cool_. When we were there we met this guy named Hayner. He didn't seem that excited to be working in a shoe store.

"Hey, ladies. Can I help you?" I laughed a little, he was such a flirt.

"Do you work here?" Selphie asked, a little dazed.

"No, I own this place." He replied.

"Really?" It was kind of funny how quickly it took for Selphie to fall for him.

"Nah, my mom owns it. I just work here for some extra money. No allowance." He seemed really nice. Not too long after I found myself sitting with him, Selphie, and Naminé at a local café.

"So where do you go to school?" Naminé asked Hayner curiously.

"I did go to Zanarkand High, but I moved and now I'm going to a place called Destiny High on Monday."

"Really? That's so funny, that's where we all go!" I laughed.

"No way! I guess I'll see ya there." Then his cell phone rang and he said he had to go. When he left our table turned into OMG central. We all knew Selphie liked Hayner, it was so obvious.

"You guys! Stop!" She complained.

"Oh, come on Selph! You have two weeks to impress him and then it's Homecoming, no way he's not going to ask you." They both spent the night at my house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Those Little Brats are Back**

On Monday everything that could go wrong did. Sora and me were still together and everything, but Yuna did whatever she could to change that. The year was good and then bad and it wasn't even Homecoming yet! The week went on and got a little better because Yuna laid off as the end of the week neared.

It was already the 18th! It was the week before Homecoming and it was spirit week. The first day you had to wear a specific color according to your grade. Freshman had to wear green, Juniors blue, Seniors yellow, and we had to wear pink! I loved pink, but a lot of the guys didn't and our school does a competition through the grades. Each grade was counted on how many people participated and at the end of the week the grade that had the most spirit won. Seniors always won, so we had to step it up, I wanted this win!

Well, we did ok, but the seniors beat us the first day. I figured that. Tomorrow's decade's day. We get to dress up from any decade. The next day I dressed from the 50's right down to the poodle skirt and sweater. Sora dressed from the 50's too. Naminé and Selphie were from the 70's and Tidus and Wakka were from the 80's. Our class actually won that day. The week was going fast and it was already Wednesday, Hat Day. I wore my funky hot pink hat, Naminé wore a green sequin 'beanie', Selphie wore a white beret, and the guys wore either beanies or ball caps.

Yuna and Rikku came up to us at lunch. "Losers." Yuna said as she sat down in between Sora and me causing me to move down a seat.

"How mature, Yuna. Rikku." I said glaring at those brats.

"So, Sora. You're going to Homecoming right?" I couldn't believe she asked Sora this, even when she knew I was going with him.

"Yuna, you know I'm going with Kairi. Why bother?" I was proud of Sora for standing up, but then again why wouldn't he?

"Rikku, get away from me!" I turned to look at Roxas, who was apparently being harassed by Rikku.

"Oh, sorry to bother you, Sora. See you around." With that Yuna smiled her bittersweet smile and pranced away with Rikku following.

"What's up with them? How can she be so blonde, and Rikku's the blonde one!" Selphie said, annoyed.

"Hey! Blondes are smart too!" Being a blonde, Roxas took offense to this and his defense mechanisms kicked in.

"Chill, Roxas. I'm just making a statement, sorry to offend you." Selphie said hugging him in a friendly way.

"Fine, fine, Selph. I don't care. So anyway… Yuna and Rikku?" Roxas tried to regain our previous conversation.

"She can be so annoying. I can't believe she'd ask me in front of you, Kai." Sora said hugging me.

"They're just doing that to get me steamed, Sora. Remember that. Just to get me steamed." I reassured Sora and the bell rang, interrupting whatever he was about to say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**My Secret Admirer**

I lived through the rest of the day and when I got home I checked my mail. I saw 3 messages and opened up the first to see it was from Naminé.

_Kairi_

_OMG! Guess what! On my way home Roxas came up to me and asked me to the dance! I'm so excited! See ya 2morrow. _

_Naminé _

I was so happy for her and so I e-mailed her back, but I didn't let on that I kind of told Roxas it was a good idea to ask her. At least it was originally his idea.

_Naminé_

_Hun, I'm so excited for you. It's so awesome that my cuz likes you. He's really lucky, you know._

_Kairi _

I read my next e-mail, it was form Sora.

_Kairi_

_Hey, what's up? I'm bored. Isn't 2morrow pajama day? See ya._

_Sora _

It made me feel so good to know someone cared enough to just say hi. I sent him back.

_Sora_

_Yeah, 2morrow's pj day. See ya._

_Kairi_

_P.S. Are you going to Selph's party?_

I read the last one. It was from someone I didn't know. It kind of scared me.

_Kairi_

_I've been watching you. You're so beautiful. Too bad you're taken, it's a real shame. Maybe I can make you mine and you can forget about Sora. Take a step with me in to my world, into my heart. _

_Me_

I read it at least 6 times. I had no idea who it was because the return address was Who ever wrote it apparently only made the account to contact me. I decided to e-mail all my friends about this, so it wouldn't be so awkward telling them at school tomorrow.

_Everyone_

_I got this weird e-mail from 'Me'. That's who he called himself as. He said that I was beautiful and that it was too bad I was with Sora and stuff. Then he said, "Take a step in to my world, into my heart." What do you think that means? See you at school._

_Kairi _

I sent that and went to bed.

The next day was pajama day and our class won. I was acting a lot different today, due to the mystery mail. I stayed close to Sora so if whoever it was saw they might lay off. Then Sora finally asked me about it at lunch. I didn't send that e-mail to Sora so not to worry him.

"Kai, what's wrong?" He asked looking into my green blue eyes.

"It's just…" I took a deep breath and with the help of my friends I told him about my secret admirer. He hugged me tight.

"It's fine, Kai. I'll be there to protect you always." He whispered that and went off to band.

That night I checked my e-mail only to see another e-mail from that creep.

_Kairi _

_Hey, babe. I saw you today... with Sora. I warned you to stay away from him, but I suppose I'll give you some time. _

_Me _

I was really freaked out so once I ate and did my homework I called Sora and asked if he could come over. He said yes and within minutes there was a knock on the door. I went down to answer it.

"Hi, Sora." I said as I opened the door to see him dressed in baggy jeans and a black hoodie.

"Hey, Kai." I stepped aside to let him in and we went up into my room. My parents were visiting my aunt and uncle out of town and wouldn't be back until a couple of days. I showed Sora my newest e-mail and he got really mad. He didn't show it, but I could tell. We laid on my bed and watched TV until 8:00. He said he had to go because he had apparently gotten in trouble not too long ago about disobeying his 10:00 curfew, and it got lowered to 8:00.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it! I'm trying to update at least everyday or every other day. Please review! I only got one and I'm hoping for more. Spread the word... LOL.

Thank you my lone reveiwer! You keep me writing, in a non-obessive way.

I started another story in my notebook, it's a SoraxKairi with a little SoraxNamine... should I post it?


	5. Another Hectic Day

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts... Square Enix does. I wish I didn't have to admit this thruth so many times. (cries)

The next day at school we had to wear school colors and there was going to be a pep-rally in the gym. I got up in the morning to pick out my outfit. I got out a short blue jean skirt, a white tank top, a small red jacket, and red and white ribbons in my hair up in a ponytail. The jacket went a little past than what a normal crop jacket did, but I loved it. Our school colors were red and white. When I got to school I saw all my friends all dressed up. Naminé had on a white dress and a red crop jacket, at normal length. Selphie wore the same thing, but the colors were reversed and the dress was shorter so she had on blue jeans underneath. Sora had on blue jean shorts and a red and white shirt like Roxas and Riku, except Riku had on pants. The winner would be announced at the pep-rally at the end of the day. Worlds Geography, English, and Science went fast. Then it was lunch. Yuna and Rikku came over to bother us at our table again. They had on short skirts and little white cami's. Yuna was flirting with Sora and Rikku was flirting with Roxas. I didn't care too much because I knew Yuna couldn't win him over that easily. **(A/N: That reminds me of 1000 words... that she sings in FFX-2) **I could tell Naminé was bothered though because by the time they left she was steaming. I brought her to the restroom to try and calm her down.

"Nam, cool it. You know that Roxas wouldn't just all of sudden dump you for that, that brat."

"Yeah, yeah, Kai. You're right." Naminé gave in so easily. **(A/N: Again 1000 Words!)**

Before I new it we were called to the pep-rally. I sat by Naminé and Sora. Roxas sat on the other side of Naminé, Selphie sat behind me, and Tidus and Wakka sat on either sides of her. We were all in the gym listening to our principal, Mr. Strife, Cloud's dad. He was talking about how we had a lot of school spirit and how our sports teams were going to rock and our other clubs were offering sign ups. Then he announced class competition. We all went outside to the football field and certain people from our class, that the teachers picked, would compete in various competitions. Selph, Nam, Tidus, Wakka, Sora, Roxas, and me were picked for tug of war versus the seniors for some more points. Then the principal added on the newly won points and announced the winner. I bit my lower lip and Sora and Naminé squeezed my hands.

"The winner of today's spirit day is the seniors, but…" We all groaned. "Don't you all get upset now. I was about to say that with the newly won points the new winners are the sophomores!" We all jumped up and Sora hugged me. "Now, you are dismissed to the buses or go home in any way of transport!" Mr. Strife yelled over the crowd.

Sora walked me home, he only lived across the street after all.

"So, me and the guys will come over around 7:50 so we can all walk to the dance together. The girls are going to your place to get ready, right?"

"Yeah. Then we can all walk there together." I replied to Sora sweetly.

"Cool, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. You're not going to the game, right?" He said.

"Nah." I replied. Then he ran into his house. We had a homecoming blitzball game. Tidus and Wakka were playing. I was never into blitzball. I went to it in seventh grade though. I was left on the sidewalk right outside my house, I didn't even realize we were there already. I went inside and checked my e-mail, we didn't have homework. Woot! At least teachers were considerate of Homecoming. There was one from Selphie, making sure about the weekend plans, one from Naminé, asking if she could stay at my place after the dance (her parents were on a business trip), and one from Roxas. I was so glad there wasn't one from that creepy stalker. I really took in the one from Roxas.

_Kairi_

_Hey, cuz. Wuz up? I'm good. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out on Sunday at my place. My parents are having a party. I know, MY PARENTS! It's weird, but my pops got a promotion and we're going to celebrate and my parents told me to invite people. Tell Selphie for me. I figured to tell you now, cuz I'd probably forget tomorrow. I'll tell Naminé, don't tell her unless I forget. My novel is done. See ya._

_Roxas _

Wow, that was the longest thing Roxas ever sent me. I was in shock. I decided to e-mail him back, saying I'd be there. I also sent to Selphie telling her the plans and Naminé, telling her she could stay without asking. I was going to ask at dinner.

When I asked my mom about Roxas and Naminé she said yes, but she told me to ask her as soon as I can instead of deciding for myself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**A Movie Date with a Friend?**

I woke up the next day at 9:00. I got dressed and went downstairs for a piece of toast before I left. I wanted to go to the beach.

When I got to the beach I just laid down on the sand and closed my eyes, listening to the waves.

I wasn't there alone for long before I heard a voice, "Kairi! What are you doing here?" It was Naminé.

"Hey, Nam. Just hangin' around."

"Oh, well, do you want to go to the plaza or something?" She asked me.

"Why?" I was starting to get suspicious.

"Well, lunch time is soon. We could hang out, catch a movie, eat, go home, then I'll come over, and it's dance time." I didn't expect her to say the entire schedule, but oh well.

"Ok, lets' go. What movie did you have in mind?"

"Ummm… How about that new scary movie, 'Knock at the Door', or something?"

"Why a scary movie?" I asked her, still suspicious.

"Kairi, must you ask so many questions, we're just hanging out like always!" I knew she was right so I changed the subject and we walked to the theatres.

We went into the theatre and sat down watching lame trailers and such. Then I hear this voice shout my name! I turned around to see who it was and I saw Roxas staring right at me. I thought it would be bad to make a scene so Naminé and me got up and went to where he was sitting in the very back.

"What?" I asked when we got up there.

"Funny that we'd run into each other, huh? Right before we'd see each other tonight?" Roxas laughed kind of weird and Naminé kicked him. Then I saw Sora sitting there beside Roxas. I knew it! That's why Naminé brought me here and decided to go for a scary movie, she set me up! I was kind of happy, but I wanted to wait to see Sora till tonight. It kind of ruined possible conversations.

"Weird, huh? Naminé, you jerk." I said then someone else shouted.

"Shhh! The movie's starting!" It was some random person in the theatre. I sat down next to Sora. Roxas was in the other side if him and Naminé was by Roxas.

When the movie got to the scary parts I kind of flinched. Apparently Sora noticed because he put his arm around me. I nuzzled in next to his chest and took in his handsome smell. I continued to watch the movie without fear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**A Bite to Eat**

When the movie was over we all decided to go eat together. We went a local, and the best ever, pizzeria. On the way there I told Naminé what happened in the theatre and she said that she wished that. Her and Roxas are only going to the dance and they weren't going out. Too bad. When we got there we go a big table in the back.

"Hi, guys! Weird to see you here!" It was Yuna.

"Yeah, weird. Well, great to see you and bye." Naminé snapped back in a 'sweet' way.

"Oh, didn't I tell you. Our daddy bought the place. Isn't that right, Rikku?" Rikku appeared behind her.

"Yeah. The idiot who owned the place before still serves here, unfortunately. Daddy says we keep him for a while then fire him so Yunie and me can make it a teen club." Rikku explained. I felt really bad for Joe, who previously owned the place.

"Toodles. We have to go pick up our dresses. We had to get them cut, they were way too long." Yuna said and they pranced out of the restaurant.

"God, I hate them! And what about Joe, that's terrible!" Naminé complained.

"Yeah. I bet the dresses they had were at their knees, but they have to look like--."

"Hi, my name is Olette and I'll be your waitress today. May I take your order?" The waitress, Olette, interrupted me. She seemed nice, it was weird that she got a job here since Yuna and Rikku's family now owned the place. She had dark, wavy brown hair and green eyes.

"Yeah, I'll have a Pepsi." Sora ordered so politely.

"Mountain Dew." Roxas said, I knew he was going to get hyper if the drank that, being the one that experienced the last time he had Mountain Dew. Let's just say he was more bubbly than Selphie.

"Sierra Mist."

"Same." I agreed with Naminé.

"Ok, be right back." Olette left.

"She seems nice. I feel bad she has to work for Yuna and Rikku's pops." Roxas said.

"Yeah, I met their dad once and he said I was impolite and dirty." Sora said.

"When was that?"

"In kindergarten I was playing with some clay with Yuna and I got up with some clay and fell and got some on his suit. He came to pick them up."

"Aww, poor Sora." I said giving his arm a little squeeze. Before I knew it, we finished our pizza and were leaving the restaurant. We decided to get to know Olette before Yuna and Rikku destroyed her kindness.

"Hey, Olette, we were wondering where you went to school, we haven't seen you around?" I asked her.

"Well, I did go to Zanarkand High, but now I'm going to Destiny High." I was surprised I didn't see her around. Then it hit me, that school sounded familiar.

"Do you know a guy named Hayner?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's my brother. How do you know him?"

"Well, Naminé, Selphie, a friend of ours, and me met him when we went to _My Shoes Are 2 Cool_. Actually now that I think of it, I haven't seen him since." I replied to Olette. It was weird that I wasn't in contact with him in the past two weeks. But now that I think of it I did see him a couple of tables away at lunch sitting by a girl and a guy. It had to be Olette and Pence. Pence is a friend I met in 4th grade.

"Oh, that's weird. Hayner's always flirting. Well, I got to go before I get fired! See you. Wait, are you going to the dance?"

"Yeah, we'll see you there." Sora answered. "Bye." Then we left and I went home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Ready for the Dance!**

I was lazy till dinner, watching TV. After I ate I called Selphie and Naminé to invite them over to get ready. Pretty soon I heard the doorbell ring and I went to answer the door.

"Hey Selph, Nam. Go ahead on up." I said as I opened the door to see them smiling at me. Then we went up to my room. "So, Selph, guess who we met today."

"Who?"

"Hayner's sis!" I said and she just stared at me.

"Oh, Hayner, right. I remember him. They coming tonight?" She asked in a kind of upset voice.

"Yeah. What's wrong, Selph?" Naminé asked and sat down beside her on my bed. I kneeled down in front of her.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that he didn't ask me, like you said he would!" She was crying now.

"Oh, Selph. Calm down. It's ok. He was probably just nervous. Maybe he didn't think you liked him?" Naminé reassured her, at least tried to, she continued to cry.

"I- It's ju- st that I… I thought he… he liked me and… and he… didn't." She said between sobs.

"Maybe he's planning to ask you tonight to dance. And he'll fall for you and ask you out. Keep upbeat, Selph." It was weird to say that to Selphie because she's normally the one telling me to keep upbeat.

"Really?"

"Yeah, now lets get you cleaned up and ready for the best night of your life." By 6:30 we were all dressed and I called Sora to tell him that we were ready. I figured by the time my parents were done taking pictures we could start towards school on schedule at 6:45. Pretty soon the doorbell rang and all three of us went to answer it.

"Wow." Is what I got form Sora when he walked in with Roxas and Riku following. Apparently Tidus and Wakka didn't want to walk to the dance with us. Maybe they have secret dates? My thought was interrupted by my mom, who was taking pictures. My dad had to work late.

"Kairi, move closer to Sora, I can't see you." It was kind of awkward to be asked that by my mom, but I did what she said and Sora put his hand around my waist. I felt like I was going to melt, again. After my mom was done we were off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? Tell me on reviews, please! If I don't get one then I won't update and you'll never know what happens at the dance... Ok... I'm not that mean, but still review.


	6. The Dance and Other Stuff

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? Ok, I will. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, Square Enix does.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way there we walked in pairs. I was by Sora in the back. In front of me was Naminé and Roxas and in front of them were Riku and Selphie. I felt bad for her because Hayner said nothing and Riku was so boring to talk to. Then Sora started to talk to me.

"Hey, Kai, I was wondering if… I was… er…" He kind of said.

"What?" I asked looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"Uh, never mind."

"Ok." I had to respect him even though I really wanted to know what he had to say. Soon enough we were in the gym.

We all started to dance. I danced with Sora for a couple of songs then I went over to the refreshment table to get a drink. Sora came too and we started to talk about nothing really. Then a slow song came on and Sora asked me to dance.

"Hey, Kai, want to dance?" He asked with such a sweet voice.

"Ok." Then we went out onto the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck, and his around my waist. We were dancing looking into each other's eyes and talking a little.

"Kai, you look beautiful tonight. Really you do." He said.

"You too." Is all I could say.

Which was true. He wore baggy, khaki dress pants and a dark blue, long sleeve button down shirt. He looked so handsome. It didn't even look like he tried to do anything with his spiky chocolate hair. I liked it. Then I rested my head under his chin on his chest. He held me tighter and I could feel his hand running through my auburn hair. Then unfortunately the song ended and we broke apart.

The night went on really fun. I met up with Olette, Hayner, Tidus, and Wakka. Hayner asked Selphie to dance and I could swear that she was going to faint. Olette went with Tidus. I was really surprised because I didn't even know they knew each other, Tidus hadn't said anything. Wakka went alone, I think. I saw Yuna and Rikku and I was right. They had on really short matching dresses. Yuna practically pushed me away during a slow song and forced Sora to dance with her. I didn't care though because I knew she couldn't steal Sora from me. I got a chance to observe the other students dancing. Tidus and Olette, Naminé and Roxas, Selphie and Hayner, Aerith (the most popular and sweet girl in school) and Cloud, Leon and Yuffie, and Wakka and someone I didn't know. I saw Rikku standing in the corner. I was pretty sure she was mad because it was Naminé in Roxas' arms, not her. Then this person came up and asked me to dance. I said yes because I knew Sora wouldn't mind and, who knows, I could make a new friend. He led me out to the dance floor and when we started dancing it didn't feel right. Of course not like Sora, but still. He was very strong and he had a scar on his face, plus he didn't seem too dressed up.

"So, what's your name?" I decided to start a conversation.

"My name? It doesn't matter. Not right now, you'll find out." This kind of scared me, but I shook it off and continued to dance. Soon the song ended and that was the only thing we said. I walked over to Sora.

"Who was that?" He asked pointing to that mystery person walking off.

"I don't know. How was Yuna?" I asked, curious.

"Do you have to ask?" He made a vomiting face. I laughed and soon it was the last slow song and I expected Sora to ask me before we had to go home, but he asked me something different. "Kairi, lets go for a walk?" Ha asked me. I knew we wouldn't be let back in so I made sure I had my cell in my purse to call Naminé about getting to my house.

"Ok, Sora."

He led me out of the school down to the beach. "So, Sora, what is it?" I decided to ask once we go there.

"I just wanted some time to talk, you know, away from everyone else."

"Ok, what is it?" I persisted.

"Well, you look great tonight. And I just wanted to tell you that I really got to know you in the past weeks and I… er… might actually…" He stammered.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Really, Sora? That's serious."

"I think. I've never felt this way towards someone before and I think I do. I hope it's not too fast, but I really think I do." I hugged him.

"Me too, Sora!" He seemed really surprised then he hugged me back. Then we pulled away and we looked into each other's eyes. The next thing that happened was the best thing ever! We kissed. His soft lips touched mine and I just hoped my lips weren't chapped. We broke apart and stared at each other again and I heard a voice off in the distance.

"Kairi! There you are! The dance is over, let's go! Oh, hi, Sora. Didn't see you there, did I interrupt something?" It was Naminé. Roxas was standing beside her. I realized Sora and I were still holing each other so we broke apart and I shouted back.

"Coming!" And ran off, waving to Sora. And for the first time, blew him a kiss.

When Naminé and me got home we went straight up to my room and changed into our pj's. Then we sat on my bed and talked.

"Spill it, Kai. What did Sora want and why were you in his arms?" I blushed a deep red and began.

"He said… he said… he"

"Yes?"

"He told me he loved me." We just sat there and stared at each other.

"Really, Kai? You are SO lucky."

"Really, I am?"

"Yeah, you got the guy. And are you avoiding my other question? Why were you in his arms?" I couldn't believe her! But I knew I had to tell her, I trusted her.

"We kissed."

"And?" She asked.

"And, what?"

"Was it good? Was he a good kisser?"

"NAMINÉ! And, yeah to both." I blushed at least ten more shades of red. Then we laughed and it was my turn to question her. "What were you doing with Roxas? Did he ask you yet?"

"Ask what?"

"You know." I had to get it out of her.

"Yeah, he asked me out." I could barely hear her.

"And?"

"I said yes and we hugged."

"Did you kiss?" I had to know. She is my best friend after all and he is my cousin.

"No, we were in the gym. In front of the teachers."

"But you weren't in the gym on the way to get me."

"We still didn't, Kai. I'm tired. Lets go to bed." Then, like what Naminé said, we went to bed.

I woke up the next morning to Naminé's cell phone ringing. She woke up at the same time I did and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She put it on speaker so I could hear too.

"Hey, Nam. It's Roxas. Sora and me are down at the skate park with the guys, Selph, and Olette, and we were wondering if you could come down. Then we could grab some lunch." I wondered what he was talking about, it wasn't lunch time, it was breakfast time. Naminé must have been thinking the same thing.

"Lunch? Already? It's breakfast time."

"Look at the clock." We looked at the clock and it was 11:30 already. We really slept in.

"Oh my gosh. I didn't know it was that late! Kai and me really slept in!"

"So, you'll be there."

"Yeah."

"Ok, bye Nam, tell Kai I'll see her." Then she hung up and we got dressed. I wore baggy kapris, a pink halter, and my black and pink Adio's. Naminé wore baggy kapris too, a long sleeve shirt and a blue short sleeve on top, and her chocolate scatter Adio's. I skated all summer with Roxas once. I went to visit him when he lived in Twilight Town. Naminé had previously left her skateboard at my house so we just shouted to my mom (where we were going) and were off.

When we got there we saw the group right away. Sora looked so cute when he dressed like a pure blooded skater. Of course he wore something like that everyday. I'm sure Naminé was thinking the same of Roxas. I had to get over the fact that he's my cousin and my best friend thought he was cute and is going out with him. Then I noticed someone clinging to Sora. It was Yuna! She didn't even skate!

"Yuna, get off me! I rather go jump off something really tall than teach you how to skate!" Good for Sora.

Then I saw her "accidentally" fall into Sora. She looked at me and gave me a look that said "If you're not jealous, you should be" and she kissed Sora! Right in front of me! That was it. I ran up her and pulled her off Sora. I was so mad and could've said anything, even if it was bad. And I did.

"You bitch! Stay away from him!" Then I punched her.

After I realized what I did she held her nose, said "My nose! You'll pay for this, slut!", and ran off with Rikku who was apparently spying behind the ramps. It was crazy. Then I heard applause coming from my group. After Sora finished wiping off his mouth he began to talk. "Kairi." I looked right into to his ocean blue eyes and I thought he was mad. Then he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thanks." Wow, he wasn't mad one bit. Even more cheers came from our group when we hugged. We skated a little then walked (Olette didn't have a skate board, so she wouldn't have been able to keep up) to Lockhart's, a local diner. Tifa's parents owned the place. On the way there I got to take in the new couple's of the group. Sora and me were holding hands, obviously, along with Naminé and Roxas, Olette and Tidus, Selphie and Hayner (which I had no idea they were going out- no one told me). Riku and Wakka felt really uncomfortable, being the only guys without girlfriends. I heard that a mystery girl asked Riku out.

When we got there I saw a HELP WANTED sign in the window. We went inside and got a big table. Tifa, obviously, came and asked us what we wanted. I saw Yuffie there too. She and Tifa were Aerith's friends. Aerith is a senior and Yuffie and Tifa are juniors. They were all our friends. Then Olette got this big smile on her face.

"What is it, Olette?" Selphie asked.

"I was just thinking. You know how Yuna and Rikku own Joe's now and they're going to turn it into a teen club?"

"Yeah." We all said in unison, which was pretty loud considering 11 people said it.

"Well, that sign said HELP WANTED and maybe I should apply to work here with Tifa and Yuffie." We all agreed and pretty soon our food came and we joked around. Before we left Olette got an application and gave it to Mrs. Lockhart. She read it over quickly and before interviewing her or anything, hired her. She said they really needed more waitresses and Tifa told her how responsible Olette was. Which is weird because they hardly knew each other.

After lunch we all decided to hang out at the beach. On the way there this girl was running behind us shouting

"Riku, Riku!" It was weird and apparently Riku didn't hear or was ignoring her cause he didn't even move a little. Then she ran up ahead of us and put her hand out. "Stop! Riku, would you listen to me?"

"No."

"Riku! You really hurt her, you know?" She was probably talking about mystery girl.

"How could I hurt her if I never answered?"

"Well, what is your answer? I'll give you time when you decide I'll be at the beach."

"That's where we're going." Tidus said.

"Ok, then I'll go on the other side of the beach. Ok?"

"Fine." We continued to walk in silence. Once we got to the beach we would begin to question Riku. Who was this girl?

"Riku, who was that?" Roxas asked as soon as we were out of earshot of that girl and on the beach.

"Um…"

"Give it up, Riku. Who asked you out?" I could tell Riku didn't want to say who asked him out and I didn't want anyone to pressure him into admitting it.

"You don't have to say if you're not ready, Riku." I decided to stand up for him.

"That's ok, Kai, I'll tell. It was Lenne." I had no idea who that was and apparently no one else did either.

"Who's that?"

"She's Yuna and Rikku's cousin, but she's not a snob. She's nice."

"Then why did you say no?" I wasn't sure why he didn't say yes either. I'm glad Sora asked. But then again, did I want to know?

"Well, you know Shuyin? He's that guy in my gym class and he's real tough. I guess, at least he acts like it. He's good in gym." I didn't know what he was getting at. I knew Shuyin last year. He seemed really nice, but I haven't talked to him forever and maybe he changed.

"He likes Lenne still. You know, they were going out. And I was going to tell Lenne yes after she asked me out. I was walking to her after school and I heard her talking to another girl, the one you just saw, and she said she was still interested in Shuyin and she was going to use me to make him jealous." I was shocked.

"If she did that then why did you just say she was nice?"

"She was. I think Yuna and Rikku got to her, or something." This really confused me. I didn't know everything had to be so wrapped up in everything else. I was just glad Sora stayed close to me. He had his arm around my shoulders. Then I thought, who was that girl? Riku never answered that question.

"Um, Riku? Who was that girl?" I asked. We were all in a circle so it's not like she could hear from the other side of the beach.

"Her name is Calli."

"Calli? Isn't she the girl that's in our art class?" Wakka asked Tidus. They weren't in our quarter classes.

"Yeah, that's the one. Isn't she going out with Clasko?"

"Yeah." I can't believe they knew who she was and didn't even bother to say anything.

"Truthfully, Riku, I don't think you should agree about going out with her unless you know for sure she's good." Said Naminé.

"But, she is with Yuna and Rikku, so you better be careful." Olette said.

"Yeah. Let me go tell Calli. Don't wait up. See ya Monday!" And then Riku ran off towards Calli who was now (out of what I could see) with Clasko on the other side of the beach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter! I gave up on the everyday update, but I will every once in a while. keep reading and reviewing!


	7. The Stalker and the Zoo

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts... Square Enix does. If I did then Final Mix+ would be translated to English.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a crazy day. I punched Yuna, Olette got a job, and Riku turned down Lenne's offer. It was great.

"See ya, Kai." I didn't even realize Sora and me were already at my doorstep. He walked me home. Then, almost magically, kissed me bye and went across the street to his house. I went inside, ran up to my room, and collapsed on my bed. I could get used to that. After I got over the 'me and Sora are kissing' thing I checked my e-mail. There was only one and it was from 'Me'. I wish he'd stop bothering me.

_Kairi_

_Every time you kiss Sora it just makes me more mad. I like girls who play hard-to-get, but this is getting out of hand. Once, twice, the third time something will happen and I'll be there watching you when you fall. I'll catch you. Sora better back off. You're so hot, love ya, babe._

_Me_

That really freaked me out. I wish he'd stop! I don't even know who he is.

I decided I'd tell my mom. I went downstairs. "Mom! Mom?" No answer. I went into the kitchen and there was a note.

_Kairi_

_Darling, I went to your Aunt Aki's house. She had her baby! It's a girl and I might be there for a couple of days since she's alone. There's food in the fridge. I'll see you. Daddy should be home soon. Leave a note for him if you go._

_Love you,_

_Mom _

I can't believe she'd leave me. And I was just about to tell her. I decided to go to Sora's. I know I just spent all day with him, but he made me feel safe. I left a note for my dad and went over without calling.

Sora's sister answered the door. "Hi, Kairi!" She looks so much like Sora. She's seven and really tall. "Hi, Dakota. Is Sora home?"

"Yeah, Kairi, he's up in his room, come in." I went in and up to his room. I walked in and sat by him on his bed. He seemed really startled.

He was watching TV. "Kairi."

"Hmm?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got another e-mail from that creep and my parents aren't home. My aunt had her baby so that's where my mom is and my dad's at work. I got scared so I decided to come over." I held on to him and he rubbed my back slowly to calm me down. I started to cry.

"Kai, it's alright. What did he say? You can use my computer to open it up." I did what he said and showed it to him. He got really mad.

"What he said isn't true. I'd never hurt you. I'll never let go." His words lingered in the air as he held me close. We sat on his bed.

"I know what will make things a little better, let's go for a walk."

"Ok." We left and it was getting a little dark.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How come everything is happening already? There isn't going to be enough drama for the rest of the year." I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"It'll just get worse." I thought that was a safe answer. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I felt like someone was watching us then the feeling went away. It was weird. I started to get goose bumps. It was getting cold. Sora must have noticed because he put his jacket around my shoulders.

"Let me walk you home. I'm sure you're dad will be there and it's getting late." He walked me home for the second time and almost the same thing happened, he kissed me and this time he stayed a little and looked into my eyes.

"Bye, Kai. You can keep the jacket." He left and I went inside. My dad was home. He was watching TV in the living room.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your day?" He asked as I sat down next to him.

"Great. Olette got a job." I decided not to talk about the relationship part or the punching Yuna part either. In about fifteen minutes I got up and went up to my room. He didn't even notice Sora's jacket.

I woke up the next morning and went to my computer. Selphie sent me an e-mail reminding me about her party next Saturday and things I should know about it. Sora sent me. He said he loved me and if he knew who that stalker was he'd kill him. I hope he wasn't serious. I decided to stay home all day. I hadn't spent a day with my dad in a long time and I didn't want to bother my friends every single day. It was only the beginning of the year and so much had happened. Sora was right, there won't be enough drama for the rest of the year.

When I went down to breakfast my dad asked me if I wanted to go to the zoo. I knew it was lame, but I hadn't hung out with him in forever. He said I could bring a friend, but I decided to get some real father/daughter time. After breakfast I got dressed and we were off. My dad and I saw the giraffes, monkeys, lions, and zebras. It so much fun! After that we went to the zoo café and got some lunch, then went to the aquarium half of the zoo. I saw so many different fish and penguins. They were so cute! Before we went home we went to the gift shop and I got a stuffed monkey. It's so soft and fuzzy.

On the way home my dad stopped at a pizza place (owned by Joe's cousin). Joe works there now. I saw that the old pizzeria is covered in a big tarp. Apparently Yuna and Rikku's dad got to work on turning it into a teen club. After pizza we went home and watched a movie.

It was called "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest". It's the second Pirates movie. I love it!

"Daddy, I'm gonna go to bed now, ok?" I said as I walked towards the stairs. I never grew out of saying 'Daddy' even though I just call my mom 'Mom'.

"Yeah, sweetie. I had so much fun today with you. I love you."

"I love you too." I really loved my dad, too bad he always had work. I was lucky enough that he had off today. I went to sleep fast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning in a bad mood. It was Monday! I didn't want to go back to school. I hurried and got breakfast and went out the door to see Sora, Naminé, Roxas, Selphie, and Hayner waiting for me. I guess Wakka and Tidus only hung out with us at school.

"Where's Olette?" I asked Hayner.

"Olette? She's with Tidus. I really don't like the fact that my little sister is dating." He complained.

"Hayner, you're only older by two minutes and look at us, we're dating." Selphie told him.

"But that's different!" We all laughed and continued toward school.

"So, are you guys coming to my party on Saturday?" She asked for that millionth time.

"YES!" We all shouted in unison.

"Kai, who's your new cousin?" Sora asked, remembering what I told him on Saturday. I was really glad he remembered, that shows he cares and listens.

"Oh, I have a new baby _girl_ cousin. Her name is Kiki. My mom told me on the phone that she won't be back till a few days." I explained.

"Aww, I bet she's cute! I have to see her!" Selphie squealed into my ear. Pretty soon we were at school.

At lunch Sora, Roxas, Naminé, Selphie, Hayner, Olette, Tidus, Riku, and Wakka sat by me. Today was nacho day. It was awesome! Selphie started talking about her party, I'm sure she'll be like this all week. Sora held my hand and I hoped that stalker would see and back off. I'm pretty sure he went to our school after what he said about seeing me and Sora so much and if he skipped school, I bet his parents wouldn't let him on the computer to e-mail me.

After lunch Naminé, Selphie, and Olette went to chorus. We learned a new song called "Seasons of Love" from the movie/musical RENT. It's my favorite song out of all the ones we're singing. Before I knew it I was sitting at my desk in my room finishing my homework. I had major studying to do, we have a test tomorrow. I was just opening my notebook when my cell rang. It was Sora.

"Hey, Sora. What's up?" I asked as soon as I answered my phone.0

"Nothing good."

"What happened?" I asked, worried.

"It's not what happened, it's what's happening."

"Oh my gosh! What's wrong?" I was freaking out now.

"I wrecked my skateboard and I fell pretty hard into an ally in between my house and the skate park." He said.

"Stay where you are, I'll be right there. Stay on the phone so you can direct me. By the way, how did you get into an ally?" I ran out if the house and towards the skate park.

"I'll tell you when you get here. I don't want anyone to hear." He said. I was so freaked out by now. He directed me to a dark ally a couple blocks away from the skate park. I hung up. I ran into the ally. I heard some moans of pain and felt something on my leg. I whipped around to see Sora lying there. His nose was all bloody, like someone punched him, and his clothes were pretty ripped up.

"Oh my gosh, Sora!" I sat down and hugged him really tight. He put his one arm around me while that other one ran through my hair.

"What happened?" I managed to say. I touched his cheek and wiped away some blood.

"Well, this guy came up behind me and started talking trash to me."

_Flashback__ (Sora's POV)_

_I was riding my skateboard home when this guy came up behind me. _

_"Sora, wait up!" I had no idea who it was, but I stopped and turned around. Whoever said it had a scar on his face and looked like he worked out. _

_"Who are you?" I asked. _

_"You should know. Kairi's been talking about me, hasn't she? You don't seem to know do you? You never really listened to her, have you?" _

_"What! How do you know me? How do you know Kairi? Who are you and what gives you the right to say those things about me and her?" I was stopped now. Right by this ally. _

_"You don't need to know me. I hear you don't treat Kairi right. You'll hurt her, won't you? I'll be there for her." _

_"Shut up!" I was steaming. He pushed me into this ally and started to beat me up. I was trying to defend myself, but he had me pinned down. He took my skateboard and ran off._

"That's when I called you. I, of course, had to catch my breath first. I was afraid he was going to hurt you, like he did me and I wanted you away from your house, I figured he knew where you lived, and I didn't want you to get hurt on the way here." I loved Sora so much and it really hurt me to see him in this much of pain. I hugged him again, but his time he didn't hug back. I knew something was wrong with his arm. After I let go I took his arm.

"Sora, did he do anything to your arm? It seems hurt." Sora didn't reply except for a little wince of pain. I rolled up his sleeve and it was all swollen and bloody. I didn't know what to do. I just held his arm and started to cry.

"Kai, I'll be ok. It's fine, really. Don't cry." With his other hand he wiped away my tears. I couldn't help it, I knew he was in pain and it was all my fault. If I had done something about those e-mails. I knew whoever it was, was the one who sent the e-mails. We just stayed silent for a while and looked into each other's eyes.

"Kai, you know it's not your fault right?" It was like he was reading my mind.

"Yes it is! If I had only done something about those e-mails. That person who attacked you was the e-mail stalker, don't you think?"

"Yeah, same person. But it's not you're fault. I can't live knowing you think it's you're fault, cause it's not." He was so strong. I wouldn't have been able to make it through this without crying. I just sat there beside him and held him close. I won't let something happen to him ever again.

"Kai, it's getting late. It's a school night, let's go home." I knew he was right, but I didn't want to make him move.

"Sora, you can stay at my house tonight. You said your parents aren't home, remember?"

"Right. I can stay by myself, Kairi, I'm a big boy." He joked. When he went o get up he fell again.

"Sora."

"What?"

"You're staying with me. My mom's away and my dad won't be home till late. You can stay in my room. If he saw you, hurt or not, you'd be dead."

"Ok. I guess you're right, but let's stop at my house so I can grab some clothes." We were off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? Tell me in reviews, please. Hahaha... Sora's always getting hurt.


	8. Sora got Hurt!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts... Square Enix does.

We stopped at Sora's house and he got some clothes and then we went to my house and up to my room.

"Sora, come into my bathroom, here, so I can clean your wounds."

"You have a bathroom in your room?"

"Yes, now come on." I knew he was stalling, I don't blame him. I hate getting alcohol poured on my cuts. I brought in a small chair into the bathroom and had him sit in it.

"Sora, close your eyes. I'm going to wash your face and put on some band-aids." He did what I asked and soon his face looked a lot better then it had. Probably because the blood was gone.

"Thanks." He went to get up.

"Not so fast, Sora. Your arm, remember?"

"My arm? It feels much better now."

"Nice try. Now take off your shirt."

"What?" I hoped he wouldn't take that in a wrong way.

"Your shirt, Sora. Take it off. I can't bandage your arm if you have it on. Actually, I'll clean it then you can shower. If my dad hears two showers in the morning, he'll wonder. After you shower I'll bandage your arm, ok?" He seemed really overwhelmed.

"Sora?"

"Oh, right. Sure, go ahead."

"Sora, Your shirt." He took it off. He looked so hot, but I could tell he was kicked a couple of times since there were bruises. Before I knew it I was crying again.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" He asked. He never called me Kairi. He always called me Kai. The only time I heard that was when we were little and the other day, after I punched Yuna. He hugged me with his good arm. He felt so warm with his body against mine. I, obviously, still had my shirt on though.

"Kairi?"

"Sora, I just feel so bad. I can't bear to see you in so much pain." We pulled apart and I looked away. Then he took my chin and pulled me closer and kissed me. I felt better.

"Here, give me your arm." I took his arm and started to dab it with peroxide.

"Ok, Sora, I'm done. I'll grab your clothes and you can take your shower. After your done keep your shirt off, I have to bandage it."

I did what I said and while he was showering I changed into my pajamas. They were short light purple shorts and a white tank top. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and I heard Sora saying through the door that he was done. I went in and saw him in a pair of pajama pants and a T-shirt lying on the counter. His hair was still a little wet and was drooping his face. I laughed a little and kneeled down across from him.

"Ok, Sora, last thing." He nodded and I did my work and helped him get his shirt on. Then we walked into my room and lay on my bed. I gave him some ice and we watched some TV.

"Sora, lie down on your back and close your eyes."

"Ok." He said that in a kind of weird way. I sat on top of him and started to rub his sides.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm rubbing your sides. Every time I got a bruise my mom would rub it before I went to bed and by the time I woke up it would be just about gone."

"Ok." He closed his eyes again. He looked so sweet, lying there. Then I stopped and leaned on top of him, using one arm to prop me up, and ran my other hand through his spiky chocolate hair. Then I put my face really close to his and was about to kiss him when I heard footsteps in the hallway. I forgot to lock the door and I knew my dad would just walk in. I hurried up and ran to the door. Sora sat up and being in so much pain, couldn't move. I heard my dad stop in front of my door so I opened it a little before he could.

"What is it, daddy?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Just wanted to say good night. Is something wrong? You don't sound too good." He put his hand on my forehead.

"Oh, nothing, daddy. I'm fine. Night."

"Ok, sweetie, good night." He kissed my forehead and went to his room. I stayed at the door and made sure he was in his room before I locked the door and lay back down.

"That was close." I said. Sora lay back down and I resumed my position.

"Now, where were we?" I leaned down and kissed him. It felt different than before. I felt uncomfterable, but good at the same time. Then we did something I never thought would happen. He opened his mouth wider and I did too. It was weird. Our tongues touched. I can't believe we French kissed. After we were done I realized my arm gave out and I was flat on top of him. He was so warm. I didn't wan to hurt him anymore so I rolled off beside him. We looked into each other's eyes. He found my hand and we just laid there.

"Swear we don't tell anyone."

"Swear." Then we pinky promised. I looked at my clock and it was already 10:00.

"Sora, look at the time!" He sat up and I turned off the TV.

"It's late." He stated. He can be so weird sometimes, but he's a great kisser!

"Yeah, it is. Um, you can sleep in my bed. My door's locked so it's not like my dad's going to walk in. Just stay on your side. Or else I'll feel very uncomfterable."

"Sure, Kai. Night." We got under the covers and I turned off the light. I felt really dirty, but I trusted Sora. He wouldn't hurt me or intrude on my personal space. I soon fell asleep and woke up again around 1:00. I was really cold, even though I was covered. I wasn't sure about it, but I did it anyway. I curled up closer to Sora. I was on the right side of him so I didn't have to worry about his arm. Sora must have awoken too because as I got closer to him he raised his arm and let me have a spot right next to him. I felt so warm and safe. Then I felt that feeling of someone watching us again, but it went away. I was glad I was with Sora. He said he'd keep me safe and protect me.

The next morning I awoke to my alarm clock. Sora was a heavy sleeper because he didn't wake up. That was weird because just last night he woke up to me moving closer to him. I decided to let him sleep so I went and got my shower. After my shower I reached for my clothes.

"Darn, I forgot them. Oh, and Sora's out there. I don't even have my robe." I muttered to myself. I couldn't believe I was so careless, especially because Sora was here. I put a towel around me and creaked open the door a little.

"Hey, Sora, um… can you close your eyes. Please."

"Why?" I could tell he got up, but was still lying in my bed.

"I forgot my clothes and I need to get them, that's why." I said, trying not to sound flirty.

"Oh, you can just come right on out."

"SORA! You're getting slapped once I get dressed!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'll close my eyes and go under your covers. Wow, that sounded wrong."

"Sora! Ready?" I asked. He did sound wrong.

"Yeah." I dashed out and grabbed my clothes and went back into my bathroom.

"Ok, Sora. You can open your eyes." I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair. It only took a few minutes. I came out to see Sora in his jeans, but still had that T-shirt he wore to bed on.

"Sora, are you planning to dress?" I asked him, who was sitting on my bed reading a comic. One of MY comics, he didn't even ask. Oh, well.

"My arm, remember? I need help. And I checked, my bruises are almost gone, but still hurt a little." He was such a baby.

"Fine, Sora, I'll help." I went over and helped him take off his shirt. It was really weird. At least Sora wasn't being wrong about it. Once he got it off I went downstairs and my dad was just leaving.

"Bye, sweetie. See you tonight." He said as he walked out the door. I shouted up to Sora to tell him it was ok and he came down. We just had some toast and butter, nothing special. Even though I insisted to make Sora some pancakes. After breakfast we left. I forgot about everyone waiting for me, and Sora did too so when we went out everyone got quiet and stared.

"Sora, Kai, already? You've hardly been going out." It was Roxas that said that. He was so annoying.

"ROXAS! We weren't. He… um… came over this morning… and… um… Sora, tell them what happened." I stuttered.

"Yeah, I came over to Kai's this morning to ask about… um… homework. That's right, homework." I could tell it was hard for Sora to make up something.

"Yeah, you were doing homework, alright." I could have killed Roxas right then and there.

"Roxas! We weren't! If Kai let's me tell, then I will. Kai?" That was a hard question. I know I wanted to tell the girls, but didn't want the guys to know. I figured, because I promised Sora, if he didn't neither would I. I could trust him.

"No." I said clearly.

"Ok." He agreed without question.

"Then it must have been dirty!" Roxas shouted. I lost it. I decided not to fight, since we'd be late so I ran.

"Shut up, Roxas! You really did it this time!" I heard Sora yell before he ran after me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora and Kairi's (Random) Break Down **

Throughout the day, the only one I talked to was Sora. I didn't say anything to Naminé, Selphie, Hayner, Olette, Wakka, Tidus, anyone else, and especially not Roxas. Even when Yuna (who had a nose cast) and Rikku came up to tease me and flirt I didn't say anything. No teachers, they didn't call on me anyways. I was miserable. Sora offered to walk me home, but I went to his house instead. I decided to check my e-mail at his house incase that stalker sent me. We walked up his stairs and into his room. He sat on his bed and I went to his computer. We did our homework at school in study hall. I got another e-mail from that stalker.

_Kairi_

_I told you something would happen. Sora got hurt and it was all your fault. I'm here if Sora left you. In case he thought dating you would be dangerous. But he didn't. It will continue if don't you dump him for me. I'll tell you who I am if you agree. Love you._

_Me_

Sora was reading it at the same time as me. He got even madder than before. I've never seen him like this!

"THAT BASTARD!" I couldn't believe Sora swore. He never swore.

"Sora! Don't say that, even if it's true." I started to giggle, but Sora didn't.

"Still. I can't believe he'd threaten you with my safety. That's not cool. I won't leave you, no matter what happens." He pulled me close and kissed me. I started to tear up. We just stood there and held each other. I don't think Sora even noticed I was about to burst into tears, he was holding me too closely. I cried so much, now. I never thought I'd be like this. But I was always in Sora's arms. He was always there to comfort me. I had to love him for that. I wouldn't ever let him go. Then, without warning, I broke. I started to cry really hard.

"Kai, it's ok. I'll be fine." He looked at me and wiped my cheek.

"N… no… it's… no… not." I said in between gasps for air. We sat on his bed and he held me and massaged my back for comfort.

"Sora."

"Hmm?"

"Do… you… love me?" I just wanted to know, I had to hear it again.

"Of course I do, Kai. I love you. I need you. You keep me strong and happy. I'll keep you safe from that criminal." His words came to me so hard. It really meant something, and then I thought.

"Criminal?"

"Yeah, he hurt me, didn't he? He threatened you. Only to make you go out with him. We don't even know who he is."

"He did do those things. Who knows? Maybe he could've done worse?" I shuttered at my words. I wanted Sora to be safe. I had to break up with him. But maybe if I did, I'd do more bad than good. I couldn't hurt Sora. I let the thought drift away.

"Don't say that, Kai. Come on let's watch some TV to get our minds off of it." I agreed to his suggestion and before I knew it, it was already 5:00. When I went downstairs to leave, Sora's mom stopped me.

"Kairi, dear, would you like to stay for dinner? You can call your dad to tell him." My parents were so protective of me. They always had to know where I was. I was surprised they didn't interrogate Sora when we started going out. Well, they did know his parents and we were friends when we were little, until we drifted apart and "met" again in high school.

"Kairi?" I got interrupted by Sora's mom from my daze.

"Yeah, I'd be happy to stay for dinner." I walked over to the phone and called home. No answer. I left a message saying I was going to eat at Sora's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dinner at Sora's**

I sat down at the table beside Sora and across from his mom, Suki. Dakota sat beside her mother and Cody, Sora's dad, sat at the head of the table. Suki was Japanese and Cody wasn't. I wondered what ethnicity he was. Obviously, Suki named Sora and Cody named Dakota.

"Kairi, Dakota, can you come help me?" Suki called from the kitchen. Dakota and I went to the kitchen like she asked. As soon as I walked into the kitchen I could smell the spaghetti sauce. I saw a pot of boiling pasta on the stove, the sauce, meatballs, garlic bread, and some lemonade sitting out on the counter.

"Kairi, please put drain the pasta and mix in the sauce. Then bring it out. Dakota, help me bring out the rest of the food." We did what she said and soon we were sitting at the table eating. It was so good.

"Suki, this is great!"

"You made it, dear."

"I only mixed it, I couldn't have made it. Not without help." It was true. Soon, dinner was over and Suki had another surprise. She went to the kitchen and came out with a frozen OREO dessert. She called it 'Freak out'. She says it's because everyone freaks out when she makes it. It's true. Sora, Dakota, and Cody went crazy! For a good reason because it was good! After dessert I decided it was time to go, I've spent enough time with Sora in the past couple of days. Sora walked me to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kai." He said and kissed me on the cheek.

"See ya!" I said as I left. When I got home I went upstairs and checked to see if anyone e-mailed me since that criminal did. Nothing. My dad was watching TV and he said mom called to say she'd be back sometime over the weekend. It was only Tuesday. I was so bored. Instead of bothering Sora or any of my friends I decided to go for a walk.

I shouted to my dad, "Daddy, I'm going to go walk!" And was off. I walked down the street towards the beach. It was kind of chilly and I wished I remembered to wear a jacket, oh well.

When I got to the beach I put my sandals down (no one could have taken them, I was the only one there) and walked into the water. I let the cold water splash my ankles. I forgot I was cold and continued to walk out further. Soon the water was at my waist and my kapris were soaked.

Then I realized what I was doing and ran out and put my sandals back on. It was getting cloudy and I figured it was going to rain. I just thought about what happened today.

I couldn't forget what Sora had said, 'There won't be enough drama for the rest of the year'. 'It would only get worse' is what I said. I hoped it wasn't true. I didn't want to go back home to get a jacket so I walked towards the skate park. I didn't have my board, but I could still sit on the ramps that weren't being used. It's not like anyone would be there. When I got closer to the park I walked past that ally that Sora was attacked in. I felt that feeling like someone was watching me and chills went up my spine. It made me feel that it wasn't safe and that now wasn't the time for anything to happen. Not that soon to what happened to Sora. After moping around the skate park I went home and straight to bed. I was really tired, a lot happened today.

The rest of the week droned on and nothing really happened. Selphie kept asking about her party, I didn't get anymore e-mails, nor did Sora get hurt, Yuna stopped flirting with Sora till her nose healed, and I got an A- on a science test. I just thought of it as an A, no -. Soon it was the weekend and my mom came home early Saturday morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Sora...

I love that dessert! My neighbor makes it and to tease me (because I get excited) named it 'Freak Out'.

Please review.


	9. Selphie's Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did then the world would be a better place. (daydreams)...

I spent the day listening my mom's visit with Aunt Aki and Kiki. She said they'd come stay in a couple weeks. I couldn't wait to see my new baby cousin. After lunch me and my mom went out to have a mother-daughter afternoon. It was nice to have one on one time with both of my parents. I just hoped it wouldn't be embarrassing.

"So, honey, where do you want to go? I know you have that party at 6:00 so I won't keep you long." My mom was so considerate of my plans, sometimes.

"Let's go shopping at the plaza. Nothing special, you don't have to buy me something."

"No, Kairi. That sounds nice, but being a mother I'd feel bad if I didn't get you anything." She was really confusing me now.

"Does that mean we can't go shopping?"

"Oh, we can go shopping. I guess I worded that wrong. Let's go. Into the car, now." We spent all afternoon at the plaza. I got a couple new bracelets and my mom bought me a skirt and top outfit. I got to pick it out. It was a pink spaghetti strap top with sequins in a fireworks design and a jean skirt that was about a centimeter short from finger length. I can't wear it to school because it's not finger length, oh well. It looked awesome. The bracelets I got matched it perfectly in different shades of pink and silver. Then we ate an early supper at Panera Bread and went home. I immediately changed into my outfit and bracelets and a pair of big silver hoop earrings. After I got ready my mom drove me to Selphie's. I got out and made sure I had my cell phone in my bag.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Selphie's Party**

I could hear really loud music coming from Selphie's backyard. On her front door there was a sign that said, "Come in Here!" I guess that meant I could put my stuff inside. I walked up the stairs and into her huge house. It was a big house that had an equally large fenced in yard. I walked in and Selphie was standing there with Sora, waiting for me.

"Here, Selph, I got you something. Where should I put it?" I held it up for her to see.

"Oh, Kai, you didn't have to get me anything… Right over there is fine." She pointed to her kitchen table. We were in her living room. Everything in her house was big and open. I loved being there. It made me feel like I was rich, too. Sora came up and put his arm around me and whispered into my ear.

"So, you're finally here." I followed both him and Selphie out to the backyard. I immediately saw Naminé, Roxas, Tidus, Olette, Hayner, and Wakka in a group. Then I saw Riku over talking to Lenne by the drinks. I saw surprised she was invited, but Selphie had a lot of space and lots of friends. I hoped Riku didn't say yes to her. I couldn't trust her. After hearing about her relatives (Yuna and Rikku) and about the Shuyin plan it made me mad. I decided not to get involved, it wasn't my choice and Riku hadn't talked about it since the beach and I didn't want to be the one to bring it up. Sora and me went over and got some drinks and joined the group.

"Hi, Kai, Sora." Naminé said. She was wearing a plain white spaghetti strap shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey, Nam. Hey, Roxas. How's everyone doing?" I asked the entire group. Riku had come over and joined us.

"Nothing much. I heard that Lenne is going to let Yuna and Rikku in. I suppose they'll attempt to crash it."

"They'll have a pretty hard time to. My dad hired security guards to watch who comes in. They're over at the neighbors looking across the lawn to our house. My parents are at dinner and are going to catch a movie so they have to have some way to watch us."

"Wow, Selph. You're parents go all out. Let me guess, they're hidden cameras?" Tidus asked Selphie. Wakka had wondered off toward another group of people. He's become more and more distant.

"Only two. They're at the door and up there on the house to look down at us." Selphie pointed up near the window of a third story window. We laughed and had a fun time. I wasn't the only one to get something for Selphie and, just like a little kid's party, opened them up like crazy. I had gotten her a pair of earrings and a few bracelets. Naminé got her a pair of glittery flip-flops and Olette got her some new headphones that wrap around your ear. Other people got her some stuff as well. After that she ordered a lot of pizza and we ate. I think she got, like, ten pizzas. It all went. Most everyone left. Only Selphie's closet friends were left. They were me, Sora, Naminé, Roxas, Hayner, Tidus, Olette, Riku, and she invited Wakka to stay, but he didn't. Yuna and Rikku never showed up, I guess it was just a rumor.

"Let's watch a movie! What do you wanna watch?" Selphie asked. She had a wide screen and her living room was full of comfy chairs so it was perfect for movie watching.

"Let's watch something funny like 'Napoleon Dynamite' or 'The Wringer'." Tidus suggested. Nobody disagreed so Hayner set up the movie while Selphie and me made popcorn. I followed her into her rather large kitchen.

"So, Kai, how're you and Sora doing?"

"What?" What could she be talking about? I hope she didn't think we broke up.

"You're still together, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you have a good relationship? He's good to you? You don't want to break up?" She was confusing me now.

"Uh…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Get the two big bowels out of that cupboard for me, will you?" I did as she said and soon we were all sitting in her living room, enjoying the movie. I loved this movie. Sora and me practically memorized it. When Napoleon called Kip at home we said it as the movie said it.

_Kairi: Kip: Hi._

_Sora: Napoleon: Is grandma there?_

_Kairi: Kip: No, she's getting her hair done._

_Sora: Napoleon: (sighs)_

_Kairi: Kip: What do you need?_

_Sora: Napoleon: Can you go get her for me?_

_Kairi: Kip: I'm really busy right now._

_Sora: Napoleon: Well, just tell her to come get me._

_Kairi: Kip: Why?_

_Sora: Napoleon: 'Cause I don't feel good._

_Kairi: Kip: Well, have you talked to the school nurse?_

_Sora: Napoleon: No, she doesn't know anything. Will you just come get me?_

_Kairi: Kip: No._

_Sora: Napoleon: Well, will you do me a favor then?_

_Kairi: Kip: What?_

_Sora: Napoleon: Can you bring me my Chap Stick?_

_Kairi: Kip: No, Napoleon._

_Sora: Napoleon: But my lips hurt real bad._

_Kairi: Kip: Just borrow some from the school nurse's. I know she has, like, five sticks in her drawer._

_Sora: Napoleon: I'm not gonna use hers, you sicko._

_Kairi: Kip: See ya._

_Sora: Napoleon: Idiot!_

Everybody cheered jokingly and we bowed. Then we sat down again and finished the movie. It felt good having Sora's arm around my shoulders. Then I thought about how he was hurt by that freak. Only if I knew his name. I drifted from the movie completely. I thought really hard. Then it hit me, it was so obvious. I knew who it was.

"Kairi?" Sora asked me. I snapped out of it and everyone was staring at me.

"What?"

"You were… never mind." What was I doing that made them all stare? It's not like I was making out with Sora. Not that I didn't want to._ No, Kairi! I thought you were done talking to yourself. _After I was done talking to myself we started up another movie. As I was watching I glanced at the clock. It was 12:00 midnight! I had to call my mom. Maybe I could just stay at Selph's. I could just borrow her clothes, we wear the same size. I got up and went to the kitchen. I used Selphie's phone to call my mom.

"Mom?" I asked into the phone. I saw Sora come in. I couldn't be away from him for more than two minutes without him wondering where I was. How cute!

He mouthed, "Who ya callin'?"

I mouthed back, "My mom". He nodded and walked back into the living room.

"Yes. Kairi, is that you?" I didn't realize my mom replied.

"Yeah. Is it fine that I stay here tonight? We were watching movies and I lost track of time. In fact, we still are."

"Well, Kairi, I appreciate you taking time from your busy night to call your mom who was worrying on the couch waiting for you." I could tell my mom was getting an attitude.

"Well, excuse me. So I can stay?"

"Yes. As long as it's ok with Mrs. Tilmitt." I truthfully don't think my mom knew Selphie's mom's name.

"Ok, mom. Love ya. Bye."

"Love you. Bye." She hung up. I went back in the living room and told Selphie I'm staying over.

"Ok. I'm glad I asked."

"Shut up, Selph!" We laughed and continued the movie. When it was over all the guys got the same expression on their faces.

"Oh crap! My mom's gonna kill me!" Sora yelled. Roxas, Hayner, Sora, and Riku took turns in calling their parents then rushed home. Sora kissed my cheek then ran off. Olette left with Hayner. Obviously, since they're brother and sister. Naminé called home to say she was staying too. She was prepared. She figured we were staying at Selph's so she brought clothes. Oh well, I love Selphie's clothes. They make me fell a little richer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Sleepover **

After the guys and Olette left we went up to Selphie's room. She had a big room with a balcony, bathroom, walk-in closet, and everything. Naminé went and got into her pajamas while Selphie showed me her closet so I could pick something out. The variety! I decided on a pair of short pink shorts and a white tank top. The top was glittery and said, "Princess". Selphie got blue shorts and a light blue T-shirt. It was from cheerleading last year. Selph was a cheerleader and still is. Naminé came out of the bathroom in long white tank top and short white shorts. Her hair was up in a ponytail to match me and Selph. We got comfortable in Selphie's huge bed. We all had space to move. Then we talked about boys and school. And boys. I looked at the clock. It was 3:00 in the morning! We went to sleep almost as soon as I yelled it out.

The next morning I woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Is that pancakes I smell?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Yes! And they're amazing!" Naminé answered with a plate in hand and a mouth full of food. She was sitting next to Selphie at the small, round table in her room. Even now I was still impressed by her room.

"Want some?" Selphie asked motioning to a plate with some pancakes on it and a glass of orange juice beside her.

"Yeah". I went over and joined them. The pancakes were as good as they smelled.

After breakfast we got dressed and went downstairs. We were kind of bored. When we were little we'd play house all day long and never want to leave. Things were different.

"Want to play a video game?" Selphie asked.

"Sure." Naminé and I replied in unison.

Naminé went to a cabinet in her living room and began to say names of video games.

"...Katamari Damacy?"

"No." Naminé and I said in unison.

"Okay, well there aren't anymore games left. Want to go to the beach?" I really didn't want to. I kind of wanted to go home. Then I thought of the perfect excuse. I felt bad for just leaving my friends, but I was bored and I had something to do.

"Hey, guys, I got to go. We have that science test tomorrow and I have to do well on it or I will be in trouble and I can't take Maslar telling me he's disappointed." **(A/N: I got a C on a test... which is terrible for me... and Mr. Maslar told me after class he was disapointed)**

"Okay. I almost forgot. I need to study too. And I know you study better alone." I was happy Selphie accepted this and went to get my bag and left.

"See ya! I'll bring your clothes back tomorrow or Tuesday!" I yelled behind my back as I left.

When I got home I studied a little. I knew the stuff anyway. Then I decided to just take a nap. I didn't get that much sleep last night.

I woke up to my mother yelling from downstairs. "Kairi, time to go to Roxas' house!" "Be right down, mom!" I yelled back and got up. I completely forgot about the cookout. It;s not like Roxas remembered to remind us anyway. I'm sure we'll all be tired from last night. I went to my mirror and saw that my hair was a mess. I combed it and glanced at the clock before I went downstairs. It was 3:00. I guess it was more than a little nap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? I hope so. If you noticed I changed up the last paragraph. I got over my writer's block! Not to give anything away, but once I bring down the drama I have a huge idea. It has a **little** to do with what I have in store for "A Lost Heart". Sorry, I changed the BBQ to the cookout. Just a little change. Back in Roxas' e-mail it should say cookout, not BBQ. I get so confused sometimes.

No worries, updates should be coming with in the week.

Please review!


	10. Roxas' Cookout

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix does.

A/N: I changed Sora's little sister's name back to Dakota. It sounds better and it was the original. I got used to it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kairi, you didn't forget did you? You don't seem excited or anything." My dad asked me.

"Well, you know Roxas. He forgets so he didn't remind us." I explained.

"Gippal! Kairi! We're going to be late." My mom yelled from the porch. Roxas only lived down the street so we were just going to walk.

This was my second visit to Roxas' new house. Well, it's technically my first visit because the first time I was there we were helping them move in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Roxas' House**

"Hey, Uncle Gippal! Aunt Maylie!" Larxene yelled. Larxene was Roxas' older sister. He never talked about her much. She's in college. Apparently she didn't have any classes tomorrow, so she could come. Roxas came out on the porch to greet us too. I could smell the cookout from the backyard.

"Hey! Kai, the rest of the guys are here." He said. I went and followed the rest of my family to the backyard. I saw Naminé, Selphie, Riku, and Sora. I guess Tidus, Hayner, Olette, and Wakka didn't want to come, unless Roxas forgot to even invite them.

"Hi, Kai." Naminé greeted me. They all looked a little tired.

"Hi, guys. You still tired?" I asked them all.

"Yeah." They all replied at once except Riku. It looked like he was already starting to fall asleep.

"Where's… let's see… Olette, Hayner, Tidus, and Wakka?" I asked.

"I asked Olette and Hayner, but they were busy." Selphie answered.

"Tidus was with Olette today last I heard." Riku said.

"I think Wakka has been drifting away lately. Plus I kinda forgot to ask him." Roxas said. We all chatted then Larxene came up.

"It's been awhile since I saw you, Kai." She said to me.

"Yeah. You don't have any classes?" I asked.

"Nope. I have the week off of school. There was this bug going around so we were sent home before it spreads. Real bad. So, tell me, who are these people? Roxie is too gay to introduce me." She said. We all laughed.

"I am not gay! And don't call me 'Roxxie'." Roxas heard and shouted at his sister.

"Roxas, stop yelling at your sister! Be nice, you have friends here!" Aunt Ashe, Roxas' mom, yelled at him. Apparently he was loud enough for her to hear. We all laughed some more.

"You all shut up. Here loving sister I will introduce you to my friends", he said sarcastically, "this is my girlfriend Naminé. Nam, this is my sister Larxene." He said. Naminé giggled a little and they said hi to each other. "This is my best friend Sora and this is Riku."

"Hey." Sora said casually and Riku just nodded.

"This is--" Selphie cut him off. "I'm Selphie!" She shook Larxene's hand.

"Yeah." Roxas said. After we were all introduced we chatted some more then we were called to eat. It was so good. I love cookout food! We had some burgers, hot dogs, chips, and made smores for dessert. Like I said, it was good. Soon it was already dark and we all were lying on a blanket on the hill behind Roxas' house to look at the stars.

They were so beautiful. "Kai, these stars are _almost _as beautiful as you." Sora whispered into my ear. I giggled. I guess he was thinking the same thing I was. We continued to just look up. Then I saw something for the first time ever. It was a shooting star. "Look! Everybody, make a wish." I heard Naminé say. I listened. Not sure if it'd come true. I closed my eyes…

_Please let me and Sora be together forever. _

_Let us at least be best friends._

I opened my eyes. "I hope it comes true." I whispered to myself.

"Huh?" Sora must have heard me talking to myself. Again.

"Nothing."

We all lay there for a little longer. "Kids! Time for you guys to go home. It's a school night. Roxas, Larxene, get the blanket!" My Aunt Ashe yelled up the hill to us. I grabbed Sora's wrist and looked at his watch. It was 10:00! That meant I was going to get to bed late. We still had to walk home and I had to get in bed and fall asleep. Why did I always stay up late? I knew we'd all be grumpy tomorrow, well maybe except for Selphie.

My parents, Sora, Naminé, Selphie, and Sora walked home with me. Since Nam, Selph, and Sora lived on our street we all just walked in a big group. Sora held my hand, behind my parents. Not like they'd care though.

I was home safe and sound. I quickly put on my pajamas. My long light pink shirt and my white shorts. Then I went to bed, thinking of all that had happened and what might be in store.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back At School-There's a Party Coming**

The next few weeks of school went by fast. Soon it was nearing the end of October. I can't believe things went by so fast! That criminal didn't send me anything and Yuna and Rikku were only mildly annoying. They opened up their club. I, of course, hadn't gone yet. I really didn't want to. Wakka kind of broke from the group. He has other friends now. But he's still my friend, just not as close.

Riku, Sora, Naminé, Roxas, Tidus, Hayner, Olette, Selphie, and me were sitting and talking, enjoying lunch until… "Hey, everybody!" Yuna happily shouted at our table.

"Guess what." Rikku continued.

"What? You're going to move?" Tidus asked in a fake happy voice.

"No silly!" Yuna said. I hated it when she acted like this. So bubbly and fake.

"We're having a party!" Rikku shouted.

"Because this lame school doesn't have a Halloween Dance, we're going to have our own Halloween party at **'ZeRo DeGrEeS'**." Yuna said. That was the name of their club. It was so lame.

"You guys gonna come?" Rikku asked.

"Don't count on it." We all said.

"Okay. Well think about it. See ya!" Yuna said. They both pranced off to their table.

"Any of us actually going to go?" Hayner asked.

"Not sure. Maybe we should." Olette said. We all stared at her. "Well, we aren't going to be busy and we would only have to see them when we first go in, right? They'd be too busy talking with their popular friends. Too many people."

"Sounds like you want to go, Lette." Tidus said.** (A/N: Remember, Tidus and Olette are together, so he calls her "Lette".)**

"Yeah." Riku agreed.

"Hey, now don't go acusing me for being a Yuna-Rikku follower. I hate them too. But maybe we could enjoy ourselves somehow." Olette continued.

"Okay. I'll go." Sora said. Did he just say he was going?

"Aren't you worried about Yuna falling all over you again?" I asked.

"Nope. If you come then she won't try. Hopefully not. She learned her lesson." Everyone laughed. It was kind of funny to see her reaction after I punched her. But she did say she'd get me back.

"But she said she'd get me back and so far nothing. Maybe it's a plan." I didn't really want to go anyway.

"Come on, Kai. It might be fun. We can be mean to them." Naminé said.

"Yeah!" Roxas and Selphie shouted.

"Fine, fine. And if I'm going with Sora you all are going." I said.

"Okay." They all said.

"Oh, and let's not tell them we're coming. Then they'll get all excited and stuff." I said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week was over and Olette, Naminé, Selphie, and me were planning to go shopping for costumes. We figured the guys would end up with us. They never had anything to do other than skate and eat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go. Another chapter. The next one will probably be about them shopping then the party. Please Review!


	11. More Shopping!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does. And my sadness has deprived me of my smart comments of mot owning said game.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up on Saturday morning and quickly showered and dressed. I wore a pink spaghetti strap shirt, blue jeans, and my pink flip-flops. I got some cereal then left. I told my mom I was going to Naminé's then shopping. I grabbed my pink purse on the way out.

I walked over to Naminé's house. I knocked on the door and Selphie answered. I guess she had the same idea as me.

"Hey, Selph. Naminé here?" I asked, stupidly, it was her house.

"Yeah. Just stay here. I'll get Naminé, then we can go." Selphie said. She went back inside and was back out with Naminé within the minute. Naminé had on a white halter blouse and blue jeans too with white flip-flops. Selphie wore a yellow sleeveless dress with a collar and yellow flip-flops to match.

"Let's go. Oh, Olette called and said she'd meet us there." Naminé said. Both Selphie and Naminé had white purses. They had sequins on them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon we were at the mall.

"Well, let's take the long walk to the costume store. So we can pass both the arcade and the food court. We might see the guys and Olette. Roxas did tell me they were coming here today. I didn't tell him we were though." Naminé suggested.

"Yeah, okay." Selphie and I agreed in unison.

"Then we can all go look for costumes together. We can try to coordinate with our dates." I said.

"Maybe they won't be into shopping with us. What then?" Naminé always had to bring down the 'fun'.

"Then we can just shop, just us girls." Selphie said happily.

We walked slowly to around the mall, towards the arcade, which came before the food court. "Hey, I think I see the guys!" Selphie (unnecessarily) shouted, disturbing passing shoppers.

"Yeah. I see them too. Come on, Kairi!" Naminé and Selphie both took one of my wrists and dragged me to the arcade. We went in and I saw the funniest sight ever! Sora and Roxas were playing DDR on heavy! Sora had both of his hands on the bars and a panicked look on his face. Roxas had one hand on the bar and the other trying to hold his pants up. Riku, Hayner, Olette, and Tidus were standing there laughing like crazy.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled. "Oh, hey Kai." He managed to look and see us coming in for a second then was back looking at the screen. Selphie walked over beside Hayner and Naminé and I went beside Riku. Then Roxas fell! Oh, that was so funny! Naminé, laughing, went over to him and Sora continued playing. In a really short time (probably 20 seconds) the song ended. Sora jumped off. "AHH!!! My legs are screaming!" He shouted and collapsed.

"That was so funny. I wish I was here the whole time!" Selphie laughed. We were all laughing. Some of the other gamers were looking at us, annoyed.

"Take that, cuz!" I shouted at Roxas. After we recuperated from our laughing spell we left the arcade and sat down at the food court.

"Okay, you can seriously stop laughing now, Riku." Sora said to Riku, a little annoyed.

"Sorry, dude, but that was the funniest thing I've seen since--" Tidus quickly covered Riku's mouth.

"You don't have to say it." He said. I wondered what had happened.

"So, what'cha chicks doing here anyway?" Hayner asked.

"We came to look for Halloween costumes. The party _is_ next week." Selphie said.

"Okay. Do we have to go?" Sora asked in a non-excited voice.

"Only if you want to." I said. "And maybe we could find something quick that'd go together." I added to only Sora.

"Fine. But I won't stay there for very long. We can get mine first then I can go and you can look for yours that will 'match'." Sora whined. He added finger quotes to 'match'.

"I agree with Sora." Roxas said. Tidus and Hayner nodded in agreement.

"I ain't going." Riku said.

"Okay. Bye, Riku." Olette said after we discussed about meeting later for lunch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked around one side of the circular designed mall before we saw the store. It was called '_Ghoul_', plain and simple I thought. I guess it was a Halloween costume store all year around unless they changed the name during other times.

"Let's go in." Sora said. Naminé, Selphie, and Olette went right in. I followed with the guys (non-excited) behind me. Once the guys saw the fake blood and scary costumes they got more excited than, just not as happy as us girls though. "Okay, I made a deal to look for my costume first." Sora said. The guys nodded in agreement and then were dragged separate ways by their girlfriends.

I followed Sora around. I decided once he'd find something he liked is when I'd say if I liked it, rather than picking it out for him. He led me to some dark clothes of various kinds. They weren't really certain things, just a bunch of random stuff.

He took one of the black jackets and turned to me.

"What'cha think?" It was jet black (of course), but had a grayish hue to it and a silver zipper. There was a broach like thing that connected the two sides (that wasn't part of the zipper) that was a crown that had little wings coming from it. It had silver shoulder pads on it that looked as if it were armor. The collar had silverfish-white wing-like-designs on it.

"Cool." I said.

"Woah." He said.

"What?"

"Check out these wings. I didn't even notice them."

"Me either." I just noticed that it had two, black, bat-like wings sprouting from the back accompanied by a tiny, jagged cape of the same shade of black.

"I'm gonna get it. You think I should get some pants here?" Sora asked me.

"Do you have black pants that aren't dressy and would go with this?" I asked him.

"No." He handed me the jacket (after he asked me, that is) and continued looking. After a few minutes he found black baggy shorts and these weird things for his legs. They were black and spiky and had red bandages all over them. Then he decided to get some white gloves that looked like claws and this pumpkin mask that almost covered his right eye.

"I'm gonna get a shirt."

"Okay." He found a gray shirt that had white 'x's down the middle to tie, under it was a built in black part.

"I think you found enough stuff. I didn't think you were this good of a shopper, Sora." I teased.

"Shut up, Kai. I mean, you know." He thought he insulted me. "I know. Just wear black shoes and you'll look great. You should go check out." I handed him the jacket and shorts I was holding at the counter. He paid for it all and it was around $20**. (A/N: For those who don't remember Sora's Halloween Town costume, I described it the best I could.) **

After Sora was done shopping we went outside the store to see if the rest of the group was sitting on the nearby benches since we couldn't find them in the store.

"There you are!" I heard Hayner shouting and I turned to see him and the rest sitting, waiting for us. Roxas eyed the big bag in Sora's hand.

"Sora found something he liked, I see?"

"Yeah. Hey, it wasn't one costume sold together like whatever you got. If that's what you got." Sora said back.

"We were waiting here for, like, 5 minutes." Tidus continued to poke fun at Sora.

"Shut up, guys. Go find Riku." I said so they would stop.

"Fine. Bye, Kai." Sora said to me then kissed my cheek and went off with Tidus, Hayner, and Roxas. The guys had kissed their girlfriends goodbye too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the guys left me and the girls went back in the store.

"I'm not going to tease Sora about taking longer. He probably _cared_ about looking like a dork at the party. He probably _knew_ how Yuna and Rikku's friends would act towards him, unlike our boyfriends." Selphie said.

"Yeah. Well let's find something. Tell me, what _did_ your boyfriends get?" I asked.

"Well, Roxas got a devil costume thing. It's pretty much just red baggy pants, red hoodie, and devil horns. Oh, and red gloves." Naminé explained. "So I was thinking about being an angel. They are the opposite, so they match, right?"

"I guess, Nam. That sounds cute." I said.

"Hayner got this crazy idea to be a mummy. He told me he wanted to just be wrapped in toilet paper, but I had him just get this stuff to wrap him in from the store. He's just going to wear a muscle shirt and some khaki pants. Then wrap his upper body and a little on his head." Selphie explained just as Naminé did.

Then it was Olette's turn. "Tidus is going to be a vampire. He got a cape and a black vest and pants and fangs. Then a black long sleeve shirt for under the vest and that thing that goes behind your head, whatever it's called."

"So, I guess your stuff is planned. Nam's going to be an angel, Selph's going to be a mummy, Olette's going to be a vampire, but what am I supposed to be? Sora just got a bunch of random black stuff." I complained.

"Okay. That means _you_ get a bunch of 'random black stuff''." Selphie said.

"I guess."

"I'll help you. Olette and Selphie can go find something while we get our stuff then meet on those benches we were on before." Naminé said.

We parted and Naminé got her angel costume first, since she knew what she was getting. She found a white, spaghetti strap dress that was really sparkly on the bottom, small white wings, and a golden halo. It just, obviously, didn't float; it just sat atop her head.

"I think that's good. Then I'll wear my white heels. C'mon Kairi, let's go find yours." Naminé dragged me over to a wall that had a bunch of random costume parts were. "I think you should wear a mix of everything like Sora. You told me he had wings, and gloves, and stuff, so you should have random things like that." Naminé said. I guess she was going to find me my costume, that was a relief to me. I don't have to bother with finding something. "Look at this." I didn't notice Naminé facing the opposite wall looking at more things. I went over to see what she was eyeing.

"It's mummy wrapping. Isn't Selph the mummy, not me?" I asked.

"I know. You should wear one of your white tank tops and then wrap yourself in this stuff. Put a little of it on your arms and wrists too, to dangle off."

"Sounds cool. Then what else?" I was going to look like some kind if weird thing.

"Wear a black skirt. Here," she handed me the wrapping, "like this." She walked over to some more black clothing. She pulled out a skirt and showed it to me. It was tight around the hips then flowed out and was jagged at the end. It ended a couple inches above my knees.

"Now you'll need some tights."

"What?!" I hated tights. Who does she think she is? Making me were tights like that.

"Oh, come on, Kai. It'll look cute." She pulled me over to a section of the store that had tights of various colors and designs.

"Here. Light purple and dark purple or light pink and dark pink?" She held up two pairs.

"Pink." I said and she handed me the pink pair.

"You should wear boots with this. Let's get you some fangs." Once again she pulled me to another part of the store and got me some fangs. I hardly got my say in this. Oh well, what she picked out will look scary together for Halloween. "Wear your hair in a high ponytail and put on some dark make-up around your eyes to make it look sinister and it'll be a perfect mix and will match Sora." I thought we were done, but we weren't. Naminé got me one angel wing to wear on my left side. Then, Naminé was finally satisfied and we checked out. It wasn't as much as I thought it'd be, like Sora's, it was around $20.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We left the store to see Selphie and Olette waiting for us. "How long have you been waiting?" Naminé asked.

"Only a couple minutes." Selphie replied.

"Naminé found me--" Olette cut me off.

"I want to wait and find out at the party. Let's not say what we got until then, even if we know what kind of thing it is." We nodded our heads and started walking towards the food court. We all had agreed earlier that we'd meet up there after the guys went to whatever store they pleased and us girls found costumes. I figured if we couldn't find them at the food court there was a good chance that they'd be at the video game store.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There they are!" Olette shouted and pointed at the guys sitting at a big table, waiting for us. We went over and talked about nothing really. They didn't ask about our costumes, I guess it didn't really matter. We got some Japanese food for lunch and then separated. Sora walked me home. Hayner and Olette's mom called and they had to go home, Tidus and Riku went to the beach, Selphie and Naminé went back to Naminé's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye, Kai. I had a great day with you and the group." Sora said once we reached my house.

"Me too. Bye Sora, love you."

"Love you too." We hugged and he kissed my check and left. I went inside and set down my bag from '_Ghoul_'. I went to leave take off my shoes and there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Sora.

"You forge--" Sora interrupted me with a kiss on the lips. I loved every second of it. It soon ended.

"Yeah." He answered. "Bye."

"Bye." I said back and he left, again. The rest of the weekend went by fast and so did school. Soon it was Saturday, Yuna and Rikku's party.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! I finally wrote more and updated! The next chapter should be the party unless I take a long time to describe Kairi waking up and the afternoon. Just kidding, the next chapter WILL be the party. I might be too busy to update though. I have the rest of the new Harry Potter book to read! I can't believe it's the last book, that off subject, oh well. Did you know that Kairi Halloween costume was mine? It was! Except I had the purple tights.

And to those "A Lost Heart" fans. The same goes for you. I might be busy so updates will be slow, sadly. I'll try to get a chance to update that too.

Review please! And thanks allaroundbetterthanyou for reviewing like crazy. It got me going.


	12. The Halloween Party: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts... Square Enix does. Or any other Square Enix owned character the MIGHT appear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My cell phone rang loudly through my lonely bedroom. I was lying on my bed wondering what would happen at the party. "Simple and Clean" continued to play. I almost forgot it was my cell, and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked. I didn't check the caller ID so I had no idea who it was on the other end.

"Hey. It's Sora." Sora's familiar voice said back.

"What's up?"

"I'm bored." He said, plainly.

"Okay. Well, what am I supposed to do?" The party wasn't till a couple of hours, but I didn't feel like hanging out with anyone, even Sora.

"I don't know. I was debating on going to the skate park, but then I would probably forget about the party." He said.

"Okay."

"So?" Sora asked.

"'So' what?"

"I don't know." He said. He is so weird.

"Sure." I replied.

"Huh?"

"Yes." I just wanted to confuse him.

"Whatever, Kai, you're weird."

"Hey!" I half-yelled. **(A/N: Me and my boyfriend have that conversation ALL the time!)**

I could hear someone yelling in the background.

"Got to go, my mom's yelling for me. Love you."

"Love you too, bye."

I then hung up. Five minutes passed. I was bored and decided a little nap before the party would be needed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kairi! KAIRI! Oh my god, she's dead!" I could hear Selphie yelling next to my bed. I guess she came over while I was sleeping.

"She is! Oh no!" I heard Naminé and Olette giggle. I guess they all came. They were trying to get me up, I couldn't take the yelling anymore so I got up.

"Am not." I said childishly.

"She speaks." Olette said.

They were all wearing their costumes. Like said, Selphie was wearing a mummy costume (upper body wrapped , a beige skirt, and beige boots that tied all the way up and went to right below her knees), Olette like a vampire (a black cloak, black vest, black shirt underneath it, a black skirt, and black boots that went a little above her knees), and Naminé an angel.

"What time is it?" I asked. Had I, yet again, slept longer than I wanted to?

"Relax. You have a half an hour to get ready. So you should start. We aren't going to show up right as soon as it starts anyway." Naminé said.

We had found out through the grapevine that guests can start arriving at 7:00 pm. and should leave around 2:00 a.m. I don't know what kind of people would stay that long, well maybe except for people that yearned for popularity.

"Let's get you ready!" Naminé continued after realizing that nobody made a move to do anything. She pulled me up off my bed and dragged me to my closet. Then she started looking through it.

"I put it over there." I said, pointing at the bag at bottom of my bed on the other side of my room, hoping she'd stop.

Selphie got the bag and handed it to me. "Go put this on, we'll be waiting." She ordered, this was going to be like when I was shopping, everyone ordering me and me hardly getting in a word.

I nodded and went to put on my costume. Olette, Selphie, and Naminé sat on my bed, waiting. Before I went in I saw Naminé going over to my dresser looking for something.

"Need anything?" I asked before I went in.

"Huh? Oh, no. Nothing. You go ahead and change." Naminé said, not so convincingly.

I went in my bathroom and put on my costume: fangs, tights, skirt, top, wrapping, wing, etc. I put some wrapping on my arms like Naminé had said a week ago. I had trouble getting my wing on, but I finally got it. I put my hair up, but it didn't look right, so I left it down and tried to make it look straggly. Then I left the bathroom to see my friends looking at me, awed.

"It isn't that good, is it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is, Kai. You look terrible!" Olette said.

"Huh?"

"Get it, terrible? 'Cause it's scary." Nobody laughed. Olette made a pouting noise, so we did.

"Well, I guess she meant, you look hot, Kai." Selphie giggled. Naminé came up to me holding some black mascara, eye liner, etc **(A/N: I don't know make-up! I'm not much of a girly-girl.) **She pushed me back in the bathroom and started outlining my eyes. I guess you could say that. I looked 'sinister', like Naminé said last week.

"Let me fix your wing and you'll be ready." Naminé did as she said and we went back into my bedroom. We were about to leave my room when Selphie stopped us.

"Naminé, I know you're in charge, but--"

"I am not in charge!" Naminé said.

"Whatever, but isn't Kai going to wear shoes?" I just realized Naminé hadn't forcibly shoved shoes on my feet.

"Right. Kai, show me wear you keep your shoes." I led Naminé to my closet and pointed to the floor. There in a neat pile were my other shoes. I didn't like keeping them at the door with my tennis shoes or my one pair of flip-flops. Naminé knelt down and came back up with a pair of black boots.

"These are perfect, and remember to remind me to borrow them sometime." She said. I put them on. I hadn't worn them in months, at least, but they still fit nice and snug.

They went up to right before my knees.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then we all went downstairs to see my mom on the phone, motioning us to be quiet. We did as we were 'motioned' and sat down on the couch. It was 7:02 p.m. My mom hung up and turned to us.

"That was Sora. He said that he was coming with Hayner, Tidus, Roxas, and Riku." We all nodded. "Oh, and there was somebody else that was coming." I immediately thought Wakka. Then there was a knock at the door and my mom went to answer it. "Why, hello, Sora. Hayner, Roxas, Hayner, Riku." My mom greeted as they all walked in. They were all in there costumes, it looked like Sora had some dark stuff around his eyes too. I didn't see Wakka.

Sora saw my looking at him and walked over. "My mom saw my costume and practically attacked me with this black stuff." He whispered in my ear.

"Don't you mean make-up?" I whispered back.

"I hope so." I laughed a little and then saw someone else coming in through the door.

"Hello, there, and who are you?" My mom asked, kindly. It was definatly not Wakka.

There stood a girl, probably our age, with dark blue hair with hot pink streaks in it. Kind of odd, but she was really pretty. She wore a top made of shiny armor that was cut off to show her middle. A light blue, long sleeve shirt was under it and also cut off, but you could see it coming a little out from under the armor. And a beige skirt was underneath a little bit of armor. She wore high boots (above the knee a little- and almost exactly like Selphie's) and a piece of light blue material wrapped around her head. It looked like she was going for the medieval look, the way the sleeved flowed out.

"My name is Shelby. I'm Tidus' cousin. I moved here on Wednesday." I wonder why Tidus never mentioned her moving here, or even her herself.

"Tidus, why didn't you tell us?" I heard Olette ask.

"Surprise. I thought now would be a good time to meet most everyone from school before she started at the party." Tidus explained. She just stood there, smiling sweetly. She seemed really nice. Riku kind of looked awkward, Sora and I were standing together like Olette and Tidus, Hayner and Selphie, and Roxas and Naminé. He was standing near Shelby, but not too close. She glanced at him and I could swear I saw a blush, but only for a second, let's just say he wasn't as obvious as Sora with his feelings.

Hayner looked at the clock. "We should get going. It's 7:14 and we're going to walk." He said. We all nodded.

I hugged my mom and we all left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking by Sora (holding his hand) like the other couples: Naminé and Roxas, Olette and Tidus, and Hayner and Selphie. Riku and Shelby were side by side, but not as close and not holding hands. Even if Riku just met her, I knew he had at least a spark of interest in her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon we made it to **'ZeRo DeGrEeS'**. We walked up to the door and there stood a large, bald man, as in muscular, wearing a black suit and black sunglasses. There was a nametag on his suit that said "**'ZeRo DeGrEeS' **Crew" and beneath it, in a larger font size "Rude". That was an odd name.** (A/N: He's a Turk from Final Fantasy VII, for those who can't remember him or don't know him.) **He looked at us with a look that said 'Who the hell are you? You supposed to be here?' and then stood aside and let us in. I guess Yuna and Rikku gave him a list of who was invited and pictures of them so he knew who to let in by memory, in short they probably just gave him an old year book.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once we enter we could really hear the music. It was blasting and there were people everywhere dancing! I didn't get a good look of what it now looked like now because of the people. Then Yuna and Rikku came up. They both wore cat ears, short skirts, and spaghetti strap blouses that were cut to show their middles. I hate that about them, always dressing like—

"Hey, guys!" Yuna shouted, happily.

"Glad you could make it!" Rikku said, equally as happy.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Well, refreshments are over at the bar", **(A/N: Not an alcoholic bar! No matter how evil Yuna and Rikku are, they don't drink underage.) **Yuna pointed.

"And the bathrooms are where they used to be when this place was a pizza place." Rikku finished.

I heard someone from the crowd yell "Yuna! Rikku!" and the said goodbye and left.

"At least they were trying to be a little nice." Olette said, trying to get us out of the 'I hate those girls' mood they put us in. I looked up and saw a security camera and then I saw stairs leading to a loft to my left. I guess they added another floor. Everything was decorated for Halloween :fake spider webs, streamers, a random disco ball, and all the lights were shining orange and red. It looked pretty cool, actually. We all turned to each other after we drifted from the door a little.

"That brunette was Yuna and the blonde was Rikku. They're terrible. Their pops bought this place and turned it into a teen club." Tidus had to yell to Shelby for her to hear.

"Let's try to enjoy ourselves!" Roxas shouted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually we all got separated. Not really separated, since we drifted apart with our date and Riku ended up with Shelby to make sure nobody bothered her. That's so cute! Sora led me over to get some drinks. There was blood-red punch and some pop. We got some punch and decided to drink it there instead of risking spilling it on the main dance floor.

We drank and then Sora turned to me, "Let's go up to the loft. Get away from all this, you know?" I nodded and we went.

I was behind Sora, holding his hand. Sora was holding tighter than he normally did, probably worried about losing me in the crowd and to keep random guys from flirting with me. It was working till we were just about up the stairs. There was this guy dressed as a pirate coming down as we went up. As we passed he gave me a look that said 'God, you're hot' and slapped my butt.

"Uh!" I said and stopped. Sora noticed what the guy did and came down a couple steps.

"Don't touch her." He said, seriously.

"Or what? You gonna hurt me? I'd be surprised if she doesn't just leave you and follow me." He came closer to me. I backed away and Sora came down another step so I was behind him.

"Maybe. I'm not looking for trouble, but if you are then I'm glad to bring it." Sora said.

"Sora, don't." I whispered.

"Yeah, Sora, don't." The pirate mocked me. Then he walked away. I was surprised he didn't ask Sora to "step outside" or something.

Sora looked at me and with his eyes told me to continue up and find a seat. It was weird, but I knew what he was trying to say without him having to say anything aloud. I went up and immediately saw a couch in the empty corner. I walked over and sat down. Sora sat down right beside me. He didn't look at me, but I knew what he was thinking.

"Sora." I said.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, are you? Will you be okay?" I asked him, I knew when someone gets him mad it's hard for him to let it go.

"I'm fine." He looked into my eyes as I looked into his. That blue struck my heart, but I couldn't look away. He pulled me into a hug, careful of each other's wings of course.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The loft didn't have as many people on it. Only about 8 others than myself and Sora. It wasn't very big, so that's why. The music wasn't as bad. The DJ was on the other side of the building on the lower floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We pulled apart and rose from the couch. We walked over to the balcony, silently, and looked at all the moving bodies below us.

"I wonder where the others are." I said.

"There's Olette and Tidus over there at the bar." He pointed.

"I see. Isn't that Hayner and Selphie talking to Pence near the DJ." I pointed.

"Yeah. And there's Riku and Shelby dancing." He said. I couldn't tell where he was pointing, but soon I saw them. Then I saw Yuna and Rikku dancing with a group of guys near Riku and Shelby. I didn't point them out though, they weren't as important.

"Where Roxas and Naminé?" I asked Sora, looking at him.

"Right here, Kai." I heard Roxas say from behind me. I turned to see both him and Naminé standing there, smiling. We began to talk about the party and I filled them in about the pirate. Sora and I were leaning on the railing and Naminé was standing across from me with Roxas beside her and across from Sora.

"You think that was the stalker guy?" Naminé asked.

"I don't think so. He wouldn't have been that straightforward to us." Sora had a good point.

Then I remembered what I was thinking a long time ago. About who the stalker was. I was about to say who I thought it was when Riku walked up to us, without Shelby.

He had a panicked look on his face. "Have you seen Shelby?" He asked, worried. We shook our heads and he began to explain how he was with her then she disappeared.

"I hope Mr. Pirate didn't find her." Roxas said, shaking his head.

"Who?" Riku asked, confused.

"We'll tell you later, but first lets find Shelby and the others. Maybe she's with them." Naminé suggested. Riku nodded and we went downstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooh, cliffie! I can't believe I'm updating already! I'm so happy I had inspiration! Sadly, I haven't had inspiration for "A Lost Heart" so fans of that story will have to wait.

To those who pay attention to the personal things I put in my ending things, I finished "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" today! Yeah! And I extremely recommend that series. J.K. Rowling is sooo talented.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! And tell others of my story! Please, that is all I ask of my readers.


	13. The Halloween Party: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts... Square Enix does. I only own Shelby and... the other guy...

Warning: I little OOC from Naminé. She's acting like Selphie a little.

I know it's cheesy and the people that know me that are reading this will laugh at me for it, but I am offically dedicating this chapter to my boyfriend. I know he won't read my stories, but it's for you (this chapter that is)!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once we got downstairs we split up, it's not like we would lose each other like Shelby, right? Roxas and Naminé went into the crowd. Sora and I went together. And Riku persisted in looking alone. Sora spotted Selphie and Hayner and we went over and explained 'Mr. Pirate' and Shelby's disappearance.

"Oh my god." Selphie said to herself, but loud enough for me to hear. When I was looking around I saw Naminé and Roxas talking to Olette and Tidus. Tidus look both worried and confused at the same time. I understand: it was his cousin going missing and some pervert loose. Sora, Selphie, Hayner, and I walked over to them, while looking for Shelby at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Selphie asked Tidus. He nodded, but not very convincingly. Riku wandered over to us. Our worried faces must have drawn attention because Yuna and Rikku pranced up to us. Sora put his arm around me.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Yuna said and clung to Sora's other arm.

"Get off, Yuna. I'm not in the mood." He said.

"Sora?" Yuna go these big eyes and Rikku noticed so she did the same to Roxas, whom she was attached to.

"Have you seen that girl we were with earlier when we came in? Her name's Shelby." Tidus asked, he may have not liked them, but he wanted to know where his cousin was.

"Oh… that girl with blue hair?" Yuna asked. She didn't seem very happy to be talking to Tidus, one: because he was her ex-boyfriend and two: she really didn't care.

"That's her. Have you seen her?" Tidus asked, hopefully.

"Sorry, no." She said. Yuna started to walk away and Rikku backed away a little bit.

"I… I…" It was probably different to speak out of her sister's shadow.

"Shut up, Rikku. Let's go." Yuna ordered.

"But. I think I saw her."

"Let's go!" She pulled at her sister's arm.

"Okay, but first let me say this. I may hate you people except precious Roxie, but I think I saw her over in the far corner by the back exit with this guy. It was under the loft so I couldn't tell who he was, but I think that was her." We were all shocked, especially Yuna.

"Whatever, Rikku." And she walked away without Rikku. Rikku stared where her sister left her. It must have been the first time because I swear I saw a single tear form in her eye.

"Thanks." Tidus whispered. She nodded, not facing us, and then left to (probably) apologize to Yuna for being nice. It was weird to actually have one of the 'populars' being nice to us. Tidus and Riku led the way to the back exit, in hopes to see Shelby.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, we found her. She looked the same as before, nothing wrong at all. She had a big smile on her face and was giggling. The person beside her scared me. Tidus ran up and grabbed his cousin and hugged her. Riku went and grabbed the other guy's shirt. His pirate shirt. Yes, it was the pirate. Riku had his fist up ready to punch him.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Tidus said to Shelby. She shoved him away.

"Of course I am! Riku, let go of him!"

"No! This was the guy who was… was… well… to Kairi, right?" Riku asked the rest of us. We nodded. Sora had his arm around my waist and his other hand balled up in a fist at his side.

"Stop, you guys! Stop! I know this guy." She looked at Riku. "Riku. Stop, please." He let go, but still standing between him and Shelby. She walked over to the pirate dressed guy. She took his arm, gave him an apologetic look, and turned to the rest of us.

"This is Nick. He lived in Twilight Town, where I used to live. Then he moved when we were in elementary school and I haven't seen him since," Shelby explained, "Am I allowed to catch up with an old friend?" She snapped at Tidus.

"But… But he was the one that--" Tidus said.

"Shut up, Tidus. I don't care what he might've done that offended you guys so badly. I'm sure it was an accident." Shelby interrupted.

"Then that was a big accident." Sora snapped.

"Sora." I whispered and shook my head. I looked at Nick, he had a gleam in his eyes that I did not like. An 'I fooled you' kind of look.

"Whatever. Lets go, Nick." Shelby said.

"No!" Tidus yelled at her. She ignored him and pushed past us, making sure she really pushed Riku.

I didn't know if Nick did that thing to me because he was just feeling jerkish and decided a girl he didn't know would be a good target, or not. I mean that's terrible anyway, but if that was his true personality, I don't know about Shelby. She could be in some kind of danger. I don't know, maybe we're all just overreacting.

"That jerk!" Hayner broke the silence.

"Yeah." Riku sighed, looking where Shelby had left.

"You know, guys, that's normal Shelby for ya. She doesn't listen and can be so… so… ughh." Tidus complained.

"Stubborn?" Roxas asked to fill in Tidus' blank moment.

"Yeah. Hey, if she wants to hang with a perv, let her. Let's try to enjoy ourselves," Being Shelby's cousin I could see where he could leave her (knowing that we'd find her again-since he's spent his life with her), "C'mon, Olette." He grabbed Olette's wrist and pulled her into the crowd, with a stubborn face of his own. I could tell they were related. We all just stood there looking at each other, with blank expressions on our faces.

"I'm going to do what Tidus said: Enjoy myself. Let's go, Selph." Hayner spoke up.

"Okay." Selphie agreed and they too disappeared into the crowd.

"Wanna go up to the loft?" Roxas asked the remaining people still standing there: Naminé, Riku, Sora, and I.

"Sure." I said. Sora nodded and Naminé grabbed Roxas' wrist and smiled at him in agreement.

"What about you, Riku?" Sora asked.

"No thanks."

"But Riku! You have to! Please!" Naminé persisted, in an annoying happy way.

"No."

"But. Please!" Naminé would never give up.

"No, Naminé."

"But--" Roxas put his other hand that wasn't holding hers over her mouth.

"You better come, dude. Naminé might jump off in depression that you're not there." Naminé got an angry look and Sora and I laughed.

"I guess I will. We won't want poor Naminé to get hurt." Riku mocked and patted her head. We all laughed, while Naminé stood there.

"Let's just go." She said, mad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all went over to and up the stairs to the loft. The only people up there were Lenne and Shuyin. They were holding hands. I guess Lenne got her guy and would no longer be bothering Riku. We just ignored them and went over and leaned on the railing. As soon as we walked over there Calli and Clasko came up, whispered something to Lenne, and they all left. We had the loft all to ourselves now.

We were all discussing Shelby and what it'll be like having a new student.

"Where do ya think that Nick goes? I haven't seen anyone that even resembled him at school." Naminé asked.

"I think I might have seen him once now that I think about it. He walked by locker with a two guys and a girl, being all obnoxious, I think. Sora, so you think it was that guy in the cafeteria once?" Roxas asked.

"What? You know, 'that guy in the cafeteria' doesn't really help." Sora stated.

"Well, _you know_. That guy that we thought he said… _you know_. And we'll never know, _you know_."

"What are you talking about?" I asked Roxas.

"OOOHH, that guy. I remember that. Oh, Kai, I'll tell you later." Sora remembered and I nodded.

"Riku, you remember?" Roxas asked.

"Huh?" Riku wasn't really paying attention. I looked at him. He was looking out into the crowd below, I guess looking for Shelby. I followed his gaze and saw Shelby and Nick dancing awfully close. I squinted and saw that she was laughing like crazy and Nick was staring at her with that gleam in his eyes, I think. I was too far away too tell exactly.

"…Riku?" I guess Roxas was trying to repeat what he had just said to Riku without saying what happened to Naminé. I'm sure he was going to tell her later like Sora to me.

"What? Oh yeah. I don't think I was there that day, I guess." I guess Riku was paying attention more than I was.

"I don't think you were either, now that I think about it." Sora said.

"Sooo, Riku." Naminé started.

"What?" He asked.

"What'd ya think 'bout Shelby? She's nice, ain't she?" Naminé continued with a goofy accent.

"I… guess…?" Riku said.

"Right, right. I know you just met her and all, but do ya think you got a little… you know… interest in her?" Naminé really wanted to know.

"Um… I… maybe…? I'm thirsty, I'm going to go get a," he began walking away, "drink. Yeah, a drink. Don't be surprised if I don't come back up." He stuttered. He went downstairs and I followed him through the crowd with my eyes. He got a drink like he said and then walked a little in the crowd and I lost him in the darkness. **(A/N: That was necessary. 'Lost in the darkness' is so Riku.) **I've never seen Riku like that, he's always trying to be so strong and mature compared to the rest of the guys. I guess I've finally found his weakness.

"…Kairi… Kairi… KAIRI!" I snapped out of my trance, realizing Roxas and Naminé were staring at me and Sora was waving a hand in my face.

"Huh? Sorry." I giggled and Sora laughed at me a little. I guess I was a little like Riku there for a moment.

"As I was saying: We were going to go dance. Let's go." Sora said.

"Okay, Sora." Naminé and Roxas went ahead.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Sora, of course." I smiled at him. He put out this hand, I took it, and he led me down to the dance floor. Once we were down we started to dance, of course! Naminé and Roxas were out of sight along with everyone else. I had to shout a little for Sora to hear me.

"Sora, what was that thing that Nick did in the cafeteria?"

"Well… I'll tell you tomorrow." He said.

"Sora? Please!" I wanted to know, it had to be something important if Roxas tried do hard to keep it quiet.

"Sorry, Kai." We were still dancing. I took one of his hands (that was on my waist) and got big, pouty eyes.

"But, Sora."

"Kai, don't do that. If I didn't want to tell you when we were alone up there what makes you think I'd tell you down here with lots of people?" He had a point there.

"Okay." I let him return his hand to my waist and we continued to dance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then (after about 10 minutes or so of laughing and dancing) a slow song came on. I'm surprised one didn't come on earlier, unless it did and I didn't notice. I wrapped my arms around Sora's neck and Sora's around my waist still. I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder. I was careful not to damage his wings.

"Kai." Sora whispered in my hair after a little bit of silence.

"Yes, Sora?" I asked.

"I love you." Sora was never the one to randomly express his feelings for me, but I guess Sora was… well… Sora.

"I love you, too." Sore hugged me tighter and then loosened his grip so we were dancing like normal again. I truly loved Sora, but I really wanted to know what happened in the cafeteria that one day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the night went by fast. We all gathered in the spot where we found Shelby by the exit.

"We're gonna head out." Hayner said, meaning him and Selphie.

"Us too." Tidus said, meaning him and Olette. "I ran into Shelby earlier and she said she was going to go home with Nick. I really don't like that, but I can't do anything about it." Tidus continued. We said our goodbyes and the walked out the door, it was really dark out, but I saw Hayner grab his cell. I guess he was going to call his mom or someone to drive them all home.

"Roxas and I are going too. Bye, Kai. Bye Sora. See you guys soon." Naminé said. She gave my a little, friendly hug and Roxas nodded and they left.

Riku said, "I'm going to just stay here if you guys are leaving." I think that he wanted to keep and eye on Shelby.

"Okay, Riku, bye." I said.

"Bye." Sora said. Riku nodded and disappeared into the crowd once more, and Sora and I walked out the door. It was still warm on the island, even at night, but tonight there was a cold breeze. Sora saw me shiver and put his arm around me.

"Should I call my mom or do you want to walk?" Sora asked me.

"Walk. I don't want to disturb your mom, she's probably sleeping. What time is it, anyway?" Sora took out his cell looked at the time and showed it to me.

It read 1:30, I guess we stayed longer than I thought we would. Curfew was lifted to 2:10 tonight because I told my parents that the party was officially over at 2:00. We must have really partied, if we were there for 6 hours.

Sora and I talked a little about the night on our way home and then I remembered something he had said.

"Sora, will you tell me what happened in the cafeteria now?" I asked him.

"I don't know, Kai. I might have forgot." He said. He's so weird!

"Well, what can I do to make you remember?" That sounded so wrong it almost made me gag, but I didn't, I decided to act flirty.

"I don't know." He said, in a flirty way of his own. "I'll have to think of something."

"Well, how about you follow me and you can think about what happened on the way?" I asked him. Sora arched his eyebrows. I giggled and took his hand and, almost on some kind of autopilot, led him to the beach. It wasn't that much off the way to our houses anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once there, we started to walk along the beach. I led him over to the little shack that sold food and such during the day. I pushed him up against the wall and started to kiss him. I didn't intend on doing anything else than that, and I hoped Sora was thinking the same way. He began to kiss me back and I ran my hand through his hair while the other rested on his left shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Then… kiss… **(A/N: I feel ****uncomfterable**** to describe a make-out scene.)** I stopped and leaned my forehead on his.

"Can you remember now?" I whispered to him. My arms were still around his neck as his were around my waist.

"Yeah… I think so…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I backed away. "Kai? Kai, I told you it wouldn't make you feel happy. You okay?" I was shocked about what he just told me.

"I just can't believe someone would say that."

"Okay." He said softly. He came up to me and put his arm around me and guided me back to the sidewalk that led to our street. We were silent for a little bit.

"Are you sure he was talking about me?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I don't even know if that what he said, let alone about you." Sora said.

"I have a feeling you're right and he was talking about me. I just hope he changed for Shelby."

"Me too." Sora gave me a hug from the side as we walked. Before I knew it we were standing on my doorstep. Sora stood there, facing me, just staring my eyes as I stared in his.

"I love you, Kai."

"I love you too, Sora." I hugged him and stole a quick kiss on the lips.

"Bye."

"Bye, Kai." He walked down the walk in front of my house and turned to face me. "If you call me tomorrow and I don't answer don't be surprised. I'll probably be sleeping." I nodded while giggling and went inside.

I went over to my window quietly, making sure not to wake my parents, and watched Sora go into his house. I turned around and looked at the clock. It was 2:00 just now, at least we got home on time after, well…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas and lay down in my bed. I stayed still, thinking about the night: Sora, our costumes, the flashing lights, music, Rikku being nice, Shelby, Nick, the 'stairs' incident with Nick, all my friends, and walking home having "quality" time with Sora.

Soon I was lost in nothingness. It was bliss. I have wasn't aware of anything real. **(A/N: She fell asleep- I obviously can't describe what it's like to fall asleep, but I tried.) **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There ya have it! I've been on a roll with this story lately. "A Lost Heart" is put on hold till I (sadly) get writer's block for this story. Maybe it will last forever and I can just finish this then start anew with "A Lost Heart", that's a good thing.

I had to have some more SoraxKairi fluff. I know, wasn't Naminé OOC? I thought so. Ooh, Nick twist! He has a connection to something deeper in the story, more than just a perv moment. You know how everyone is related, it seems, with cousins? Yeah.

Oh, and maybe to clear things up I"ll tell you. There's Grandma and Grandpa Hart. They had Gippal and Aki (Kairi's dad and Aunt). Then there's Grandma and Grandpa Evans. They had Maylie and Ashe. Maylie and Gippal married and had Kairi. Okay? Now Ashe married Raslar, I think (the guy who died in the opening scene of FFXII, Ashe's late husband in the game) and they had Roxas and Larxene. Back to Aki. She married Gray Edwards (from Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within) who died right before (like 3-4 months) she had Kiki. She never took his name so she's still a Ross along with Kiki. She's a Ross (not a Hart) because before she married Edwards she was married before and took his name. They devorced. She had Kiki with Edwards and you know the rest. I hope that clears confusion in Kairi's ever so expanding family. And Shelby is on Tidus' dad's side. That would be Jecht's (his "real" dad from FFX) sister had Shelby. PM me if you have any questions on anything.

Please review!


	14. Time Fly's

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts... Square Enix does. I own Kairi's mom, Shelby, Nick, and whoever else that doens't belong to a video game.

Sorry it took so long (6 ENTIRE days... haha). I was working on another story that I might post.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up on Monday morning** (A/N: I skipped Sunday) **and got dressed and ate a little breakfast before I went outside to see my friends waiting for me.

"Hi, Kai!" Selphie shouted. She was beside Hayner. Naminé and Roxas were holding hands, talking, like Olette and Tidus. Sora was there with his hand out. I took it and we began walking to school. Riku wasn't with us, I figured he was just sick.

"Where's Riku?" I asked Sora once we were at our lockers.

"He said he wasn't going to walk with us today. I hope he's not bothered by Shelby. I mean, he just met her."

"I agree. Maybe he'll sit with us at lunch. I bet Shelby's with Nick." I said.

"Yeah. I great addition to Nick's crew. I don't know who they are, but I've heard of them. When Roxas was talking about seeing him with a two guys and a girl once, remember?" He asked.

"Right. I wonder who the others of his so called 'crew' are. I hope she's okay." I just met her and she seemed a little confused in who to rust, but I was worried. What if Nick was my stalker? He might stop with me (which is great), but start with her! That really wants me to know who those people are.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I knew it, it was the weekend again. Riku started hanging with us and seemed to forget about Shelby. We were still a little worried since we couldn't spot her or her friends at lunch, but Tidus swore he saw a glimpse of blue hair on Tuesday and Thursday. I guess they were trying to avoid us.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora came over to my house today, Saturday. We were up in my room and I decided to check my e-mail. I saw something in my inbox that I haven't seen in months and I wasn't looking forward to. I just sat there and stared at my computer screen, mouth ajar.

"What is it?" Sora asked from my bed.

"Come here." He came over. "Look." I said. It was from that stalker.

"Kai. I thought he dropped it. Do you think he's after Shelby and is just saying he'll stop or something?" Sora asked.

"Doubt he'd say. Let me look." I opened up the e-mail.

_Kairi _

_Hey, there babe. Sorry, I haven't been talking to you lately, but I've been watching. It doesn't look like Sora's loosening his grip on you, nor you. Don't worry, soon enough you'll be mine. I know there's a new girl, but you'll always be mine. _

_Me_

"I wish he'd just stop." I started to cry a little. I stood up and went to my window, looking towards the beach far off in the distance. Sora came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my hands on his and leaned back with my head on his chest.

"Kai, it's okay. It'll all be okay. He won't hurt you. I won't let him. Shelby's okay too. You heard him, he won't touch her." He comforted me. I turned around and hugged him. I stayed there. He stroked my hair and continued whispering comforting things into my ear. I loosened my grip and looked at his blue eyes, but still in his arms. He kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sora." We broke apart and I went into my bathroom to wash my face. When I came out I looked at Sora, who was peacefully sitting on my bed. Then my mom came in.

"It's time for dinner, kids. Sora, you can stay if you want to."

"Thanks, Mrs. Hart, I'll call my mom and ask."

"Sora, for the millionth time, just call me Maylie." My mom laughed and went back downstairs.

"You going to be okay? We'll settle this. We'll find out who it is." Sora asked.

"I'm fine. Sora?"

"Yeah?" He said as he got out his cell phone.

"I was thinking while I was washing up. I was going to say it a couple months ago."

"What is it?" He set his phone on my nightstand and walked over to me. He set his hands on my shoulders and I stared at his blue eyes once more.

"That guy that danced with me at Homecoming wouldn't tell me his name. He kind of looked like Nick. I think he's the stalker, Sora."

"What?" He seemed a little shocked. Then he hugged me again.

"But something tells me he isn't at the same time. That's why I want to know who his friends are. Maybe it's just one of them trying to frame him for some reason."

"You have a good point. Has anyone ever told you how smart you are?"

"Shut up, Sora. You need to call your mom." We had moved closer and our lips were millimeters apart.

"I know." He moved in and kissed me then quickly pulled away and started dialing his home phone number onto his cell. He was just teasing. I hated that.

_Okay, so there's Nick. Nick has 3 friends. Two of which are suspects of being my stalker along with him. He was with Shelby and enjoying it after he hit my butt on the stairs. I think he likes Shelby, not me. The stalker said on the e-mail that he liked me. So it must be one of his friends! I just need to know who they were._

"You there, Nancy Drew?" Sora was waving his hand in my face. I realized we were sitting at my dinner table. My mom was bringing in food from the kitchen and my dad was just sitting there reading a book. I guess Sora knew what I was thinking about.

"Shh, Sora. Now be good tonight." I whispered to him. I knew my parents liked him, but Sora could always do something wrong. Classic Sora.

"That was a little random, but okay." He shrugged.

"Was not."

"Kairi, stop arguing." My mom said from her seat, across from me. My dad was beside her. I guess dinner was all on the table. My mom had made some Japanese dish, that I couldn't remember what it was called. It was still good! Sora must have agreed because he continuously complimented my mom.

"Yes, Sora, I know. Now, eat." My mom said. I knew Sora could mess something up, but he soon fixed it by striking up a conversation with my dad about sports. That was his weakness and Sora knew it.

I was thankful that dinner was over. We had some cookies for dessert and we all went into my living room and talked about school and such. Soon Sora left and I went to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of November went by fast and it was Thanksgiving. Tidus invited everyone to his house for Thanksgiving. Once my parents and I got there I was amazed. I haven't gone to Tidus' house in forever it seems. I for got how big it was. It wasn't as big as Selphie's, but it managed to fit him, his parents, Sora, Naminé, Selphie, Olette, Roxas, Riku, Hayner, their parents, my parents, and me. Shelby and her parents were also there because she was related, but she was reluctant to talk to us. That only happened every now and then throughout the day. She didn't try very hard, but Tidus kept bugging her. She was with Larxene (who was home for the holiday) most of the time.

We watched a parade on TV, the blitzball game, and ate all the delicious food. Sora, Tidus, Olette, and I were talking up in the 'common room', it was just like another living room upstairs. The rest were either in Tidus' room or down stairs with the adults (the only ones there were Larxene, Shelby, and Riku for some reason).

"Can you believe it's already the end of November?" Tidus asked.

"I'm gonna have to since it is." Sora replied.

"We've all stuck together since the beginning of the year. Too bad Wakka drifted away." Tidus continued.

"Yeah. I moved here and good thing. I found someone," she gave Tidus a hug, "and thank god Hayner found someone. He used to have a new girlfriend every week."

We all laughed a little.

"It sure is getting cold here." I said.

"Yeah. It never snows here on the island, but it can get cold." Sora said. He was wearing a red sweater from Old Navy and khaki pants. I was wearing a blue jean skirt with leggings underneath and a long sleeve olive (green) blouse. Olette was wearing blue jeans and a white sweater from Abercrombie & Fitch. Tidus wore blue jeans and a blue sweater from Old Navy, like Sora.

The rest of our group wore similar things except for Shelby. She had on a long sleeve, brown shirt with a pink short sleeved blouse on top and a random brown scarf. She also wore a pink skirt and brown leggings with pink polka dots on them. Then tan buckle wedge boots with faux fur around the top. I guess the pink streaks in her hair for Halloween wasn't real hair, but the dark blue was her natural hair color, but if Riku can have silver hair at 15 (almost 16) then she can have blue. She at least matched, but she always had to stand out.

"Yep. Wouldn't it be cool if it snowed?" Olette asked.

"It might. Yuna and Rikku's cold hearts might cause it too." I joked.

"Yeah, and FREAKIN' SHELBY'S TOO! HER HEART IS COLD!" Tidus shouted. I had just noticed her walking past us with Larxene. I could tell Larxene was a little bored by hanging out with a person she had just met all day (not to mention she's way younger), but Roxas had explained the situation to her so she decided to keep Shelby away. I'm sure Roxas had to pay her or something. She was a nice girl, unlike Shelby. The past month gave her the chance to show her true colors. Tidus kept saying it wasn't like her and it was her new friends' fault. And I'm sure Riku lost all interest in her, I think.

She glared at her cousin and walked downstairs with Larxene following her. Larxene put her hands around her throat and tossed her head to the side to us (like she was hung- because of Shelby) before she was out of sight. We all laughed and Roxas and Naminé joined us.

"Hayner's making lame jokes and Selphie's laughing like crazy so we had to escape." Naminé said as she found a place on the strangely large couch that Sora and I were on.

Then Hayner and Selphie came up, she was laughing and clinging to Hayner, whom was laughing as well.

We were all talking about the season and school then Riku came upstairs. "I got to go, sorry I wasn't with you guys. I guess I'm a little under the weather." He said.

We all glanced out the window to see the wind blowing so hard. We started to laugh.

"Wow, Riku, you must feel terrible." Tidus laughed.

"Shut up. My mom thinks I'm feeling sicker than I actually am so she wants to take me home and I can't walk home so I have to go." Riku explained.

We said our goodbyes and he left.

"I hope he doesn't turn into Wakka. Not hanging with us and all. He may feel a little weird with all us couples, but we can't just not have Riku." Selphie said.

"Yeah. And I hope he's feeling okay. I think we should try to include him a little more, so he doesn't feel useless and stop hanging with us." I suggested.

"I agree with Kai, but I know Riku. He won't just walk away that easily." Sora said.

We continued talking and soon I had to leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got home I was exhausted. It was a busy day. We had to have played ten games of pool, Tidus had a pool table in his basement. I took a shower and went to bed around 11:00 p.m. I didn't have school tomorrow and I was thankful. One of the many things I was thankful for. Before I fell asleep I thought about all I was thankful for. My family, my friends, my home, the food and drink I enjoyed so much, school (even if it could be a pain), all of the love I supplied and received, and Sora. I loved him so much and I was glad he stayed with me since September.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! There it is. Time sure is flying fast, huh?

I went back and editted a couple of the chapters. I fixed some gramatical errors and put in a couple sentences so it'd make sense and fit. If you want to, you can go back and read it. I fixed the little comment at the end of the previous chapter about Kairi's family so it'd make more sense. I wrote more there. PM me if there's any confusion or if you have any questions.

Please Review. And in your reviews tell me what you think about Shelby, you might have the power of making her a good person or not.


	15. Namine Has Her Time Too

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Aéropostale, EB Games, or any other store. Those clothes to not exist, except the thing for Kairi from Roxas.

YEAH! This one is in Naminé's spoint of view. allaroundbetterthanyou wanted a little more RoxasxNaminé so I thought this was the best way to have it after lots of debating in my mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up on December 23, a Saturday. I can't believe it's almost Christmas. Time went by so fast! Roxas is taking me to the plaza and we're going last minute Christmas shopping. I just need to get for my mom, dad, Kairi, and Sora. I already got for the rest of my family and friends. I still need to get for Roxas! I just need some time away from him for it.

We've been going great lately. Ever since he asked me out at Homecoming, nothing's gone wrong. Well, I shouldn't say that. In the beginning of the month we almost broke up. It was terrible, I cried for a day straight over at Kairi's. Then we made up. I'm glad. It was about Roxas flirting with this other girl, Fuu I think was her name, but it turned out she was the one doing the flirting. Kairi says it's healthy in a relationship to have fights, but I haven't seen her and Sora fight. They're perfect together, like the rest of my friends.

Too bad Riku doesn't have anybody. I was thinking if Shelby wasn't hanging with those other people, she'd be great for him. I heard she's with Nick now. Kairi really wanted to know who her other friends were, but she couldn't find out. Shelby won't tell Tidus, let alone give him more than two minutes of her time. Oh well. We should be happy, it's almost Christmas!

Tidus had us all for Thanksgiving, but I'm hosting this holiday. My house is big enough, but we might be a little crowded. Shelby and her parents won't be there anyway, so we should be good. Roxas is getting me out of helping my mom clean. Thank you, Roxas!

"Naminé! Roxas is here!" My mom shouted up the stairs. I jumped off my bed and was trying to get my earrings to go on when I heard footsteps up the stairs. I guess my mom didn't think I heard her. I went in my closet, looking for a jacket.

"I'll be right down, mom! I'm getting a jacket." I said, still looking in my closet.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't your mom." I heard Roxas from my door way. I quickly grabbed my jacket and looked to see him.

"Roxas! I was coming right down!" I giggled. I went over and hugged him and kissed him on the lips lightly.

"Hey, Nam. Ready?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." I replied.

He was wearing a dark green, long sleeve shirt with an orange design on it, a black denim jacket, and baggy jeans. I was wearing a white blouse that had sparkles on the bottom, a white fluffy crop jacket, and light blue jeans. We went downstairs and put on our shoes and left after I hugged my mom goodbye.

As we walked Roxas put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"We should have had my mom drive us so she could bring us and our stuff back." I said.

"No worries, Larxi's home for Christmas, so I just have to call her to pick us up. AND I don't have to pay her. Mom told her to." Roxas replied.

"Cool. Roxas, you know how you get mad at her when she calls you 'Roxie'? Well, maybe she does that 'cause you call her 'Larxi'." I said.

"Whatever. She's still a loser." He joked. Then he kissed my cheek.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"You and your family are coming on Monday, right?" I asked.

"What's Monday?"

"Roxas!"

"Just kidding, Nam. Yeah, we're coming." He said. What a jerk.

"Good… Who're you shopping for?" I asked.

"Mom, dad, Larx**ene **(he put emphasis on "ene"), Kairi, and Olette. Oh, and Selphie." He really needed this then.

"I guess you can't pick out stuff for girls. I'll help you. I need to get for Kai anyway. Can you help me with Sora?" I asked.

"Thanks. And yeah, I'll help." He agreed.

"Thank you." I said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon we were at the plaza.

"Let's get our parents stuff first." Roxas suggested.

"Okay. Our dads first. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, Nam. C'mon. I actually know what my dad wants." Roxas said and grabbed my hand and led me towards a nearby electronics store.

"Okay. So what are you getting?" I asked once we were in the store.

"He wants a new power strip." He said.

"Okay. Is that much of a gift?" I asked.

"For my dad, yeah. He loves any kind of electronic device and this helps power the ones he already has. Mom doesn't want me to get him a new thingy." 'Thingy' was a normal word in Roxas' vocabulary. He found one and paid for it.

Then we went to get Roxas' mom something. We went to "Bath and Body Works" to find her and my mom some kind of perfume or lotion.

"Roxas smell this." I said and held up a lotion. He smelt it. He made a face that I couldn't tell was good or not. "Does it smell good?"

"Yeah. This is just lotion, right?" He asked.

"If you don't like it then we kind find a different scent. I already found strawberry lotion for my mom so I'm not in a hurry." I explained to him.

"How about this stuff?" He held up a bottle of shampoo.

"You know it's for her hair, right?" I teased.

"Haha, very funny. Yeah, I do. It's some kind of mango citrus thing." He said. I smelt it and it was wonderful.

We bought it and went back outside and sat on a bench.

"We got our parents stuff now how about Sora. Then we can get the girls' stuff at one place afterwards." I suggested.

"Cool. Let's combine money for a video game. They can be expensive and Sora will like it anyways, even if he doesn't get something for each of us." Roxas said.

"Sounds good." He took my hand and brought me to a video game store called "EB Games". I held our two small bags while he picked out a game. I could've, but Sora has a different taste in games than me. Roxas walked back over to me with a game in hand and held it up.

"What'd you think?" I took it and examined the cover. "Blitz 07" it read. Blitzball, figures.

"It's good. How much is it?" I asked. He pointed to a small green sticker in the corner of the case. "$20.00," I read allowed. "That's good if we're splitting."

"Awesome. I wanted to play this anyway." He smirked and turned around and went to the counter before I could say anything. We paid for it then went out to a bench again.

"Now who's left?" I asked Roxas. "Kairi, Olette, Selphie, and Larxene." He replied.

"Right. The girls. Let's go to Aéropostale. They normally have good deals for Christmas." I said and got up. He got up too and I handed him our three small bags and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "You can carry these three then I'll carry the one from Aéropostale. It'll be bigger. Kay?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh… Yeah." I laughed and took his hand and led him to Aéropostale.

Once we got there it was crowded all in the back. There were lots of girls there with their friends or moms. Once I got past them I saw it was because a clearance rack! Yeah! There were sweaters of multiple colors. Roxas stayed outside on a bench, so I tried to hurry. I knew I was picking his gifts, but he refused to come in with all these people.

I found a cute baby pink blouse for Kairi. It was long sleeves and had a thing that wrapped around and tied in the back, it had little white polka dots on the upper part. It was only $5.00. I put that on my arm for her from me and got an identical yellow one for Selphie from Roxas. I was lucky enough to find an orange one for Olette, go me! And it was on sale so I got it for only $10.00 instead of $15.00. Then I had to find something for Kairi from Roxas and something for Larxene. Then I saw a black sweater that went down over your hips with a gold belt attached for Larxene. I was doing well! I knew the present from Roxas to Kairi had to be good, since they were cousins. Then I saw the cutest top, it was also pink (but darker), it was a 3/4 Sleeve Striped Henley to be exact. I thought it was cute and it was different from all the other stuff.

I went up to pay for it and 3 people were ahead of me. Roxas must have seen me through the windows because he came in to me.

"How much damage?" He asked, taking out his wallet.

"You don't even care what it is, do you?" I asked, being smart.

"Kind of. I'll check it when we get back to my house."

"We're going to your house?" I asked. I thought he was taking me home.

"You don't want to?"

"No. I'd love to go to your house." I smiled.

"Excuse me?" The cashier asked, I guess we were ready to be checked out already.

"Oh. Yeah. Here." I carefully set my clothes on the counter.

"You find everything okay?" She asked, still looking down.

"Great." I waited a few moments till she put it in a bag and punched some more numbers into the cash register.

"$25.65." She said.

Roxas got out a $20 and 2 ones, "That's all I got." He said. I got out a $5 bill and we handed it to the girl. She gave us our change, put the receipt in the bag and handed it to me. Then both Roxas and I went back outside.

"I think that $5 I gave was enough for the top I got Kairi. I got Selphie and Olette and Kairi the same thing in different colors, Larxene a sweater, and a sweater for Kairi from you." I said.

"Cool. I think we're done. Anywhere else you want to go?" He asked, as we started walking around to nowhere in particular.

"No where." I said, I couldn't just say I was going to go get him his present, and then he'd see where I went to get it. He looked a little disappointed. I wonder why.

"Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back!" He handed me the bags and ran off. I couldn't even say anything, but I just went and sat on a nearby bench.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naminé!" I heard someone yell from behind me after a few minutes. Roxas wouldn't have made it back by now, would he? I turned and saw Kairi.

"Kairi!" I said back. She ran up to me and hugged me, and then we both sat back down.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Late Christmas shopping." I made sure she couldn't see into the Aéropostale bag.

"Me too. I just needed to get for my mom and dad, then Hayner. I don't why I couldn't find anything for him. Then I just got him a cheap T-Shirt. Sora helped me." I looked around.

"I don't see him."

"Oh, he had to go to the restroom. He'll be back." She explained.

"Roxas too. I wonder what they're up to." I said.

"Maybe they're getting us a gift!" We laughed.

"Probably, knowing Roxas, he'd need help."

"Yep." There was an awkward silence.

"Actually… can you help me find something for Roxas, Kai?" I asked.

"Yes! And Sora too?" She immediately replied. We laughed again then got up.

"They'll find us." I said.

"What should we get them?" Kairi asked.

"No clue. You'd think I'd know Roxas well enough by now to know. You're his cousin, you know?" I said.

"Me too, and I have no clue about Roxas now." We decided to get them some kind of chain. It wouldn't be girly if we found the right one.

On our way to the jewelry store I stopped, looking into a store window. Kairi kept walking then realized I wasn't following.

"Naminé!" She shouted then ran back to me. "What is it?"

"Look." I pointed into the store window. On display there was a wristband. It was checkered. It looked really "official" with all it's writing beneath it. "Doesn't that look like the pattern on one of his jackets?"

"Umm… Yeah, I guess." She said. Then I pulled her in and saw you could buy one that was embroidered with a name inside. Of course you'd have to order it and it wouldn't come for a week. I decided to buy it anyway. It was small, but it was expensive. It was $15.00! For that little thing, but it was made with a certain water/fire resistant material and what not. I got it then we rushed to the jewelers. I swear I saw a head of spiky blonde hair go around the corner. Oh well. Me and Kairi walked in.

"We should hurry, I bet the guys are waiting. What did you have in mind?" I asked Kairi. She shrugged. "You better find something." I said looking at the clock on the wall. It was 4:30 p.m. already. After a few minutes of looking and saying "what do you think?" and "no", Kairi found something.

"Look at this, Nam." She was in front of a glass case off to itself. Inside sat a beautiful silver chain with a silver crown hanging from it. "I love it. Sora will too." I smiled at her and she went over to the jeweler.

He got out the necklace and wrapped it. "$25.00 please." He said, looking at Kairi. I guess it was expensive, but not as much as I thought it'd be.

Her eyes got big and she dug in her purse. "Oh thank god." She said under her breath and handed the man 3 tens. She got her change and we left quickly.

We ran around frantically, looking for our boyfriends.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Roxas smiling at me.

"Hey, babe, where were you?" He asked.

"Just walking around. I found Kairi." I gestured to her. He stuck his tongue out her and vice versa.

"Yeah. I went to the bathroom then I saw Sora on my way out and we walked around too. Isn't that right Sora?" Sora stuttered in agreement and they laughed funny. Me and Kairi rolled our eyes then turned our attention back to the guys.

"Well… Let's go Nam." Roxas took my hand and led me off after another awkward silence. I waved to Sora and Kairi and followed Roxas. We got out of the main plaza, at the street, and away from the crowd.

"I'll call Larxene now." He said and started dialing on his cell phone. I guess since I said that comment he's saying 'Larxene' now. "Yeah. We're ready… By Destiny Plaza Circle… yes, Larxene… I know… Bye." He hung up and turned to me and smiled. I smiled back.

And then we just talked about the stuff we got, just not to much or Roxas would die of boredom. Guys, sheesh! At least Roxas. Then Roxas and I kissed. I didn't care who saw, I was enjoying it too much. Then a very loud horn interrupted us. We broke apart to see Larxene in her car. She made a face of fake disgust and I laughed a little. We both got in the back seat with our bags and buckled up.

"You staying for dinner, Naminé?" Larxene asked from the driver's seat. I looked at Roxas and thought about calling my mom.

"Sure." I smiled at Roxas and leaned my head on his shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go. The rest of the story wil be back to Kairi's POV. I think it was good writing a little form Naminé, and it was fun.

Please review!


	16. Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or anything else that is mentioned (like MySpace). I only own Shelby and the adults in this chapter, I think. I also own the plot. Oh, and I don't own the PSP, is there even such thing as a pink one?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went to bed thinking about tomorrow. It was going to be Christmas! Already! We were ALL going over to Naminé's. I can't wait to give Sora his gift! I got him a crown necklace. I went shopping on Saturday and found Naminé there shopping as well. Sora and Roxas were off somewhere while she and I got their gifts. I slowly fell asleep with a smile on my face. Sora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kairi! I'm not happy about having to call you to wake up! Even considering what today is." My mom, rudely, woke me up. I wondered what she was talking about. Oh! Christmas! I jumped up and ran downstairs.

"Mom! Dad!" I shouted, hugging them.

"Wow, Kairi, you seem excited." My dad laughed.

"Yeah. Today's Christmas. It'll be so much fun. I can't wait till we go to Nam's and Sora sees what I got him." I said.

"Well, calm down there, hunny. You still have to eat! And you have some presents." My mom said, pointing to the tree in the living room.

There sat at least 15 packages and a stuffed stocking. Well, not stuffed, but had some stuff (like candy!) in it. I went over and sat down, staring at the gifts.

"Go ahead and open them. Just hand us our gifts when you get to them." My dad said. I figured it couldn't all be mine. I used to get a lot for Christmas since I'm an only child and what not, but now I didn't yearn for so much. I began ripping open a nearby gift open, like when I was younger and my parents laughed from the couch.

I opened it to see the most beautiful thing ever. It was amazing. A PSP! Yeah, I finally got my own pink, PlayStation Portable. I always wanted one, since they came out that is. I continued opening my gifts to find some clothes and a couple PSP games. My parents loved their gifts and I enjoyed the sight of all the candy in my stocking. I had a couple accessories in there too. Once I finished I helped my mom make chocolate-chip pancakes. That was our traditional Christmas breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we all ate I went to shower. I got out and slipped on my robe, looking for something to wear. I searched through my closet and found the perfect thing. It was a white tank top with a pink, long sleeve, V-neck, hooded sweater. Then I got on my new blue jeans that had the faded look and hugged my hips perfectly.

Then I curled my hair and went downstairs to see my dad impatiently tapping his fingers on the kitchen table.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Your mom is taking forever getting ready," he looked up at me, "you look beautiful, Kairi." He smiled at me.

"Thanks." I went over and hugged him and took a seat across from him. A few moments of an awkward silence past before I heard my mom yelling from upstairs.

"Kairi! Please come help me!" I heard her yell. I ran upstairs to find her looking at the mirror in the bathroom of her and dad's room. I then noticed a curling iron stuck in her hair. "Kairi, please help me. I'm a little stuck." She let out a small laugh. I laughed a little too and helped her get it out and finish curling it.

Once we were done I got a good look at what my mom was wearing. I was shocked. She too wore the same upper body wear except her sweater was baby blue. Then her jeans were the same except didn't have as much of a faded look at weren't as low, but still. Then with both of our red hair curled we looked like sisters or something. It was embarrassing. I guess it was a compliment to her to look as young as me though.

She didn't notice and pulled me back downstairs after a quick thank-you.

"I'm ready, dear. The curling iron was just stuck. Sorry to keep you waiting." My mom gave my dad a quick peck on the lips and headed to the car. My dad grabbed the keys and went too, leaving me to follow him. We had already packed all our gifts in the car last night and the food my mom had prepared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon we arrived and parked in Naminé's driveway. I got out and carried the small gifts I had gotten my friends into Naminé's house. She answered the door.

"Hey, Kai! Just put that in near the tree." She smiled at me and let me pass, followed by my parents. They immediately started talking with the other parents there. After I put the stuff down I turned around to see Sora.

"Hey, Kai. Wanna come upstairs?" Sora asked me. I nodded and took his hand as he led me up to Naminé's room where everyone was waiting. Selphie and Riku were holding some hot chocolate and I noticed a tray in the corner with some more.

"Hey guys!" I said, cheerily.

"Hey, Kai!" Selphie responded immediately and then I got a few nods and hello's.

"So, Kai, we were going to just hang around then open our gifts up here. It'd be too crowded with all of us downstairs, kay?" Naminé explained.

"Cool." I smiled. Sora went over and sat on a chair at Naminé's desk and I sat in front of him on the floor, leaning on his legs. We continued talking about school, winter break, Christmas itself, and such. Then I broke our routine.

"Does anyone have any idea about Nick's friends yet? It's like they're hiding themselves away recently." I asked.

"No idea." Was what I got from everybody.

"Shelby won't talk to me anymore." Tidus sighed. "I used to really like her, she was the only cousin that would talk to me and play with me when we were little. All because of that jerk, Nick, everything's fallen apart." Olette tightened her grip on his arm.

"It's fine. We'll know." Riku said.

"Naminé! Come eat! Everyone!" I heard Naminé's mom shout up the stairs.

"Let's go." Naminé led the way downstairs. I realized Naminé's parents had set up an extra table in the living room for us. The adults would eat in the dining room. We all settled down and food was passed around for us.

There was ham, some turkey, mashed potatoes, noodles, fruit salad, and other foods.

I sat beside Sora (to my right) with Naminé to my left. Roxas sat on the other side on Naminé. Then Olette sat across from me with Tidus across from Sora. Selphie and Hayner sat beside each other on the other side of Olette, and Riku at the head of the table (nearest Hayner and Roxas). Larxene (whom I just noticed) sat on the other end. We all ate and chatted about how we've been doing (our families and each other) and a little of curiosity of what we got for Christmas for each other. After we ate we cleaned up the table and Sora and Roxas took it to the garage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kids! You guys can get your gifts and open them upstairs, now, if you want to." Naminé's dad announced.

We did as we were told and went to Naminé's room and sat in a (deformed) circle.

"Okay, let's try to keep organized. Let's give the person our gifts then find a trash bag." Naminé said from atop her bed. We did as she said and looked at her as if she were going to direct everything. "What?" Everyone continued to stare at her. "Just open your stuff, just don't make a mess." She said. Then we all just jumped to out first gift and opened it like a little kid. I heard Naminé let out a big sigh, I guess we weren't doing a good job of keeping organized.

"Sora, open the gift from me last." I said to him.

"Okay, you too." I smiled and nodded. Hayner and Olette got me gift cards, Selphie got me a bracelet, Naminé got me a baby pink blouse, and Roxas got me the cutest sweater! (I guess Naminé picked it out), and Tidus and Riku got me new PSP games (I guess my parents told them). I finished and look at everyone, they were finishing up too. I noticed Sora was done and looking at me.

"Okay, you open mine first." I said.

"Fine." He took the box I had in my hand and started unwrapping it. He took out the necklace and stared at it.

"Anything wrong?" I asked, moving closer to him.

"No, I love it. It's great. Thanks." He hugged me and kissed me lightly, then put it around his neck. He was acting kind of funny.

"Here, Kai. I hope you love it." Sora handed me a small box like the one I had given him. I unwrapped it and looked at his eager face. I opened the box and gasped.

"Oh, Sora." I was holding the box in one hand and the other on my chest. There sat a beautiful shining, silver necklace. I guess that's why Sora was acting funny, we both got each other necklaces. I guess great minds think alike!

"Do you like it?" He asked, innocently. I immediately hugged him and pressed my lips against his. I pulled away.

"Yes." I said, simply. He helped me put it on and I admired it. It was a silver heart with a small, (real) pinkish diamond on the side, hanging on a silver chain.

I noticed Selphie and Naminé with a new trinket as well. Olette got a very sparkly purse from Tidus that had her name written in false diamonds in the corner. Naminé's "trinket" was a diamond tennis bracelet and Selphie got earrings. After a moment with our boyfriends, us girls got together and talked about our gifts from them. The guys talked together too.

Larxene joined us girls, she had gotten jewelry from her boyfriend before she came home. She and her boyfriend, Axel, met in college after she went back after Thanksgiving. She showed us a picture of them together and they looked really happy. He has really spiky red hair, even spikier than Sora's! Then we all went downstairs to visit with the adults before leftover dinner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We stayed at Naminé's till very late. We sang some, talked a lot, and played some board games like Balderdash, Mad Gab, and more. Then Sora came over to me and whispered in my ear when my parents were getting ready to go home at 11:05 p.m.

"Kai, come here for a sec." Sora put out his hand and led me into the empty kitchen and turned to me.

"What is it?" I asked. Sora put his hand up and I realized he was holding mistletoe. He smiled that cheesy smile and I stared into his blue eyes as we inched closer. Then our lips met in a blissful kiss. Sora wrapped his arm (the one that wasn't in the air) around my waist as my arms went around his neck.

"Kairi!" I heard from the living room, where the door was. Sora and I broke apart.

"Sorry, Sora, my mom's calling." I said.

"Yeah. My parents are probably ready to go too." We head to the doorway. Sora quickly stopped me and placed a short kiss upon my lips. "I couldn't resist." He said. We walked into the living room and I hugged Naminé and a couple of my other friends bye and followed my parents out to the car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's December 26, and I have no school till next year! I wonder what I'm going to do for New Year's. The guys always volunteer to host a holiday. I can't host because my mom unfortunately has work the next day so we can't keep her up. I don't know. I think I'm going to get on my MySpace. I haven't been on since after Halloween. I remember I asked about the stalker on it. I wonder if anyone has any leads._

_Kairi_

I saved my newest diary entry and got on MySpace to log in. I've been writing in my diary a lot lately. I saw I had a new comment from Hayner. He never really talked to me that much, I wonder why. I opened it.

_Sup, kai? You know how we've been wonderin' 'bout new year's? well I heard there's going to be a huge party at shelby's. we can figure out about you're stalker there. And she was saying to people that everyone was invited, like us! And if so many people are going to be there, we don't have to talk to her! You up for it? The rest of us is in. sora will if you will and riku's on the fence._

That was kind of long. Well, I decided to comment back.

_idk. i'd have to ask. but I guess if sora is(ish). see ya soon._

I went back to my Home. I decided to change my name. "Girly from Destiny Islands" sounded awkward. I changed it to "Girly from the Islands", it flowed more. There was no need to have Kairi in my name, it was there for "search" purposes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, tomorrow's New Year's Eve: the day of the party. I'm allowed to go and so are all of my friends. Everything's going so quickly. I hope nothing goes wrong. Sora promised to be with me the whole time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it! Finally, chapter 16 is here! I guess I didn't have much inspiration to write this, that's why it isn't that good. School's starting soon (like on Monday!) for me. Oh, and Kairi's MySpace exists. It's just a little different. She has no "friends", except the real me and one of my real friends. Go to my profile to find the link. Please add me if you have a MySpace!

I know I've been writing parties non-stop and hardly any dialouge. It'll change after the New Year's party back to normal. Of course, to them it isn't like no one is saying anything and there's only parties. This upcoming party will be the most important! I don't know when there will be an update, with school coming, it could be weeks. Or just mere days, so check up on this story every once in a while.

Please review! If you review you'll get a sneak-peak of the next chapter. I haven't written it yet, but I'll give an idea or two, just no spoilers. I hope not.

P.S. GoldenSnitch07 is stubborn, she disabled her private messaging. But you could find a way to contact her by telling me! Read my profile to know what I'm talking about.


	17. New Year's Party: Part 1

Oh yes! Finally! After 3 months and 3 days (I think) I have finally updated! I am so glad I did this. I hope you are satisfied with this much needed chapter. The gang is at the New Year's party. I am truely sorry that I didn't update earlier. I had student council stuff and other school related things to do. PLUS, I had no inspiration, no drive to write! (Damn you, writer's block!) Then after lots of pestering fromallaroundbetterthanyou and GoldenSnitch07 I finally updated (Read and review their stories too, they're good!). allaroundbetterthanyou really got me working, I don't want to disappoint her and GoldenSnitch07 bothered me at school and she's been torturing me on a personal level (read my profile), so I knew I had to. Wow, this is long. I guess I've held you up long enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does. And if I did I'd be tortured on an even higher level for not updating.

Enjoy!--

* * *

"You ready, Kai?" Sora asked me from outside my bathroom door. I was inside and he was in my room somewhere. I was getting ready for tonight: the New Year's party.

"Almost, Sora. Calm down or I'll never come out." I teased.

"Then I'll come in." I thought he meant if I would never come out, but he didn't.

He walked right in. "Sora!" I was wearing blue jeans and my bra so far. I thought to just put on my make-up while I waited for my hair to dry to put on my shirt. I quickly covered myself and turned around.

"Ahh! Sorry, Kai." I'm glad he couldn't see me blushing. I heard him walk out and close the door. I turned back around and locked it.

I quickly finished with my eye liner, blush, mascara, and eye shadow. Then I slid on a shirt and walked out. Sora was lying on his stomach with his limbs outstretched on my bed, asleep.

"Sora." I cooed and rubbed his back lightly. He slowly woke up.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Kai. Just thought I should sleep before staying up all night."

"Yeah right." I teased.

"It is _so_ true, you can't handle it."

"Oh, but I can." I laughed and began leaving my room.

"You lie." I heard him whisper before following me.

We went downstairs and left. My parents were asleep, my mom had gotten up to let Sora in then went back to sleep. It was 9:23 and they had work in the morning. Sora was going to walk me to Shelby's house (a few blocks away, but not too far) then call someone to bring us home. I don't know who.

* * *

We soon arrived at Shelby's house. The walk over wasn't much, we only went over our plan of staying together. He kept saying if that stalker guy came to start yelling and find one of our closet friends. He's so weird, but that shows he cares.

Shelby's house was crowed already. The bright lights were shining into the streets and music was blaring, not really the ideal party parents would want their children at. At least I didn't see any alcohol or drunken people… yet. I may not like Shelby, but I know she wouldn't have alcohol there, only some friends of friends would bring it. I immediately latched on to Sora's arm as some random perv began walking over.

"Hey, pretty lady. Let's say we ditch the guy and have our own party." Frankly, I thought it wouldn't be till later that pervs began bothering me. Oh well, maybe this would be it.

"Beat it." Sora ordered the guy and he ran off. He had moved his arm to my waist and brought me closer and whispered in my ear, "I can't believe people are that desperate… to get hurt. They don't seem to notice the already sexy man standing next to you."

"What about Roxas?" I teased. **(A/N: I know they're cousins! They tease! Calm down.)**

Sora laughed a little and almost on cue Roxas walked up with his arm around Naminé.

"Hey, guys. Find any of the others yet?" Roxas asked.

"Nah." Sora replied.

"Ok. Well now that I think of it, I think I saw Olette and Tidus over in the living room." Naminé spoke up.

"Cool. Well, I'm going to find food." Roxas and Naminé nodded and Sora pulled me in the direction of what he thought was the kitchen. He was right.

Immediately I spotted Selphie and Hayner.

"Look, there's Riku. I guess he decided to come." I heard Sora say and looked into the direction of a corner and saw Riku talking to Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, and Aerith, a group of seniors.

"And I see Selphie and Hayner over there. Do you allow me to go talk to them?" I don't know why I asked, but I thought he'd appreciate it deep down.

"You know it's okay, don't bother asking. I was gonna go see Riku anyways." I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked over to my two friends.

"Hey you two!" I shouted once I was sure they were in hearing distance, the music was pretty loud.

"Hey, Kai!" They both said back simultaneously.

"We were just going to the game room. Did you know she had a game room in her house? That's pretty sweet." Hayner said, staring in the direction of the door.

"Yeah. I guess there's DDR and Guitar Hero matches going on downstairs, that's where the game room is." Selphie explained.

"Sounds cool. I'm going to go get Sora." I started to walk over where Sora left me and he wasn't there. Oh darn. I turned around and ran straight into somebody.

"Sorry." I muttered as I rubbed my head.

"There you are!" The person said. I looked up to see Sora. Thank goodness. That was already dramatic enough.

"Hey, those two are going downstairs to a game room to play Guitar Hero and DDR. Want to go?" I asked him. He nodded and took my hand, leading the way.

* * *

"Kairi, this place… it's… excuse me, I need some time." Sora overreacted.

It was like a mini arcade down there. There were two different crowds on opposite sides of the room, apparently watching the DDR and Guitar Hero matches. Sora immediately pulled me to the Guitar Hero side, he had already proved himself master of DDR at the mall. I really wanted to play DDR, but I could wait.

Roxas was currently playing against Riku. So far, they were tied. Then Riku seemed to pull ahead and at the last second the scores moved… ROXAS WON!!! Woot!

"Okay now who's next?" Roxas asked, overconfidently. At least I think so.

"I challenge you, _dear Roxas_!" Sora mocked. It was a funny sight to see, actually. Sora had his chest puffed out with a huge smirk across his face and Roxas was standing there with a confused look upon his face.

"I accept." Roxas finally said, dramatically I might add. Sora walked up and grabbed a guitar. Soon, a song was blasting through the speakers and Roxas and Sora's eyes were glued to the screen. There was so much confusion I couldn't take note onto what the song actually was.

I decided to glance around to see who all was down there. I, of course, stayed in my place, for Sora's support. I noticed many people I've never seen. A few of them scared me. This one person kept randomly shaking wildly, but remained silent. After a couple more seconds of staring I realized it was Zell, a senior. He must have been doing that to make his friends laugh.

Before I new it I heard loud cheers, even the DDR crew came over to clap. The champion had been dethroned. And there stood Sora looking at me with wide eyes and breathing heavily.

He shook hands with Roxas, whom looked a little depressed, and walked over to me.

His back being patted on the way to where I was standing. "I won." He said, a huge cheesy smile plastered on his face.

"Good job, Sora!" I yelled back over the music and hugged him. He was so happy. It seemed as if he had conquered the world, not just beat Roxas at Guitar Hero. We just walked around, randomly talking to people for a little while.

* * *

Soon we found ourselves upstairs **(A/N: The third level, they were in the basement, but they went up a couple stories)**. Not as many people were there, Sora and I really needed to wind down and cool off. We went into a deserted bedroom, not to do anything R rated, but so no one would interrupt our quiet time.

"Sora?"

"Yeah, Kai?" Sora asked.

"Have you seen Shelby yet?" I haven't seen her all night and wondered what she was up to. After all, it was her house.

"Umm… yeah. I have. She was walking around with Nick and some other people." Sora got really quiet all of a sudden.

I gave him a questioning look full of concern.

"Who were the other people, Sora?" I questioned.

"No idea, Kai. You remember your theory about one of them being your stalker? Well, I think I know who it is."

* * *

**(A/N: There you have it. The long awaited Chapter 17! Just kidding! There's more. Trust me, I knew I had to make it up to you guys to give you a long, question-answering chapter! Or maybe I'll make it a two part thing.)**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**- **

* * *

"Really Sora?" Before Sora could continue, I jumped up and hugged Sora so tight he could hardly breathe. As Sora gasped for air I realized I might be applying a little too much pressure to the hug and released him.

"Yeah… actually, not exactly who, but I've narrowed it down to one person." Sora laughed a little weird and scratched the back of his head. I remained silent, smiling at him."Okay, so I saw Shelby and her precious jerk, Nick. Then there was like three other people with them. Some silver haired girl, a rather strong looking dude, and some other guy with a beanie on. Any sound familiar? Don't answer that yet. The girl, most likely, isn't the stalker, since she's a girl. And the tall, strong one was flirting with some random girl, so that eliminates him. And who's left?" Sora explained.

"Beanie dude." I answered. "Sora, did he look anything like who attacked you a while back?"

"It was from a distance, so I couldn't really tell, Kai. But I guess he was built the same. What did that guy you danced with at Homecoming look like? You did say that that guy was the stalker, or could be." Sora questioned.

The pieces were all lining up. "Well, we already decided that your attacker and the Homecoming guy was the same. I think. He has the weird scar on his face. Nick doesn't, that's what confuses me!" I was so frustrated. This stalker really messed up my life! "My head hurts." I admitted.

"Okay, it'd be so much better if we had names to match to these people." Sora paused, thinking hard. "Wait a minute! You said scar, right?" I nodded. "I _think _that guy with Nick had a scar! Of course it was from a distance, but I think that is who it is! Kai, we know who the stalker is!" Sora started jumping around. I guess he was really hyper.

I was so happy, I began jumping around with him and then I hugged him tightly, just not too tight. Then he leaned in a little and we were about to kiss when Naminé rushed in, a flustered look on her face.

"Naminé, we know who the stalker is!" I shouted before she could say anything.

"Really? Who?"

"Well, we know what he looks like and who he hangs out with. Not his name or exactly who he is though. But he has an uncanny resemblance with Nick." I explained, talking fast.

Naminé nodded, "I guess you still have a mystery on your hands. But I have another one for you. I lost Roxas." She said.

"Huh?" Sora questioned.

"I was with him one moment then he was gone the next! Rikku came up and started yelling random stuff, I didn't even know she was here, and grabbed Roxas by the collar and dragged him off into the crowd." Naminé said, also talking fast.

"I didn't know she was here either. I guess that means Yuna is prowling around too. Well, Sora and I'll help you look for him." I reassured her and turned to Sora, to make sure he'd help.

"Yeah, Naminé, calm down." Sora said.

We left the bedroom and began looking around the upstairs. It didn't take long for Naminé to get separated from Sora and I.

"Roxas! Rikku get away from him!" I heard Naminé's voice carry through the upstairs after about 5 minutes of her straying from us.

"Sounds like Naminé found him." I laughed. "Yeah. C'mon, let's go downstairs. It's almost midnight. We have to watch the ball drop." Sora said, looking at a clock on the wall. I had lost complete track of time. It was 11:47 already!

* * *

Sora and I meandered downstairs and found a comfortable spot in front of the huge widescreen TV on the first floor, in the living room. We sat beside Olette and Tidus and Hayner and Selphie on our other side. Riku was somewhere behind us with Roxas and Naminé. It was perfect.

* * *

There you have it! The long awaited Chapter 17! Oh yeah. And if I get reviews, I'll update after lunch! I already have Chapter 18 written. I'm hungry! I haven't eaten all day, it's 1:45! I was too busy writing. I hope this isn't confusing. I had to keep going back to see what had happened before. PM me if you have any questions or ideas.

Please Review! I have to get some before I update!


	18. New Year's Party: Part 2

Hey everyone! I decided to update. Not right after lunch, but before dinner, okay? If you read the author's note at the end of the last chapter then you'd know what I'm talking about.

I think I changed up the style a little. In my writing, Kairi is having more thoughts in _italics_, but maybe that's normal in her situation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, despite my multiple fantasies, Square Enix still owns it.

Enjoy!--

* * *

"5!" Everyone began to shout. 

"4!"

"3!" Sora inched even closer to my face.

"2!" I looked at him.

"1!" And we kissed. It was so romantic. It was official, 2007 was here!**(A/N: I know it's almost 2008, but I started writing this a while back and I still had fresh memories of 2006. NUMBERS!!! Random.) **Once we broke apart I noticed my other couple friends breaking away from their boyfriend/girlfriend. I turned around and saw Riku standing there, awkwardly. I felt a little bad for him. He didn't have a girlfriend, but it was a new year, he could find one. Maybe even tonight.

Sora took my hand without me realizing it and brought me down to the basement. All of our friends came too, including many other people. Maybe it was planned for DDR to be the first video game played this year. I immediately jumped on one of the dance pads. I knew since there were so many people I'd only get to play once. Naminé must have thought the same since she was standing next to me. Long story short, "Video Killed the Radio Star" was the first song I heard in 2007. **(A/N: That was the first song I heard too. I just wanted to put that in there.) **

I totally kicked Naminé's butt. It was all in good sport though. We laughed and hugged, before Sora brought me back up to the third story.

It was much cooler up there. Apparently others had the same idea since it was crowed, but it miraculously stayed cool. And to my disliking, I found myself away from Sora. Damnit! How could I let that happen? Not too far away I saw Shelby and nick making out, I could've gone my whole life without seeing that. And another thing I could've gone without seeing was that tall guy with some random girl, and I learned his name was Rai. Gosh, couldn't they quiet down?! I turned around, hoping I wouldn't be scarred for life if I got the image out of my head I saw that silver haired girl leaning against a wall and Riku's arm holding him up, leaning on the wall behind her. I guess he found someone. And with my unusually keen sense of hearing, I heard Riku say "Fuu", weird name.

It seemed as if that entire group of people were there, except "beanie dude". I began backing away slowly, for that guy was my stalker. Unfortunately, I backed into an empty, dark bedroom and someone shut the door and locked it.

"Hey! Who are you?" I shouted, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"I guess I could tell you now, Princess." Princess? My name's Kairi, but I guess that's a stalkerish thing to say. "Seifer. You might know me. Remember Homecoming? When Sora got beat up? Those adoring e-mails?" As he questioned, he came closer.

Causing me to back up. "S-stay away!" I managed to squeak out.

"Yeah, you know me. And my brother too, Nick. He's my twin, unfortunately." _Gosh, how could I be so stupid? I mentally slapped myself. It isn't rare to have a bunch of related people. There's me and Roxas, Yuna and Rikku, Olette and Hayner, Shelby and Tidus, there could be one more! Why didn't I think of that?_ As I was arguing with myself Seifer crept closer and I backed into a dresser on the far wall, _good thing I avoided the bed_. He was right up in front of me. Pressing his body against mine. _Ever heard of personal space?_ I asked in my head, too afraid to say it aloud. "Seems like destiny to have us here together. In this room. Alone." He continued.

"Just leave me alone! If you know me so well, then you'd know I'd never leave Sora for you!" I shouted back. _Sora! Oh my gosh, where is he?_

"Still talking about your precious Sora? Well, I know what will change your mind." He did exactly what I was trying to avoid. He kissed me. Forcefully, I might add. I was so surprised, I was too shocked to shout for help.

He pushed me back onto the bed that was sitting there. _Oh no! "Kairi, don't let him do what he wants! Fight back!"_ I swear I heard Sora's voice shouting in my head. I mustered up all my strength and pushed him off me. His hand was partially up my shirt. Good thing I stopped him. I'm way too young for that. I immediately kneed him 'where the sun don't shine' and ran to the door. I only had time to unlock it before he came up behind me and covered my mouth. I guess I didn't knee hard enough to stop him. At least I cause him to stagger.

I could only emit small hardly audible screams. _"Sora, please come! I need you. Help!"_ I screamed in my head. Seifer brought me over to the bed again and this time threw me on it. _Not again._

Before he could even kiss me again the door swung open and I heard Sora's voice. "Get the hell away from her!" He rushed over and pulled me up and lightly shoved me behind him.

"Sora!" Seifer yelled.

I whispered into Sora's ear, "He's dangerous, Sora. Be careful. Oh, and it's Nick's twin, Seifer."

I tried to pass as much information as I could to Sora before he retorted. "So I guess there is such thing as an evil twin, eh?" Before Sora could tell me anything I ran out into the hall and grabbed Riku's arm and led him back into the bedroom, explaining as I went.

"What? Don't worry, Kai, I'll help." He ran in and stood beside Sora. "Get into trouble again, I see." He said to him.

"A little more than I wanted." Sora laughed, nervously. I stood at the door, I couldn't leave, and I would never live it down if Sora or Riku got hurt.

Sora threw the first punch. Riku followed up, leaving Seifer staggering backwards. Then he stood up straight.

"That's all you got? You two have to do better than that to knock me down." I guess he faked the 'injury'. More violence occurred that I don't even know what it was. I was too busy looking in the hallway for someone to come. It was completely deserted. Then, out of nowhere, the rest of the gang came up. Naminé, Selphie, and Olette just took one look at my nervous expression and knew what was happening. The guys rushed in to aid Sora and Riku. Once Seifer saw everyone else he put his fists down and glared at Sora. "Now this isn't fair, is it? Maybe we'll have to take it outside." He threatened.

I thought Sora was going to loose it, no one ever made him _this_ mad. "No thanks. I'm not much in the mood to fight. Can't you try to be a little civilized and stop bothering us?" Sora stood up straight, as did the other guys. I was proud of him for not fighting. I guess my peaceful attitude rubbed off on him.

"Nah." Seifer said. He started to charge at Sora, but everyone moved out of the way so he ran out of the room and into the wall, quite comical, I thought. He fell back down, apparently knocked out.

The commotion caused a lot of people to come up to where we were. Including Nick, Shelby, Rai, Fuu, Rikku, and Yuna. Nick's crew immediately went to Seifer's aid.

Shelby walked up to me. "What the hell happened here, Hart?" She yelled, gosh she could be annoying.

"You're little friend here was stalking me then, idiotically, got into a fight with Sora, that's what." I yelled back, hands on my hips, mimicking her.

"Sure." She said, disbelievingly.

"It's true, Shelb. We wouldn't lie to you. Remember back when you were our friend?" Tidus stepped out of the bedroom.

"Tidus, stop. Get you and all your friends out of here right now!" She pointed to the stairs.

"No. Not till you believe us." Tidus replied, sternly.

"Um, I have something to say." Nick stood up and walked over to Shelby, facing the crowd that formed. "My brother got me into doing all this crap just so he could get Kairi for a girlfriend. At first I thought he was kidding. With silly e-mails and stuff, but he was serious. He made me get on the bad side of her and all her friends. Sorry, guys. It kinda felt good though. It really changed me. I know this whole speech is pathetic, but I'm sorry. Sora, I'm sorry he went to the drastic measures of hurtin' you that one day. Tidus, sorry I made you think I'm a bad guy and turn Shelby against you, I'm really not. Everyone, sorry I did all this stuff for my brother, I didn't know it'd get this far. And I'm especially sorry to you, Kairi." He faced me. His whole speech so far was overwhelming. "I didn't stop Seifer when he started e-mailing you. Or when he said that thing about you at lunch a while back. Or even now. I didn't stop and I hurt you. I'll keep him from doing this and away from you. Just please don't call the cops on him. He made a huge mistake and I know he can do better. Will you forgive me?" He asked.

I really took this whole thing in. It was so touching how Nick could do this. I almost felt bad for him. I turned and looked at my friends, they nodded. I turned to Sora. "Sora?" I asked, quietly.

"I don't know, Kairi. It's your call." He smiled. I looked back at Nick, right in the eyes, glanced at Shelby's surprised face then back to him.

"I forgive you. But promise me that you'll try to change Seifer."

"I will." I hugged him. It was kind of awkward, but it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. We separated and he smiled widely. I smiled back and turned to Sora again. His cheesy smile was so big that I started to laugh a little. He picked me up and twirled me around.

"Yes, finally. You're safe. Now let's try to make it through this year." He whispered in my ear. Then he set me down and kissed me. It felt like a movie, applause rung through my ears as everyone filtered back downstairs to gossip and try to enjoy the rest of the party.

Rai and Nick carried Seifer to Shelby's room and that crew disappeared behind a closed door. All except Fuu, she stayed out. "I should probably go make sure he's okay." She said to Riku.

"Yeah." Then they kissed and she ran off. It was so cute. And I think Riku actually blushed.

"Aww… Riku has a girlfriend!" Selphie broke me out of my daydream. The girls cooed and went downstairs. The guys followed. Sora and I were let standing in the hall.

"Wow, what a drama." Sora said.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Maybe we can stay normal till the end of the year."

"I don't think so!" I laughed.

* * *

_1/1/07_

_That was the craziest year I've had. And it was only halfway through! I wonder what awaits us once we go back to school. I feel as if there's going to be some friend rearranging. Hopefully, for the good. _

_Kairi_

I went for a new style in my online diary. I'm at Naminé's house, on her computer. I came to her house after the party. Last night, or I should say this morning, was crazy. "Kairi! Lunch! You coming?" I heard Naminé shout from downstairs. "Coming!" I saved my diary entry and ran downstairs to Naminé waiting in the kitchen with two steaming ramen containers on a tray. "You get some drinks. I'm gonna go see what's on TV." And she went into the living room while I got some Sierra Mist for us both and joined her on the couch.

* * *

Yeah! The mystery was solved. Good for you people that knew the stalker was Seifer! It took a really long time to fit it all together for them. It's hard to write a mystery when you know the solution. 

Riku got a girlfriend?! Fuu?! Yeah, that's right. Everyone knew that Riku needed to get someone. At least for this story.

Now what's going to happen to Seifer and his crew? Wait to find out in _Chapter 19_ of _My Heart_.

Good news, I updated. Twice. Bad news, I have to think of what to write next. Normally, when a conflict is solved, the story ends, but I want to go to the end of the (school) year. What do I do? Someone, give me ideas! Please.

Read and review! And thanks for the 40 that I already have! I never knew I'd get that many!


	19. Solving Problems

Hey readers! Just thought I'd give you all a Christmas gift a few days early! I've been working on this story on-and-off lately. I haven't had much inspiration. This is kind of something I threw together to have a nice filler chapter. I guess that's all I have to say...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does. If I did, I'd be bust working on Kingdom Hearts III.

* * *

"Hey, Kairi." I heard someone talking to me in first period, after class was over and we had free time. I looked up from my notebook to see the most unexpected person to talk to me after what had happened, then again, good things happened. I just didn't think she forgave me. 

"Hey, Shelby, what's up?" I asked, trying to be cordial.

"Nothing much. Hey, I'm sorry about being a total bitch to you and your friends since I moved here. I guess I was easily swayed by Nick's friends. But since he forgave you, I guess I really couldn't live with myself if I didn't apologize." I was shocked. So many conflicts were being solved.

"Um, thanks. And I forgive you. So, what's up with Seifer anyways?" I continued our conversation instead of shooing her away.

"Well, Nick and I decided to stop hanging out with him. I just can't believe that Nick can do that, being his brother and all, but he said he'd try to change Seifer at home. So, it's just me, him, and Fuu. Rai's still with Seifer. Bastards. That's what they are." I was surprised she could turn on them so easily, but I guess they deserved it. Rai seemed to take advantage of girls.

"Fuu's going out with Riku, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. 'Bout time she got a boyfriend. A decent one, I might add." We giggled, it was fun chatting with a girl outside of my usual group of friends.

"Yeah, same with Riku. He's picky."

"So, I wonder what's going to happen with him." Her eyes wondered to the window, aimlessly staring.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think Fuu's going to start hanging out with you guys? Or Riku with me? It'd be a shame to loose either. Maybe they would just be with themselves." I just realized that. I would hate it if Riku left! I've known him for so long. And I don't know if Fuu would really get along in our group of friends.

"Yeah, well, we could be one big group." I suggested, this conversation really took a big turn that I can't remember taking.

"I don't know. I really like you guys. Tidus _is_ my cousin, after all. And Nick is nice now and all, but I don't think it'd work." At least she was being nice.

"Oh. That's a shame. Oh well. I love Riku to pieces- don't give me that look, he's my _best guyfriend_- and I trust him. He can do whatever he wants. We don't have to rearrange our lives, right?" I said.

"Yeah, I agree. I know this is weird, but I used to do it with my friends from my old school, shake on friendship? Promise to be there. I'll be there for you. In a friend that no one knows you have kind of way, I guess." Wow, Shelby's really dedicated to this. At least I agree with her morals. I shook her outstretched hand and nodded.

Then the bell rang. We gathered our things and walked out into the crowded hallway. I got a good look at her wardrobe choice today. Knowing Shelby, even for a short time, she wore something to stand out. Today was blue jeans, a light pink dress over it (like a jumper?), a light yellow long sleeve shrug, and fur cuffed boots. Yeah, she definitely stood out. I laughed to myself as I left the room. It looked especially different today, since Nick died his hair and had the "emo hair" look. At least he could pull it off.

On my way to second period, Naminé and Sora caught up with me. They were helping Roxas with a project in the free time in first period so they weren't talking with Shelby with me.

I quickly caught them up on the discussion I had with her. "We need to talk to Riku. Never thought that him getting a girl would cause so much confusion." Sora said, his hand interlocked with mine.

"Yeah. I think we can trust Shelby and Nick now though." I added.

* * *

The rest of the day past on mostly like this. At lunch Riku sat with Fuu, Shelby, and Nick. He did come over and said that he's still part of our 'group', but he'd sit with his girlfriend every other day or so. Good, that problem is fixed. I saw Seifer in the lunch room. He caught my gaze, I swear he smiled. In a friendly way, not flirtatiously. Sora noticed and put his arm around my waist, he kind of nodded to Seifer. He returned the gesture and looked back to his food. Weird how guys have their own secret language, huh?

* * *

It's two weeks after that conversation with Shelby at school. Everything's been awesome. Riku's just been sitting with his girlfriend every other day and us the other days. I haven't really seen much of Fuu, or heard, she's really quiet. But she can really give off the 'I-hate-you' vibe. Even if I'm not the victim. Poor Olette is, I wonder why. Maybe they knew each other before. 

"Hey Kairi!" Naminé snapped me out of my daze. Sora's hand was waving in my face. I remembered it was Saturday and Naminé, Sora, Roxas, and I were hanging out at a small café in the plaza (A/N: Same place as after they met Hayner). The rest of the gang were somewhere else doing whatever, I guess we just wanted to hang out the four of us, like old times.

"Oh, sorry guys. Just thinking about the past few weeks, I guess." I said and smiled a big, cheesy smile, Sora rubbed off on me I suppose.

"That's cool. We were going to go to my place." Roxas said. Oh, that's right, now I'm fully non-dazed. I guess.

We all walked to Roxas' and went to the living room. My aunt and uncle were at my house, with my parents. Roxas turned on the TV and we just watched it for awhile. There wasn't much tot talk about lately. I guess after the Riku and Seifer fiascos everything calmed down. Yuna and Rikku haven't even bothered us since Shelby's party.

Suddenly the phone started to ring. Roxas put the TV on soft mute, walked to the corner of the room, phone in hand, and answered it. "Hello?" We could all hear him perfectly. "Who?" A pause. "Yes, it's Roxas. Rikku?!"

I saw Naminé's eyes get this dark shadow around them. It was almost animated how I could sense the dark aurora around her.

"No, you don't have to. How'd you get my number anyways?" More silence. "Wait, no!" Roxas shouted and he hit the end button, lowering his arm to his side, the other rubbing his forehead.

Naminé got up and rushed to his side, a hand on his arm. "What did she want?" Naminé asked quietly.

"She didn't really want anything. Apparently she's going to come over. Yuna too. I didn't know they even knew where I lived… stalkers- oh, sorry, Kai." Roxas added.

I just nodded and turned to Sora. "Why do they have to come? We were having the best time. You don't have to answer the door, Roxas." Sora sighed.

"You're right. But they know we're here and I'm sure they'll stay out there until my parents get home and yell for not letting them in… Or something like that." Roxas explained.

"Good point."

* * *

About 10 minutes later, the doorbell rang. "Oh, the doorbell." Roxas announced as he trudged to the door, obviously knowing who would be there when he opened it. As soon as he swung the door open, two skimpy dressed girls walked in. How could they stand the cold?! It_ was_ Yuna and Rikku after all, I guess the fire from their homeland keeps them warm. Haha, bitches from Hell, that's it. 

I glared at Yuna as she pranced (yes, _pranced_) over to the couch Sora and I were sharing and squeezed herself between him and I. I'm sure Naminé was angered as she watched Rikku do the same to her and Roxas on the loveseat. These girls never knew when to stop.

"Hey, guys!" Rikku yelled, unnecessarily.

"We were just hanging out at home beginning bored then we thought, 'Hey, I wonder what Roxas and Sora are up to!' so we decided to come over!" Yuna explained.

"Well, now you know that we have company and you can just go." Roxas attempted to kick them out. Naminé was fuming by now. Rikku had latched her arm on Roxas'. I guess the little stunt at the New Year's Party really made her mad. And knowing Naminé, she'll keep it inside until she finally bursts, but that might be a good thing. I already broke Yuna's nose, Rikku's face could always use some more fist attention.

As I giggled at my own joke silently I watched this _epic_ scene take flight. **(A/N: Did that seem OOC? If it did, I don't think it was that much. Kairi's really starting to form a worthwhile personality **_**in this story**_**, about time. She seemed boring before.) **Rikku just declined as if he were just talking normally instead of trying to get rid of her. Naminé got up and pulled Roxas into another room, muttering some lame excuse for her actions.

* * *

Naminé's POV 

"Roxas! We have to get them out of here!" I whispered loudly to my boyfriend.

"I know, Nam. We could just make up an excuse to leave the house, forcing them to leave." Roxas suggested.

"Oh, I'll force that Rikku to leave! And you know me, Roxas. I hate being that mean to people, but I don't think I can handle it anymore!" I threw my arms in the air for effect.

"Yeah, I know. Just try to calm down." Roxas sighed and placed his hands on my arms. There were a few moments of silence before he hugged me and led me back into the living room. I faked a smile and I knew Kai and Sora could see right through it.

* * *

Normal (Kairi's) POV 

Naminé came back in the room. I could tell she was all worked up about Rikku and Yuna. After all that crap they put her and I through, I don't blame her. She was going to blow and I'm not going to stop her. Maybe those two will finally stop.

Rikku began chattering as soon as Roxas came back in and Yuna sat there, staring at Sora. She wasn't the problem girl today. Strangely, she was letting Rikku have a chance without stealing away the spotlight. "… So, Roxas, what do you think?" I heard Rikku ask, what a flirt.

"Huh?" Roxas was in a classic daze.

"I was just asking you about that skirt I was wearing yesterday. Totally hot, right? I think it might have been too long though." She started giggling and slowly inching closer, almost on top of poor Roxas.

Naminé immediately stood up and yanked Rikku by the arm to her feet. "That's it, you little slut! No one cares about your short whore skirts anyway! You actually think that'll attract Roxas? Same goes for Yuna. You are such a little bitch!" Naminé yelled.

Rikku's eyes started to water. She raised her manicured hand, as if to hit Naminé, but Roxas stood up immediately and grabbed her arm.

"Don't ever touch her." He threatened.

"But, Roxas! Did you hear her?" Rikku whined. Yuan stood up beside Rikku.

"Yeah, I heard her, and she's right."

"Don't you talk to my sister like that! Rikku, we're leaving!" Yuna proclaimed and dragged Rikku to the door.

Roxas opened it, Naminé gave them a slight push out, and Roxas slammed the door as Naminé shouted, "And stay out!" It was all quite comical.

"I sure do hope they learned their lesson." I stated as Naminé and Roxas rejoined Sora and I in the living room.

"They better." Naminé muttered and sat on the loveseat once more. "Sorry, Roxas." She turned to him.

"It's fine. I'm actually glad you did that. Maybe they'll leave us alone now." He hugged her. This is all so dramatic and repetitive.

* * *

After another long conversation that I felt words were just repeating, I called it a day and went home. I felt refreshed after a quick shower and I laid on my bed, staring at my walls. They were so plain. White? Seriously, I need to paint them. Sounds like an idea for another day. I covered up and eventually drifted to sleep.

* * *

Yeah, another chapter! It's a little shorter than my other chapters, but I guess that's okay. Time seems to be going fast, but it's necessary to get back to normal. At the end I gave myself an idea for another chapter. What color walls do you think Kairi should have? I, myself, want light green since my walls are white and that's what I want. Kairi would probably want light pink or something. 

Do you think Kairi's changing? Since the beginning, I mean. This story seems to change a lot. Probably because my writing style has changed since I started this. They're starting to swear and by smart asses (see there!), I guess being a teenager will do that to you. I'm going to have to edit this sometime.

Please review!

Merry Christmas!


	20. Painting

Here we have it, the long awaited chapter 20! This chapter is so unneeded, but I didn't really have any ideas for anything plot nessesary. This chapter switches scenes a lot and time goes fast, but bear with me, you wouldn't want everything that happens to Kairi described in great detail. I don't think I have anyting else to say...

NOTE: If you haven't read "Wicked", there's a good sized spoiler in here. I just finished reading it yesterday and I was excited so I thought I'd reference to it somewhere.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Wicked, or any other copyrighted thing in this chapter.

* * *

"Hey, Sora." I said as I walked into his room. Today was Saturday and I had a great idea for the weekend.

"Oh, hey, Kai. What's up?"

"I have a great idea for today. I want to paint my walls! The rest of the guys are over at my house. I wanted to know if you'd want to help."

He just stared into space before answering me. "Uh… sure, Kai. What color were you planning on?" He said as he stood up and walked to the door.

We started walking through his house and over to mine. "Well, maybe light pink or light green. What do you think?"

"Green. But that might be because I'm such a manly man." I giggled as he made a muscle.

"Of course. But maybe I could do pink walls and green dots on one side or something." I continued to have this conversation with myself up until I walked into my room.

I looked at all the occupants of my bedroom before saying, "Let's go to the hardware store." I smiled at everyone. They were working on moving my furniture to the middle of the room when I was at Sora's. I was so thankful for such helpful friends. There were Riku, Naminé, Roxas, Selphie, and Tidus. Olette and Hayner were busy at home doing _something_. "I'll go with Naminé and Selphie. You guys can just hang out here, I guess." We didn't really need all of us anyway.

"Cool." Selphie jumped off my bed and walked up to me. Naminé smiled sweetly and joined me at the door. We left to the hardware store, talking about what colors we were getting.

We were there in no time. "Okay, my mom gave me enough munny to get 4 cans. Do you think that'll be enough?" I asked.

"Definitely. So we'll get 3 cans of light pink and one can of light green for the dots." Naminé said. I found a really cute baby pink type color, according to Selphie it was 'soft' and matched my dress. Naminé picked out a light, baby green. My room was going to be so cute!

"Kairi!" Naminé yelled from _right beside me_. That was so unnecessary.

"What?" I answered, rubbing my ear for effect.

"I have a great I idea for your walls. How about the wall with the window be argyle? The pink background, green diamonds, and brown diagonal lines that is. Then the two walls on either side will be pink with the green dots. And the remaining wall with the door will be plain pink." Naminé was so imaginative.

"That sounds like a lot of work and it means we'll need more paint and I don't have enough munny." I stated. Naminé then whispered something in Selphie's ear and she nodded.

"Okay, Kairi, I have some brown paint leftover from painting my basement last year and Naminé and I can give you some munny for another can. No worries to pay us back." Selphie said. They were so nice, but I'm sure once this was all done they'd want something; too bad I didn't care.

"Aw, you guys!" I hugged them both.

Not too much longer all three of us walked into my room with the cans of paint. The guys were all lounging on the furniture that was moved to the middle of my room browsing my manga collection. I noticed Roxas was looking at the one Sora was looking at _way_ back when he was attacked by Seifer.

* * *

"Sora!" I shouted an hour into painting. He got the bright idea that since everyone was wearing work clothes to fling pink paint at me. All four walls were almost done being painted because everyone was divided to work on a different wall. After we finish we'll go out for an early dinner at the café at the plaza. Sora just laughed at what he had done. I grumbled and flung some off my brush back at him.

"Lookin' pretty in pink, Sora!" Laughed Selphie. That caught everyone's attention and they looked at us. Naminé came over pretending to care and winked to whoever was standing behind me. I smirked and as I turned around to see who it was Roxas stroked his brush on my face. I gasped and got him back. I turned back to the rest of the room and noticed everyone had pink paint on them somewhere. Sora came over to me and got a little on my nose without me realizing what he was doing.

"Guys! If we _must_ do this, can't we wait till we're done using the pink so we don't waste any?" I asked, sensibly. They were being so childish.

* * *

We eventually finished the pink and had it somewhere on us when we decided to leave. "Hey!" Olette yelled once we were outside. She and Hayner were walking up to my house.

"We finished having 'quality time' with our mom, helping out at the store." Hayner explained.

"Yeah, we came over to see if you were ready to grab a bite to eat. Then we could help if you weren't done yet." Olette smiled.

"Cool." I said. We continued our way done the path to the sidewalk.

"Wait! You guys should probably wipe off the paint on your faces." Olette said. Hayner sighed and pushed Olette.

"I thought we could just keep that quiet and laugh at them!" He joked. We all gasped in realization and rushed back inside my house to wash up.

"Kairi! I'm going to set up fans in your room so the paint will dry." My dad said, walking upstairs. "So then you kids just take your time so it _might_ be ready once you come back, but you might have to continue tomorrow." I thanked him; I had forgotten how long it really did take for paint to dry.

Once we were at the café, sipping our drinks Roxas started talking. "How about we go to the beach after we eat? Just to hang out. Since Kai's room probably won't be ready till tomorrow?"

"Finally a smart idea coming from you, Roxas. Sounds good to me." Riku replied. "Maybe Fuu can come."

* * *

After we ate dinner we all agreed to go to the beach. I called my mom to tell her where I was and so did the others. Fuu even showed up. She, Riku, and the guys were off playing blitzball.

We were all lounging on the beach. "Kairi, want to stay at my house tonight? You haven't in ages!" Olette asked. "My folks probably wouldn't care and since your room will smell you could just come over. And Selphie can come too if she stays away from Hayner in the middle of the night." She joked.

"Me too?"

"Yeah, Naminé, you too. And should I ask Fuu?"

"I don't know. It would be rude not to, but we don't really know her." Naminé said.

"Okay I will. Be right back, I should call my mom first." Olette got up and walked elsewhere for good reception and less noise.

As we waited the rest of the group and Fuu came up and joined us. "Tidus cheated!" Hayner complained.

"Did not! If anyone cheated it was Riku," Tidus turned to Riku, "All because your girl was playing didn't mean you could 'show off' for her!"

"WHAT?!" Riku jumped on Tidus and gave him a noogie.

"Ahh! Riku, stop it!"

"Take it back!"

"NO!"

"Take it back, Tidus, and then I'll stop!"

"Uhhh… Fine! I take it back!" Riku released Tidus.

By the time their little spat was over Olette rejoined us. "My mom said it was fine."

"What's fine?" Hayner questioned.

"Mom said Kairi, Naminé, Olette, and Fuu if she wants to can stay over tonight." She explained to her brother.

"Can't." Fuu stated.

Olette shrugged.

"I'll call my parents." Selphie smiled at Hayner as she skipped off. Naminé nodded and followed her, dialing numbers into her phone as she went.

I figured if I just stopped at my house to get my things before we went to Olette's and explained it would be fine. And if not, then oh well. But I'm sure they'd understand since my room wasn't available and they know how uncomfortable the couch was all night long.

* * *

About an hour later as the sun set, me, Hayner, and the girls arrived at his and Olette's house; my parents let me stay. I hadn't been there in so long I forgot where Olette's room was. She guided me up the stairs to the only two bedrooms on the second floor. The way the house was designed it was like a loft up above. Her parent's room was down below the main floor. Olette opened the door to the right and held it open for us to enter.

"FROSTING!" I heard Hayner's voice.

"CUPCAKE!" Olette echoed. No one bothered to ask, I didn't really want to know why they did their strange ritual.

After we got changed into our pajamas a little puppy ran into the room. It was different looking, but it sure was cute!

"You have a dog?" Selphie blurted out.

"Umm… yeah. Didn't Hayner tell you? He bought him for me for Christmas. I'm surprised either him or I didn't tell you."

"What's his name?" Naminé asked.

"Fiyero. From Wicked. I just finished reading it and the name was on my mind."

"Aww." The girls cooed.

"Wait, wasn't he viciously murdered?" I asked.

Olette covered his ears and gave me a look. "Kairi! Don't say something like that! …And, yes, he was."

"What kind is he?"

"A pug/lab mix. Strange I know, but I thought Olette would like him nonetheless." Hayner answered from the door. He walked in and joined us on the floor, beside Selphie.

"Couldn't resist coming to see your girlfriend, eh, Hayner?" Naminé giggled.

"Shut up, Naminé." He joked.

* * *

It was Sunday. The night before was so much fun! All of us eventually decided to play Guitar Hero, make popcorn, and drink overly chocolate milk. We got _very_ hyper. And the fact that Hayner was the only guy there didn't seem to bother him; Selphie was one of the girls.

We were all wearing work clothes and back in my room. Sora, Roxas, and Tidus came over and questioned our random spurts of laugher, referring to the night before. Riku was with his girlfriend today and her friends. Naminé was painting the diamonds on the one wall with Roxas and Olette. She had him go buy stencils the night before while she was at Olette's. Sora and I were using the stencils to make polka dots on another wall. Tidus, Selphie, and Hayner were painting the polka dots on the opposing wall.

By the time we finished eating lunch we were all doing the argyle design. The polka dots were easily finished. Probably another hour till we'd be done. Then we'd hang out while it dried, eat, and then Naminé would do the lines. She was very particular with it and decided only she would do it. She was skittish for anyone to even do the diamonds of green.

* * *

"I can't believe we're finally done!" I shouted happily. I observed our hard work and my room looked awesome! No longer boring.

"What was it that we get out of this?" Roxas asked.

"Umm… what do you want?"

"Let's order some pizza on you."

"Fair enough, you order what you want then I'll pay when they come." I said to Roxas.

We all walked downstairs and into the living room.

Roxas picked up the phone and began ordering and I turned to Sora. "Thanks so much, Sora."

"No prob." He hugged me and I gave him a quick kiss before I faced everyone. I paused to wait for Roxas to get off the phone then began talking.

"Thanks everyone! It was great of you to help me! That would've taken forever."

"No problem." They chorused. Soon after the pizza arrived and everyone was either watching TV or getting out plates and drinks in the kitchen. My parents came to get pizza and drinks then escaped back into their bedroom as to not get in the way of everyone. They were being really cool about this whole thing. **(A/N: I said 'everyone' so many times in the past paragraph and dialogue, but I guess that's okay.)** After we all got our food and settled in the living room I reminded them that we'd have to move my furniture back before they left. It_was_ a school night and I couldn't stay elsewhere and I wanted to be back in my own bed.

* * *

That night I finished up making sure everything was in its place before I went to sleep. My bedspread was almost the same exact green as the dots and diamonds so it looked really nice. And instead of the white furniture looking dull, it really stood out. I was so lucky to have such great friends! I'm sure I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

There it is! I hope you liked it. I'm really braindead for this story (but, thankfully, not writer's block) since I've been working on "Path to Suicide" non-stop. If you have any ideas for the next chapter let me know in reviews or PMs.

Please review!


	21. Just School

Hey, everyone! I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated in ages. I just haven't had inspiration. But I guess, since I haven't been working on this and by the time I came back, I was inspired! I made this extra-long just so I'd hopefully be forgiven. It's double the size of a normal chapter. So...

I was going to update on Friday, BUT fanfiction was being mean all weekend so I couldn't. So now I went to a different computer and it's working.

I was re-reading this story and I realized I had a million mistakes. And I'm soooo not consistent. I'm surprised I got good reviews in the first place, but I'm a little better now, right? I've been trying to do better.

I think I'm going to cut this story off soon. Maybe in 4-5 chapters or something. Then I'll make a sequel. That was the plan since I first started the story, anyways.

This chapter is dedicated to all my friends. I guess since it's just a normal day at school. Yeah...

Ahh! I gave Hayner a personality! Yeah! Sorry if anyone is too OOC.

This Author's not is REALLY long. But I have things to say, like, I haven't been keeping up with Kairi's inward thoughts as '_thoughts_'. And I introduced the diary again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does. I want to steal it from them so freakin' bad though. Oh well. And I don't own any other copyrighted thing, if mentioned.

Enjoy--

* * *

I woke up the next morning and changed like always. I slipped out of my pajamas and into a light blue cami, short denim skirt, white crop jacket, make-up, and a pair of converse shoes. Since I live on the islands it was perfectly comfortable to wear what I was today right after winter. Actually, it was still winter, but that's not important right now. It was February the 12, a Monday. It was almost Valentine's Day. Sora and I didn't plan anything. We were probably just going to hang out at one of our houses or something. We weren't the mushy-couple type. Both of us are laid-back, him more than me, but still.

Today I have a biology test. Yeah, on a Monday. Then there's a worlds geography test and a math quiz. It'll be a breeze.

I walked downstairs and got some breakfast in my stomach before brushing my teeth and strolling outside. Olette and Hayner were just walking up my driveway. I could see Riku, Naminé, and Roxas walking from down the sidewalk just a little.

"Hey, Kai!" Olette shouted.

"Morning, guys." I said back.

"If you're wondering, Selphie called me to let us know she's sick and Tidus is skipping." Hayner informed me with an agreeing nod from Olette.

"He's such a failure at life." I joked. We kept walking with a few words exchanged about the tests then I looked around, noticing there was no warm hand in mine. I'm so dense.

"Where's--" I started.

"Sora?" Roxas finished.

"Yeah, where?" I asked my blonde cousin.

"I have no clue where that spiky-haired dude ever is, but I happen to know today." There was another moment of silence. We walked slowly, in fact the others walked on ahead.

It was just me, Roxas, and Naminé. "You gonna say where?" Roxas got on my nerves by doing that and he knew it.

"Why, yes, Kairi, I will. Sora's little sister got sick and his parents are at work, so they let him stay home to take care of her. I wonder if she and Selphie got it from each other." Roxas partially laughed at nothing.

"Aww… oh, well. It's good he's staying with Dakota. She turned eight three weeks ago. I guess she's not allowed to stay home alone all day, being sick and all." I said.

"She's eight already? Wow, time sure flies fast. Remember those weeks between New Years and Shelby declaring peace? That went by super fast too. It'll be the end of the year soon." Naminé said. She was right. Things did go fast.

I could see the school now. We walked right on inside and to our lockers. Once we all got our books we casually walked into Mr. Highwind's classroom. It's been forever since Sora told me, but I still couldn't see the family resemblance between him and Mr. Highwind.

"Hey, class! How was your weekend? Great? Cool. I don't care. Test time! Clear your desks!" He started off right away. He was so funny. I loved how he joked a lot. Everyone did so and he passed out the papers. "And remember to bring your tests up over to my desk once you're done." He reminded us as he walked back over to his desk on the side of the room.

I immediately got my test from the kid that sat in front of where Sora would, he still sat in front of me. It looked easy. We just had to answer questions about Halloween Town and Christmas Town. Since they were connected, it was the hardest of all our tests. Aside from the one when we had to label, like, twenty worlds and write two geographical things about each. And since I said it was easy, our other tests were even easier. I quickly finished and brought my test to his desk and Naminé put hers down right after me.

I watched the rest of my friends turn it in once I sat, then pulled out the most interesting book I've ever read. I don't even think I'm exaggerating. It's called _Slam_ by Nick Hornby. It's so funny and realistic. And it applies to some teens that aren't always shone upon in books. I'd recommend it to anyone. I was so interested, I barely noticed the bell ringing.

Next was English with Mrs. Strife. Today was a free day. We could read, write, whisper, write notes, anything that wasn't loud. She gave us free days after test days as I reward if we did good as a class. We had a big test on Friday, so the free day carried on to today.

I moved to sit with Naminé, Olette, Hayner, and Roxas at a round table. Riku sat nearby with Fuu, Shelby, Nick, and Rai. Seifer was absent today. I bet he was skipping. Way back in the first semester, Selphie, Tidus, and Riku got moved into our class. They were supposedly 'excelling' in their math class so they got put in my classes. Classes are arranged by math grades. And I guess it's also because there were so many people in their class before. That's just to clear some things up.

"So, Kai…" Olette started.

"You ready for Maslar's test next period?" Hayner finished her question once he realized she wasn't going to.

"Kind of. I think I studied enough.

"I'm kind of worried." Naminé said as she sat, hovering over the biology notebook she brought to study.

"Calm down, Nam. You'll do fine. You always ace his tests, which is freakish, but still." Roxas said.

"Hush up, Roxas. I think you need to study too." She moved her notebook so he could see too.

"Well, there they go." Olette laughed slightly at their actions.

"Uh-huh." I said. There was a long moment of silence.

"RIKU'S SILVER HAIR MAKES ME WANNA MAKE OUT WITH HIM!" Hayner shouted out of nowhere and put his head down, so no one noticed it was him. It looked like he was sleeping.

"What?!" I heard Riku say, looking around with a strange look on his face.

"Would whomever said that please be quiet! One more outburst that vulgar and I'll write you up." Mrs. Strife said. Everyone else busted out laughing.

"Hayner!" Olette quietly scolded him.

"I didn't know you were like that, man." Roxas added on before continuing to study.

"What? Shut up, you know it was funny." Hayner retorted. The rest of the period went on with stupid conversations that questioned Hayner's sexuality.

Next was biology with Maslar. No one said 'Mr.' in front when they talked about him, only when talking to him. We immediately got our tests and went to our seats. It was about the phylum chordate. It was boring, but it was an okay test. I didn't know a couple questions, but it was so big, as always, it didn't matter since I knew most. I took all period.

The bell rang, announcing lunch. We had an early lunch. After we all got our meals, we settled at our usual table.

"So, Hayner, I heard you have a thing for silver haired dudes." Wakka said as he walked past. He doesn't really talk to us much, but he's still our friend.

"Shut it, Wakka!" Hayner shouted at him. I guess news traveled fast. Wakka was still in his original classes.

"Then is it just dudes in general?" Roxas continued pestering him since he didn't get much of a chance before.

"No, only Riku." Hayner joked back.

"I knew you loved me." Riku joined us.

"You turn me on." Wow, the guys had such weird things to say. But it was hilarious the way they remained serious.

"Want to make out after school?" Riku asked.

"Okay." Hayner replied in a fake gay voice.

"Okay, man. We're done with that. It's really starting to creep me out." Riku admitted.

"Yeah, okay. So, Naminé, still punching babies?" Hayner turned to Naminé.

"What?"

"Anyway, Kai," he turned to me as if he said nothing, "is today boring yet without Sora?"

"Huh? No. You guys are awesome. And so far, I'm amused." I laughed.

"I'm glad Yuna and Rikku haven't come to bother us yet." Olette interrupted whatever her brother was about to say.

"Speak of the devils." Naminé murmured as we noticed two skinny girls walking towards us. I immediately recognized them as Yuna and Rikku.

Yuna was wearing a pink tank top with a white one over top of it that ended higher that a normal shirt would. Then she had on a really short skirt and a freakish blue belt that flowed out at one side like a dress would. Rikku had an ever smaller yellow top, an equally short green skirt, and a random yellow and red scarf. They annoyed me so much. They haven't even really come up to bother us much lately. The last time they really bothered us was a weekend or so ago. That's when they came to Roxas' house.

"What do you want, girls?" Hayner droned.

"We wondered where Sora was today." Yuna said.

"He totally isn't here. Where is he?" Rikku asked.

"Just like you just said, not here." Naminé growled at Rikku.

"Oh, that's a shame. Hey, Kairi." Yuna sat beside me, causing Riku to move over another seat. "Valentine's Day is in a couple days."

"Wow! You've finally learned how to read a calendar! Good for you." I looked at her annoyed look, smirking.

"Haha, very funny, Kairi. So what are you and Sora going to do? I bet nothing."

"Correct. We haven't really planned anything yet. Now go. It's none of your business anyway." I was getting even more bothered.

"Oh, well. I bet he won't even hang out with you. You're boring and ugly. Not to mention, really dumb." Yuna got up and Rikku followed suit. I glanced at Naminé who was sitting closer to Roxas with her hand in his and glaring at Rikku. Roxas just looked pissed.

"And you're a bitch. Go." I shooed her away.

"He'll be with me." She tacked on into my ear so I was the only one that heard her before she walked away with her sister.

"Ugh… I hate them so much! Rikku just can't stay away from Roxas." Naminé groaned. She kissed Roxas on the cheek so he'd calm down before moving her chair back to where it was before.

"I agree. And what was it she said to you, Kairi?" Olette asked.

"She was just blabbering about how Sora will spend Valentine's Day with her." I laughed a little at the thought.

"Only in her dreams. But be careful, she might 'accidentally' see you two and try to steal Sora." Roxas said.

"You be careful too, man." Riku said, looking at the bizarre excuse for food on his fork.

"I'm fine. There's no way I'm letting Rikku near me. I try now, but I guess I'll try harder if I see her then."

"When exactly?" Naminé asked her boyfriend.

"You two haven't made plans either?" I asked her. They both shook their heads.

"I'm going to take Selphie to the beach in the evening. She's the romantic type, so I guess that's a good idea." Hayner said.

"Yeah, and your welcome for the idea." Olette added.

"Where're you going, sis?" He replied, ignoring her comment. "It better be in public."

"Shut up, Hayner. We were thinking about just hanging at the park and maybe dinner or something." She smiled. "Do have anything planned?" She asked Riku.

"Fuu and I were just going to go to this one café she really likes in the evening for coffee. It's some random poetry place, so I think it'll be boring. Just don't tell her." I wasn't planning on talking to her anyway. That may seem mean, but she doesn't talk to me anyway. "Then we're going to her place for a major make-out session." He smirked.

"Riku!" We all yelled at him.

"Too much information." Naminé added. "Hey, Roxas, do you want to go to a movie?" She asked.

"Umm… that was random, but okay. Sounds like we have plans now."

Darn. I'm the only one without plans now. I hope Sora was thinking of something more than hanging at his or my place. Everyone else was actually doing something. Even if it wasn't all that fancy.

The bell chose to ring right then announcing that it was time for choir. We got our new songs at the beginning of the year. Our concert way back before Christmas went good, so this has to be even better. My favorite song this time around is called 'Ordinary Miracle'. I also signed up for show choir. That's when we sing and dance. There are a few other songs for that.

As I walked in, I noticed Mrs. McIntire over at her desk talking to a senior guy and a junior girl. No offense to Sora, but he was hot! He used to have long dirty blonde hair that he flipped all the time, but now it's short. It took me a while to get used to it, but at least it's still soft. He spiked it a little to the front today. I liked it. He was just kinda short, but still taller than me. Probably just by an inch or two. I'm average height.

Naminé walked up to me, followed by Olette. "Why are you standing in the middle of where everyone walks in?" Olette asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

"No reason." I answered.

"I'm going to go get our folder, can either of you go see how much munny I have in my account?" Naminé asked and walked off. Our music stayed in our folders and each person had a choir account to put in and withdraw munny for trips and show choir shirts. Every time we fundraised, depending on how much each item was munny was deposited in our account.

"I'll go. I want to ask Mrs. Mac something anyway." Olette walked over to where our choir director was standing at her desk still.

Everyone just called her 'Mrs. Mac'. A few minutes passed of us talking before Mrs. McIntire went to the front of the room and sat at the piano. We were all sitting.

"Sit up straight." She reminded us before beginning to play. We always started with voice warm-ups. After a few of those she held up a piece of music and we got our copy out and began to sing. We sang around half of the song. "Now this part will be a solo. Yuna, go." She said as we kept singing.

The solo came up and Yuna's voice filled the room. I may hate her, but she's a great singer. Her and Rikku are, too bad they show off. I was sure they'd get the solos for the concert. Most were only a line or two anyway.

After we sang through all the songs, we could talk quietly. Shelby was the only one in choir from her 'group' so she joined us.

"Hey, Shelby." I said, smiling at her.

"What's up, guys?" She asked.

"Not much, you?" Naminé answered. We all got along pretty good now.

"Same here. Oh, and Seifer's doing okay. He's still a little bad and has a little crush on you, Kairi, but I think he has his eyes on someone else too. And not in a stalker-ish way." She laughed as she said the last part.

"Cool." I said.

"Who is it?" Olette asked.

"Don't tell anyone, but it's… well, I guess it doesn't matter since you probably wouldn't anyway. And he never said not to tell you guys. Only not to tell her and her sister."

"Who?" Olette asked impatiently.

"Yuna of course. I'm not really sure how that couple be, but I guess they could make it work." Shelby said.

I thought about it.

"Well, good for him. And that means Yuna will lay off of Sora too." I said.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go talk to Mrs. Mac about one of the songs." She waved as she walked away.

"I guess that's good news." Naminé said.

"Sure is." Olette agreed.

The bell rang. I walked all the way up to the other end of the school to my math class. Again, it doesn't matter which one, it's math.

My teacher was always so funny. She joked with us a lot and picked on Zack a lot. Zack Fair was a senior. He was a friend of Cloud's. He had taken different math classes in previous years, so he had to take this one before he graduated, so he wasn't dumb or anything.

"Today's our quiz. Please clear your desks." We did so and she handed out our quizzes. I was correct, they were easy. Afterwards, we had to be quiet till everyone was done. Once everyone was finished we were given homework. Some days we got to talk, but not today.

I sat in sixth period, waiting for the teacher to start the lesson. She was out in the hall talking to the other teachers.

"Okay, everyone just read." She said as she walked back in. I pulled out _Slam_ and began to read. That's all that happened all period.

Next, I had gym. We were playing hockey. I was miserable. I'm just glad we didn't have a rink at our school, that'd be even worse. I hit the puck a few times and laughed with my friends about the guys' crazy antics most gym of class. At least I could say I did something.

I went back in the locker room and changed. Yuna and Rikku were in my gym class as well as most of the others. They changed across from Naminé, Olette, and me. Selphie normally changed with us too. I slipped on my shirt and walked out with Naminé. Olette stayed to wait for another girl in my class.

Our quarter class was next. I had Art II. So did Naminé. Olette was going to some kind of technology class with that other girl.

Once the bell rang, the two of us walked up to the art room. Selphie normally would've sat across from us. We sat beside each other, skipping every other seat.

"Okay, class, you guys can get your projects and start." The art teacher said from his desk. We all went to the cabinet that held our projects and went back to our seats to start.

Naminé and I were the furthest ahead in our class. I was sure I'd finish today. We had to draw out a scene that was anywhere and incorporate a favorite video game character or cartoon character, or someone like that. I drew mine in a big city like Radiant Garden and put Pac Man on all the shirts and in parts of the background. It wasn't too creative, but I liked it. Naminé's centered around Super Mario Bros. I liked hers more than mine. Nothing was really said. We had to be quiet, and Naminé was way too into her work.

I walked to homeroom with my math notebook. We just had a worksheet, but I brought it anyways. I sat and finished it before the others joined me. Riku, Selphie, and Tidus were in a different homeroom. Of course, Selphie and Tidus were absent, but still.

"Hey, Kai, you finish your math?" Hayner asked as he found a seat in front of me and turned around. We were allowed to talk all homeroom, we just couldn't be too loud.

"Yep. You?" I asked.

"No. I don't get it. Olette said she'd help me at home." He replied.

"Just make sure to remind me." Olette said as she sat across from me. Naminé came up and sat behind me and Roxas sat across from her. We were all gathered in a little group.

"So, do you guys want to hang out after school or something?" Roxas asked.

"I can't. Hayner and I have to work at my mom's store, and I apparently have to help him with homework." Olette worked with Hayner at My Shoes Are 2 Cool sometimes after school. She worked at Lockhart's diner on other days. She was always busy, but the richest. She actually saved her munny. I think she's trying to teach Hayner to do the same, but he isn't listening so every time he gets paid, she takes a little to save for him. She's nice to her brother at times.

"Okay. Well, Nam, do you want to come over?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Sorry, I don't think so, Roxas. I think I might go see how Selph's doing. Kai, want to come?" She asked me.

"I was thinking about going to see Sora and Dakota or something. But my parents might have something for me to do, so I can't promise anything."

"That's cool. I guess we need some time apart." Naminé laughed. We did spend an awful amount of time together.

The bell rang quickly and as soon as I got my stuff to go home, I left the school.

Once I was outside I waited under a tree for my friends so we could walk together. I just saw Riku coming over towards me before I noticed my mom's car pull up. I walked over with a curious look on my face. I probably looked stupid.

"Hey, mom. What're you doing here?" I asked her once she rolled her window down.

"I got off early and I thought I'd come get you. Your father and I were going to take you out to dinner. We have some things to talk about." I got worried.

"Okay." I turned around and waved at my friends, whom had gathered at the tree I was under before, and waved before getting in and buckling up.

"So, what is it?" I hoped I wasn't in trouble.

"I know you're sixteenth birthday isn't till next month, but we wanted to discuss the whole driving concept."

"What do you mean?"

"I was just wondering when you were going to take your test."

"Umm… maybe in the summer. Why?"

"Just curious. We never really talk about that kind of thing. It's just strange to think my baby's going to be sixteen." I hated it when she acted like this. She was the same back when I turned thirteen.

"Mom, like you said. It's a month away."

"Well, what were you planning to do, then?"

"I don't know." I looked out the window.

"Did you want to go somewhere? Have your friends over for a party? Anything?"

"Probably something."

"I was thinking about it. Me and your father were, that is. Since it's your sixteenth, we might be able to do something 'cool'." She said cool so you could notice quotes around it. I wonder what she was saying.

I was thinking about something. Way back at Selphie's party she just turned fifteen. She was the baby of all of us. Baby by months. I guess she could join school at her age. I thought she'd be too young. But then I remembered: her parents paid the school. Kind of like a bribe. It was wrong, but Selphie could handle it. The whole thought was random, but I never really noticed before. Riku was the oldest. He started kindergarten a year later so he was with the rest of us. He wasn't old enough to start by just a few months.

"Kairi?" I guess I blanked out.

"Huh?" My mom parked the car and got out. I did the same. We walked towards the door and she continued talking.

"We might be willing to have a band come and play. As long as they aren't too expensive. Maybe just a popular hometown-like band from Twilight Town." I didn't know exactly when she meant by 'hometown-like', but I just listened to the Twilight Town part. Twilight Town was a fairly large town, not too far away. I heard there were some pretty hot bands there. And when I say hot, I mean their sound, okay, and maybe their looks a little.

"Sounds awesome."

"I thought so. It'd be smart to book them in advance like this, so we'll discuss it at dinner tonight."

"Okay." We walked in the house and I went upstairs. This idea sounded pretty cool. Then I got to thinking again. I was going to be sixteen. I never really thought about anyone else's ages before. They just had birthdays.

In order to waste time till my dad got home, I got onto my online diary and started typing. I typed their name, birthday month, then current age. Last time I wrote in this was a couple weeks ago. I was just trying to keep up. I never really think about it when I write, so I never mention it.

_2/12/07_

_Selphie, September, 15_

_Olette, July, 15_

_Hayner, July, 15_

_Naminé, June, 15_

_Tidus, April, 15_

_Me, March, 15_

_Roxas, February, 15 _

_Sora, February, 15_

_Riku, October, 16_

_I think that's in the right order. And I think that makes sense. I'm older than five other people! Riku doesn't have a car yet. He's just older than Sora by four months or so anyways. We don't even need one until college. Everything's in walking distance. It's just so confusing to try and figure out ages! I don't even know if what I'm typing makes any sense. I don't feel like doing the math, but I can always go back and correct it. Sora's birthday's this month. We never talked about birthdays! When is his? Oh, no. I'll have to ask him. I don't think he's having a party. He would've said something. Same with Roxas. Riku didn't do anything. We barely even knew he turned sixteen. How can you now have a sixteenth birthday and not tell anyone?! Well, that's just Riku. I guess guys aren't big about birthday parties anymore. Or at least these ones. I'll ask Sora tomorrow or something. And about Valentine's Day. Oh, man, everything's coming to my attention at once. I love rambling to my diary. I think I hear my dad arriving. _

_Kairi_

"Kairi!" My mom shouted. "Come on!"

"Coming!" I shouted back and went downstairs.

"Let's go eat." My dad said.

That evening we got home at about 7:30-ish. It was decided to get a band. I couldn't wait to tell my friends tomorrow. I knew Roxas was going to pick out a great band, he knew a lot of them. And I was going to talk to Sora about Valentine's Day and his birthday.

I went upstairs and immediately grabbed a pair of green sweatpants that flowed out and hugged my hips low, but still very comfortable, a yellow tank top, and a blue sweatshirt that showed off that I had a girlish figure before going into the bathroom and showering. I loved the feeling of the water on me after a tiring day. I always just stood there and tried to loose track of time. I eventually got out and dried off before changing and going downstairs.

It was 8:15 or so by now. I still had plenty of time to lounge around. I watched an episode of my favorite comedy then went back up to my room and pulled out my cell phone. I pushed some numbers and the phone began to ring before a teenage boy answered.

"Hey." Sora said.

"Hey, hun. How's Dakota?" I asked.

"Better. I, being the best big brother ever, nursed her to health."

"Great to hear." I laughed at his strange statement. "You missed a fun day."

"Oh well." I decided to ask about his birthday.

"Sora, I know this is late in a relationship, and maybe I just forgot, but when your birthday? I know it's this month."

"It's on Valentine's Day."

"Seriously? I think I remember you saying that before now that I think about it." I was such a dunce.

"Yeah."

"So, I guess you aren't doing anything?"

"Nah. Only those that remember that it's my sixteenth will say something or get my something. I don't care."

"I'll give you the best day ever!" I over exaggerated. "Did you know Roxas' birthday is in a week? He isn't doing anything either. I think Larxene's coming home though."

"Awesome. So, what do you want to do for Valentine's Day?"

"Now that I know it's your birthday, we'll have to do something awesome. I'll think of something."

"You have fun with that. Sorry I've barely said anything. I have to go, my sister's right here with a blanket around her, apparently waiting for me to get her something before she goes to bed. My parents went out for a romantic evening tonight. They thought they might be busy tomorrow and then it's my birthday so they wouldn't have to time to go out later."

"Neat. Well, go take care of Dakota. Tell her I said hi." Sora's sister is so cute and Sora's really sweet to her. At least when I'm around. I heard Sora telling her.

"She says hi too and that we should do something really, and I quote, 'cute and super romantic'. Unquote." He transferred the message.

"And then you should get married when you graduate, so I'm related to Kairi!" I heard her yell through the phone.

"Dakota! Move! Stop touching the phone! Ahh! Dakota!" I heard Sora yell.

I just laughed.

"Bye… Dakota, stop, I'm coming… Bye, Kairi. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up.

That was amusing. I looked at the clock and I was very bored. It was still a little early to go to bed, but I decided to anyway.

"Goodnight!" I shouted out my door and waited for an echo from my parents before I slipped under my covers and fell asleep. Everything was figured out… I think.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

I tried to figure out their ages. Did it make sense?

That dude in choir was based on the same dude at my school. Same with the junior girl They're both nice. He's kinda perverted, but still funny nonetheless.

For you "Path to Suicide" fans, I have some more typed. Again, I may have to update on this computer, but at least I've decided to type. I'm writing chapter 6 in my notebook now.

I was going to say something else, but I forgot... nevermind.

Check out my YouTube account at SorasKey94, please. Just advertising.

I guess I've rambled enough.

Please review, be nice! smiles(I don't think the asterisks -did I spell that right?- showed up on either ends of the word -to show action and all-, but oh well. You get the point.)


End file.
